No sé si es amor
by Ms Puddle
Summary: Después que Candy había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Albert, ¿Por qué quería mudarse nuevamente al Hogar de Pony, a pesar de saber que extrañaría a Albert?
1. Recuerdos (Parte 1)

**No sé si es amor**

**Por Ms Puddle**

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Introducción:** Para aquellas lectoras que han leído mi historia corta "Siesta Vespertina" (Afternoon Nap) y expresaron sus deseos de leer una secuela, ¡Esta es! También pueden leer esta historia como una historia independiente aunque sería mejor leer primero la precuela. Así como "Siesta Vespertina" fue escrita desde la perspectiva de Albert, "No sé si es amor" está escrita desde el punto de vista de Candy.

Dejé que mi imaginación fluyera libremente mientras escribía esta historia, que está basada principalmente en mi interpretación del último volumen del manga y en algunos fragmentos de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS), publicado por Mizuki en el 2010.

Por favor, tengan en cuenta que yo creo firmemente que Albert es el amor destinado para Candy (Mizuki tiene un ensayo sobre esto), así que si no estás de acuerdo con esto, quizás no debas leer la historia. Por otro lado, si te gusta la historia, me gustaría saber de ti por medio de tus comentarios.

Quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecer a algunas fans de Albert que están familiarizadas con el manga y con los fragmentos de CCFS, ya que a partir de varias discusiones con ellas, mientras las teníamos, fui inspirada para escribir esta historia. En particular, gracias a mi amiga, Trastuspies AR, quien ha confirmado la redacción con su versión del manga (en francés) por mí e incluso me dio algunas nuevas ideas.

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a QuevivaCandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias!

- Ms Puddle

**Capítulo I "Recuerdos" (Parte 1)**

"Damas y caballeros, por favor escuchen," anuncié con valentía, mirando de frente a los invitados quienes estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas para la gran fiesta de compromiso. "Yo, Candice White, ¡No voy a comprometerme con Neil Leagan!"

Como era de esperarse, la Tía Abuela Elroy fue tomada completamente por sorpresa por este súbito cambio en el curso de los acontecimientos. Por un momento, no hubo ni un sonido o susurro por parte de los invitados, porque nunca nadie en esta familia se había atrevido a oponerse a la Señora Elroy en público. Era tal el silencio en el lujoso salón de baile que uno podría escuchar el sonido de una aguja al caerse, y todos podían ver que la Señora Elroy estaba echando humo en estos momentos a causa de mi insolente comportamiento.

Por fin, la Tía Abuela se levantó de la silla para confrontarme, su voz sonaba enojada, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Entendí que en su cabeza ella estaba gritando, ¡_Discúlpate en este momento, jovencita!_

Pero yo estaba resuelta a no retractarme de mis palabras. Justo cuando estaba por defenderme, escuché a alguien irrumpir a través de la puerta estilo francés y una conocida voz masculina declaró fuertemente, "Lo que Candy dijo es cierto. Ella no va a comprometerse con Neil."

Casi instantáneamente, la Tía Abuela Elroy se llevó una mano a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Ella balbuceó en voz baja, "William… se supone que debes estar en Lakewood…"

El aspecto de su rostro de absoluto pánico era simplemente sorprendente, por lo que todos los ojos en el salón naturalmente se desplazaron a la desconocida, alta e imponente figura con cabello rubio ondulado, que se miraba increíblemente apuesto en un impecable traje negro. Los invitados parecían estar cautivados por este joven porque se podría decir, que su sola presencia había perturbado significativamente a la Señora Elroy, lo que los hizo estar aún más curiosos por saber quién era él.

Yo sabía que Albert había prometido que se haría cargo por mí de este compromiso forzado, pero nunca me había esperado que iba a presentarse. Por otro lado, yo estaba simplemente muda por el asombro como todos los demás, de que la Tía Abuela hubiera reaccionado de esta manera por su abrupta aparición.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" la fuerte y severa voz de Neil rompió el tenso silencio, capturando la atención de todos nosotros. A estas alturas, él estaba parado al lado de la Señora Elroy buscando apoyo, señalando desdeñosamente con su dedo a Albert.

En respuesta, Albert avanzó hacia su tía con absoluta confianza, ignorando la condescendiente pregunta de Neil. Neil no pudo pasar por alto este insulto y furiosamente vociferó, tratando a Albert como a un vagabundo, "¡Vete a tu casa! ¡Este no es tu lugar!"

No hace falta decir, que Neil no tenía ni idea a quien le estaba gritando. No siendo Neil lo suficientemente observador para ver que la Tía Abuela Elroy se veía bastante mortificada ahora, prosiguió, tratando de destrozar la reputación de Albert, "¡Tía Abuela, este es el hombre de quien te había hablado. Él tenía amnesia y estuvo viviendo con Candy!"

Poco me esperaba que Neil revelaría frente a todos los invitados, el hecho que Albert y yo habíamos vivido juntos. Al instante los invitados empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que acababan de escuchar. Supe entonces que quizás no me había comportado correctamente al vivir con un hombre en el pasado, pero yo confiaba en que Albert sabría cómo manejar este lío ahora, así que permanecí de pie en donde me encontraba y decidí dejar que el destino siguiera su curso.

Absolutamente atónita por lo que Neil dijo, la Señora Elroy solamente pudo voltearse hacia Albert, tartamudeando, "Este es…"

"Si," afirmó Albert con expresión seria, aparentemente no afectado por lo que otros pudieran pensar sobre él. "Eso es correcto. Antes sufrí de amnesia y Candy fue la persona que cuidó de mí cuando estuve enfermo."

"¿Fue ella…?" recitó la Señora Elroy, volviendo su mirada hacia mí y con una expresión de arrepentimiento formándose poco a poco en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Niel estaba muy disgustado que la Tía Abuela aún no hubiera tomado ninguna medida sobre su acusación hacia Albert, así que con impaciencia hizo una pregunta, "Tía Abuela, ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"

Cuando la Tía abuela se giró hacia un lado para ver a Neil de frente, sin decir una palabra, él continuó con intensidad, "Por favor, ¡Date prisa y échalo fuera!"

"¡Cállate Neil!" lo amonestó la Tía Abuela, hablando por fin. "Él es..."

Pero Albert la paró con su firme voz, "Déjame hacerlo a mí."

Solamente entonces todos los murmullos cesaron y los invitados se sentaron en silencio, esperando por Albert. Él se giró sobre sí galantemente y avanzó un poco hacia el frente, presentándose a sí mismo de manera articulada, "Damas y caballeros, mi nombre es William Albert Ardley."

Su auto-presentación como el patriarca de la familia sacó audibles jadeos de todas las personas presentes en el gran salón de baile, a excepción de la Tía Abuela y de mí. A juzgar por las expresiones faciales y gestos de los invitados, ahora podían entender el por qué la Señora Elroy estaba visiblemente humilde delante de ese joven. También noté una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Archie. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, señalando a Albert con incredulidad. [1] Patty y Annie se veían también muy sorprendidas.

En pánico, Neil corrió hacia su madre, la Señora Leagan, quien se miraba muerta de miedo y demasiado asombrada como para hablar. Su plan fue descubierto y el verdadero Tío Abuelo William estaba allí para apoyarme. En ese momento, escuché a la Tía Abuela preguntarle a Albert en voz baja, "¿Por qué has venido sin avisar?"

Albert respondió plácidamente, lo suficientemente claro para que todos escucharan, "Porque nunca permitiré que mi importantísima hija adoptiva sea comprometida sin mi consentimiento."

La Tía Abuela bajó la cabeza avergonzada y respondió con una voz apenas audible para las personas alrededor de ella, "Iba a informártelo inmediatamente después—"

Antes que ella pudiera terminar la oración, Albert replicó en voz alta y con una expresión bastante severa, "¡Inmediatamente después hubiera sido demasiado tarde!"

La Tía Abuela solo lo miró boquiabierta y sin palabras, evidentemente sobresaltada por la fuerte reacción de Albert. Nunca antes había visto tan enfadado a Albert con alguien, y susurré su nombre sin pretenderlo, "Albert…"

Este era el Señor William, no el amable y gentil Albert con quien yo estaba más familiarizada. Fue evidente para todos ver que el Señor William quedó extremadamente ofendido de que la Señora Elroy hubiera evitado obtener a propósito su consentimiento antes de la fiesta de compromiso, pensando ella, que siempre podría informárselo después que esto sucediera. Su abierto reproche a la Señora Elroy no solo indicó para todos los invitados presentes su posición de autoridad en la familia Ardley, sino también mostró que él estaba dispuesto a defenderme de ser necesario, incluso, ante su tía. Yo estaba profundamente conmovida por todo esto.

Sin esperar por la respuesta de su tía, Albert dirigió sus palabras hacia Neil y su familia, "Neil, lo siento, pero Candy será quien decida con quien quiere casarse." Albert habló en tono autoritario, como si él simplemente estaba informándoles su decisión y los Leagan no tenían otra opción más que obedecer sus órdenes.

Neil estaba enrojecido de la ira, completamente consciente que el Tío Abuelo William no era alguien con quien se pueda jugar. A pesar de todo, Neil murmuró algo para sí en lugar de responderle al Tío Abuelo William. Pronto, su cuerpo se comprimió y su semblante se agravó, con una expresión de repugnancia atravesando su rostro. Sin previo aviso, se apresuró a dejar el salón ya que no podía tolerar más ser humillado frente a todos los invitados. Eliza, quien estaba visiblemente mortificada por todo el incidente, me lanzó una feroz mirada asesina antes de salir también detrás de Neil. Me sentí mal por los Leagan, pero también estaba aliviada que mi compromiso con Neil, gracias a Albert, ahora conocido como el Señor William, quedaba anulado. Incluso la Tía Abuela ya no insistió más, y todo el drama había terminado.

A pesar que la fiesta de compromiso de alguna manera se había convertido en la fiesta de presentación del Señor William, a ninguno de los invitados pareció importarle sobre este drástico cambio. Ellos disfrutaron bastante con la exquisita comida que fue servida y con la bella música que estaba siendo interpretada por una orquesta en vivo. Cuando estaba tratando de encontrar a Archie, Annie y Patty entre la multitud después de la recepción del almuerzo, sin querer escuché algunas conversaciones a las espaldas de Albert, comentando respecto a que la Señora Elroy se retiraría como la matriarca de la familia ya que el Señor William había hecho por fin su aparición. Algunos de ellos estaban bastante sorprendidos que él fuera tan joven y guapo cuando todos solían pensar que era un débil anciano.

Entonces inesperadamente, Albert apareció a mi lado, hablándome al oído por la fuerte música, "Candy, ¿Me esperarías por el lago? Me reuniré contigo enseguida."

No me esperaba que el Tío Abuelo William, siendo el jefe de la familia, pudiera escaparse de la fiesta, así que felizmente me vi obligada e inmediatamente descarté la idea de encontrar a mis amigos. Mientras iba de camino para salir del salón de baile, le di un guiño a Albert y él me lo devolvió con una sonrisa quedándose en su lugar. Para ser sincera, estaba emocionada que él quisiera reunirse conmigo en privado. Desde el momento en que George había ido a recogerme ayer en la cabaña del bosque, había extrañado mucho a Albert y no podía sacarme su rostro de la mente, recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle de cómo había descubierto su verdadera identidad y el maravilloso tiempo que habíamos compartido después de eso.

Camino hacia el lago, mientras paseaba por el jardín bien cuidado detrás de la magnífica mansión, vi a Neil llorando en los brazos de su madre. Solamente estaba agradecida que ellos no me vieran. Entonces escuché sin querer a la Señora Leagan hablar acerca de ir a su mansión en Florida. Sonó como si ellos probablemente permanecerían allá por algún tiempo. Sinceramente, no podía concebir que pasaba por la mente de Neil, pero estaba más que aliviada ya que no iba a encontrarme con él por un buen tiempo.

Mientras estaba paseando por el sendero que conducía al lago, aún con el sol de la tarde en lo alto del cielo, no sentía nada de calor debido la suave brisa que mecía los árboles y arbustos alrededor mío. Mientras disfrutaba de la belleza y serenidad del entorno, el pensamiento que yo estaba caminando en territorio propiedad del Señor William Albert Ardley cruzó por mi mente.

¿Quién podía haber imaginado que el joven despreocupado, llamado Albert, que amaba a los animales y disfrutaba viajando por todos lados por su cuenta era en realidad el enigmático Señor William disfrazado? Ahora que lo pienso, habíamos estado viviendo juntos pretendiendo ser hermano y hermana por poco más de un año antes que él desapareciera de mi vida en una noche nevada, y solamente entonces me di cuenta que ya se había recuperado de la amnesia.

Realmente no había visto venir esto porque tan sólo pocos meses antes de su desaparición, Albert había sugerido que deberíamos compartir todo el uno con el otro a partir de ese momento, incluyendo la angustia y la felicidad. Estando muy conmovida para hablar en ese entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos, había asentido sinceramente en señal de aprobación. Podía fácilmente hacer esta promesa con él ya que siempre había estado cómoda compartiendo con Albert mis pensamientos y sentimientos, incluyendo las cosas que no podía siquiera contarle a Annie. Había creído que él se había sentido de la misma manera, que también podía compartir todo conmigo.

Aun así, ¿Qué había pasado? Él había decidido dejarme sin dejar rastro.

(_Inicio del flashback)_

Recordé como me desplomé en el suelo bañada en lágrimas después de leer su carta de despedida, sintiéndome devastada ya que él había desaparecido sin dejar alguna información para contactarlo. Solamente había dicho "Nos encontraremos de nuevo algún día."

En la carta decía, "Te he causado problemas", y para mi sorpresa había dejado una gran cantidad de dinero para mí como agradecimiento. Estaba bastante molesta que hubiera usado la palabra "problema". ¿Era eso lo que él había sentido durante su estancia conmigo, que me había causado problemas? ¿A caso no sabía que fue todo lo contrario?

Con su partida, se había llevado inadvertidamente con él la sensación de hogar y bienestar. Después de aquella noche, no me volví a sentir la misma en ese lugar, el apartamento solía ser ocupado por Albert y por mí. Yo era reiteradamente afligida por la nostalgia especialmente por las noches, cuando me sentía más vulnerable. En particular, recordaba a menudo lo sucedido después de una noche que había llegado a casa más tarde de lo usual y me encontró tendida sobre periódicos dispersos en el suelo de nuestra habitación. Me había alzado en sus brazos y llevado hasta la cama. Luego se había disculpado en tono arrepentido por haberme escondido esos viejos periódicos. Yo me había despertado, pero había mantenido los ojos cerrados fingiendo seguir dormida. Entonces, sorpresivamente, había sentido sus cálidos dedos sobre mi rostro y sobre mi cabello rizado, suavemente enjugando los restos de mis lágrimas y quitándome el cabello del rostro. También pude sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba por la cercana proximidad, su aroma envolviendo todos mis sentidos. Todo el tiempo su toque había sido tan relajante y yo había tomado consuelo sabiendo lo mucho que se había preocupado por mí.

Cada vez que este incidente resurgía en mi mente, era casi imposible para mí el no derramar lágrimas. En todo caso, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he pasado noches intranquilas y de insomnio anhelando que él vuelva, llorando hasta quedarme dormida, y acurrucándome en su almohada en la parte inferior de la litera – anteriormente su cama.

Incluso en mis horas de vigilia, cuando quiera que recuerdo los agradables momentos que compartí con él, a menudo evoqué una profunda ternura dentro de mí, recordando cuan fácilmente podíamos terminar la frase e intuir el estado de ánimo del otro sin siquiera hablar.

Debo reconocer que nunca había compartido una conexión emocional tan profunda con nadie más en mi vida. Cuando me di cuenta que Albert era alguien especial y ya no solamente un hermano mayor para mí, deseaba intensamente saber si él y yo teníamos los mismos sentimientos.

Esto me llevó de vuelta a la pregunta de cuándo exactamente se había recuperado. En su carta de despedida escribió, "Gracias a ti he recuperado la memoria; sin embargo… nunca tuve el valor para confesarlo", lo que implicaba que él podía habérmelo ocultado ya por bastante tiempo. En base a nuestro acuerdo original, viviríamos juntos hasta su recuperación, así que ¿Era creíble que él hubiera preferido quedarse a mi lado?

Cuando reflexioné sobre esto en los meses pasados, no podía creer que no hubiese sospechado nada en absoluto. Sin embargo después de considerar los evidentes cambios en el estilo de vida de Albert desde que renunció al trabajo de lavaplatos, tuve la certeza que él probablemente se había recuperado cuando me había informado de su nuevo trabajo en el zoológico como consultor de animales. Desde entonces, había estado tan ocupado que tenía que irse muy temprano a trabajar y comprar la cena casi todos los días, trabajando incluso los domingos. Cuando los rumores sobre él, que era un miembro de los pandilleros habían comenzado a circular, yo había descubierto que me había mentido sobre su trabajo en el zoológico. Confundida, molesta y herida, con todo me había resuelto a confiar en él, a pesar de sentirme incomoda sobre dónde y cómo de vez en cuando obtenía dinero extra.

También recordé que cuando Albert había propuesto compartir la felicidad y angustia conmigo en el campo, acababa de comprar un viejo auto usado debido a su supuesto nuevo trabajo en el zoológico. Si mi suposición es correcta, para entonces su memoria ya había regresado. En los meses posteriores a ese día, estando tan ocupado, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con él como solíamos hacerlo. A pesar de todo en su tiempo libre, siempre había sido muy atento y cariñoso conmigo. Por ejemplo, aún recuerdo vívidamente como me había consolado después de la trágica muerte de Stear, sentándonos juntos en lo alto de la copa del árbol, colocando su brazo alrededor mío y dejando que me recostara sobre él.

Poniendo todo esto en perspectiva, no podía dejar de creer que él también sentía algo especial por mí. Sin embargo, no podía comprender que fue lo que esencialmente hizo que decidiera dejarme después de haber escuchado a escondidas la conversación con la casera. ¿No había escuchado también que yo iba a mudarme con él porque había confiado en él no importando lo que otros hubieran dicho sobre él? Sé que debió haberme escuchado decirlo ya que en su carta había apreciado mi confianza en él.

Estos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta me estaban volviendo loca. Sin embargo, lo que más me exasperaba, era que yo tenía la sensación que Albert se estaba escondiendo de mí deliberadamente.

_Puede ser amor... pero no lo sé…_

…

_Sabe a besos mi almohada,_

_Madrugada y él no está__  
__Solitaria en mi cama, si él me ama_

_Por qué se va._

…_  
__Es amor o no es amor, no lo sé._

…

_No sé si es amor, pero lo parece__  
__Con el soy feliz, pero vivo sin él__  
__No sé si es amor pero crece y crece__  
__Tan dentro de mí, que se ve a flor de piel._

…

_Qué curioso siempre juntos,_

_Él con nadie, yo con él__  
__Y se me escapa de los dedos, _

_Medio ángel, medio cruel.__Eso es amor o no es amor, Yo no lo sé._

…

_No sé si es amor, pero lo parece__  
__Y me temo que yo estoy loca por él__  
__No sé si es amor todo puede ser,_

…_  
__Es algo cálido, _

_Es algo íntimo. [2]__  
_  
Sin embargo, opté por no abrirme con nadie sobre la intensidad de mis sentimientos por Albert, pero creo que le Dr. Martin podía sentirlo. Un día cuando yo estaba desocupada en la clínica, me senté a dibujar un retrato de Albert. Después que el Dr. Martin se había reído de mi pésimo dibujo infantil, se ofreció a dibujar uno para mí, el cual era increíblemente real. Después, mientras caminaba en la nieve rumbo a casa, comparé cuidadosamente su dibujo con el mío. Un profundo sentimiento de añoranza inundó rápidamente mi corazón e incluso consideré pedirle al Dr. Martin que dibujara muchos más para poder pegarlos por todas partes en el vecindario.

Desde que Albert se había marchado aquella noche de invierno, los días se habían convertido en semanas y las semanas en meses. Todavía no tenía ninguna noticia de él. Entonces, en un hermoso día de primavera, vi un paquete en la puerta del apartamento cuando regresaba del trabajo. Mientras lo levantaba, reconocí enseguida su caligrafía y con impaciencia revisé quien era el remitente para asegurarme. Me llené de alegría y de alivio al saber que por fin Albert se había puesto en contacto conmigo, dándome un precioso abrigo de primavera. En el momento en que leí su breve nota, "Candy, estás en mi mente donde quiera que vaya", estaba más que encantada porque su nota insinuaba que él también me extrañaba. Así que me decidí a seguirle la pista simplemente basada en la dirección de envío, creyendo que era una pista por parte de él. No tenía ni idea donde quedaba Rockstown, pero deseaba sinceramente que él estuviera allí esperando mi llegada.

Debía admitir que estaba poniéndome desesperada por encontrar a Albert. Más allá del hecho que anhelaba verle de nuevo, estaba muriendo por encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas en mi mente. En consecuencia, compré un boleto de tren y me dirigí a Rockstown tan pronto como tuve el permiso del Dr. Martin. Desde que Albert había enviado el paquete desde allí, alguien en la oficina de correos debió haberle visto, así que traje su retrato conmigo, el que dibujó el Dr. Martin. Estaba llena de esperanza por reunirme con Albert de nuevo en Rockstown y me puse el abrigo de primavera porque quería que él me viera vistiendo su regalo.

Pero para mi gran sorpresa, rumbo a la oficina de correos, vi un gran letrero con el nombre de Terry afuera de una inmunda y miserable carpa, un teatro temporal. Presa por la incredulidad, mis pies me llevaron dentro de la carpa. ¡El penetrante olor a cigarro y alcohol era sofocante! Había esperado mucho tiempo antes que Terry hiciera su aparición, aparentemente ebrio. Era apenas capaz de permanecer de pie sobre la plataforma de madera y mucho menos podía actuar. Pude apenas creer lo que veía, y lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas sin detenerse. ¿Era este el mismo joven a quien una vez había amado? ¿Aquel que había actuado en los extravagantes teatros de Chicago y Nueva York?

Inevitablemente, el pensamiento que Terry estaba en negación porque no podía olvidar su amor por mí me vino a la mente. Cuando toda clase de recuerdos pasados con él me inundaron de nuevo, casi me desmayé. Pero al poco tiempo, firmemente me recordé a mí misma que había hecho lo correcto al romper con Terry, a pesar de haber sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida.

¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidar aquella noche en la azotea del hospital? En medio de la tormenta de nieve, en el momento que había intentado detener a Susana de saltar de la azotea, la dolorosa verdad que ella había perdido la pierna por Terry, me había golpeado como un estallido en mi pecho.

Poco después de eso, había presenciado como Terry se había apresurado a regresar del estreno para ir con Susana y como la había llevado en sus brazos con cuidado de regreso a la habitación. Todo esto había confirmado mi pensamiento – Terry ya había elegido a Susana por encima de mí. Después de haberlo pensado seriamente a solas, me hice a la idea de renunciar a Terry, completamente consciente que si yo hubiera insistido en continuar mi relación con él, le hubiera hecho pasar un tiempo difícil. Poniendo una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, le había comunicado a Terry sobre mi decisión, y él lo había aceptado sin protesta alguna. Justo entonces, mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, incapaz de aceptar que él me estuviera dejando ir así nada más, aunque lloró al último instante mientras me abrazaba por detrás. Sus lágrimas me habían destrozado, sabiendo que este había sido el último abrazo que íbamos a compartir. Sus últimas palabras hacia mí fueron "prométeme que serás feliz."

Desde la ruptura, ¿Cuánto dolor había yo pasado obligándome a olvidar a Terry? Doy gracias a Albert por haber permanecido conmigo durante esta dolorosa etapa. Sin su apoyo, no podría imaginarme que hubiera sido de mí durante aquellos difíciles momentos.

De repente, la fuerte y segura voz de Terry me sacó de mis viejos recuerdos, y era evidente que por alguna razón se le había pasado la borrachera. Cuando escuché el aplauso de la audiencia, fue más que confortante ver que Terry estaba de vuelta con su antigua seguridad en él, un actor nato en el escenario. Por lo tanto, consideré que era tiempo de irme porque no tenía la intención de quedarme y hablar con él. Después de todo, le había prometido a Susana no volverlo a ver.

En lugar de quedarme, le hablé a Terry en mi mente diciéndole que él no pertenecía ahí, y que debería regresar a Broadway y a Susana. Ella era quien realmente lo necesitaba a su lado. Así que en silencio salí de la carpa, deseando genuinamente que ellos fueran felices, porque yo sería feliz si ellos lo eran.

Tan pronto como pude respirar el aire fresco del exterior, recordé mi propósito original en esta ciudad. Me limpié los ojos y me determiné a encontrar a Albert. Mientras iba rumbo a la oficina de correos, me sobresalté a causa de una mujer llamándome por detrás por mi nombre. Cuando con cautela me di la vuelta, me encontré a la madre de Terry, la Señorita Eleanor Baker.

No me esperaba que ella pudiera reconocerme e inclusive invitarme a ir a un restaurante con ella. Ella tuvo la confianza de decirme sobre la prolongada depresión de Terry y cuanto ella se había preocupado por él a causa de ello. Pude sentir su dolor y la angustia de estar viendo a su hijo sufrir, debió haber sido insoportable.

Curiosamente, la Señorita Baker estaba muy segura que Terry me había visto hace un momento incluso en aquellas condiciones de poca iluminación, y eso explicaba por qué de repente se le había pasado la borrachera. Yo honestamente no quería tomarme el crédito en absoluto, y no estaba muy segura sobre las intenciones de ella por hacerme saber todo esto. ¿Acaso no sabía ella que Terry ya se había comprometido con Susana? Tal vez la Señorita Baker había mal interpretado que yo hubiera llegado a Rockstown, buscando a Terry. Si era así, ella estaba completamente equivocada. Yo había llegado por alguien quien significaba mucho para mí. Aquel que me había ayudado mucho en el pasado y yo había deseado entrañablemente reencontrarme con él de nuevo.

Con todo, tenía una fuerte fe en que Terry eventualmente se despertaría de su pesadilla y regresaría a Broadway, persiguiendo el sueño de su vida. Por lo tanto, no mucho tiempo de después de eso, decidí que era hora de decirle adiós a la Señorita Baker y me fui del restaurante. Desafortunadamente, la oficina de correos ya había cerrado, así que empecé a buscar a Albert por toda la pequeña ciudad a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, empezando primeramente por la oficina de correos. Mostré su retrato a casi todas las personas con las que me encontraba en la calle, pero ninguna de ellas podía reconocer su rostro.

En el camino de regreso a mi casa en el tren, no habían palabras para poder describir mí decepción y frustración. Me seguía preguntando ¿A dónde podría haberse ido Albert? Y ¿Por qué me había enviado ese paquete desde esa pequeña ciudad?

Entonces algo me golpeó. ¡Albert estaba tratando de guiarme hacia donde estaba Terry! En cierto sentido, ver a Terry de nuevo fue un paso muy importante para mí, como si pudiera cerrar este capítulo de mi vida. Sin embargo me sentí tremendamente triste contemplando por qué Albert había arreglado aquel encuentro. ¿Quería que me reconciliara con Terry? ¿Por qué otra cosa había hecho esto?

Otro mes había pasado desde el viaje a Rockstown y todavía no tenía noticias de Albert. Me sentí aún más sola que antes porque ya había renunciado a la esperanza que él alguna vez pudiera aparecerse de nuevo en mi vida. Simplemente no podía aceptar el por qué él parecía haber cortado todos los lazos conmigo. Odiaba estar viviendo sola en ese apartamento, donde fácilmente podía recordar los momentos junto a Albert casi por todas partes.

Un día, sintiéndome desolada y con el corazón roto, vi un grupo de niños jugando fuera del edificio del apartamento, llevando algún equipo de pesca con ellos. En ese instante, me decidí a mudarme de vuelta al Hogar de Pony o a algún lugar cerca de allí para que poder visitar a mis madres con frecuencia. Justo entonces, escuché a alguien llamando a la puerta del apartamento.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras me preguntaba si podría ser Albert al otro lado de la puerta—el momento que había estado esperando por meses. Contuve la respiración mientras abría la puerta. Desafortunadamente era George, quien vino a recogerme para ir a ver a la Tía Abuela Elroy. Más tarde, me enteré sobre mi forzoso compromiso con Neil.

La Tía Abuela fríamente me informó que era una orden del Tío Abuelo William. Mis lágrimas y mi tergiversada visión de mi padre adoptivo debieron haber obligado a George a desobedecer al Señor William por primera vez en su vida, y fue lo suficientemente amable para indicarme con detalles sobre cómo encontrar al Tío Abuelo William en la Mansión de Lakewood sin ser notada por el personal de servicio.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de pie de página**

[1] Esto es un extracto de la carta de Candy para Archie en Candy Candy Final Story, que es diferente en la versión manga.

[2] Letra oficial en español de la canción "No sé si es amor" de Roxette (1989). No es la traducción al español de la letra en inglés "It Must Have Been Love".


	2. Recuerdos (Parte 2)

**No sé si es amor**

**Por Ms Puddle**

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota: **Dejé que mi imaginación fluyera libremente mientras escribía esta historia, que está basada principalmente en mi interpretación del último volumen del manga y en algunos fragmentos de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS), publicado por Mizuki en el 2010.

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a QuevivaCandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias!

- Ms Puddle

**Capítulo II "Recuerdos" (Parte 2)**

Creí que mi primer encuentro con el Tío Abuelo William sería por siempre el momento más impactante de mi vida. Estaba absolutamente aturdida cuando escuché su voz, aquella voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Cuando él se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, yo estaba paralizada y estupefacta por no decir otra cosa menos importante, mirando fijamente a la familiar silueta contra la brillante luz del sol de la mañana que inundaba todo el solárium.

Cuando mis ojos se fueron ajustando gradualmente al iluminado ambiente, pude finalmente ver su hermoso rostro, aquel que me había perseguido en sueños. Se miraba deslumbrante en su elegante bata negra con pantalones negros, que no podía ocultar su impresionante físico. Su cabello rubio prácticamente resplandeciendo por la luz del sol, sus tiernos ojos mirándome.

Tibias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras asimilaba lentamente el hecho que Albert era aquel que me había adoptado años atrás. Basada en todos mis previos encuentros con él, nunca sospeché que fuera mi padre adoptivo. Lo había considerado antes como mi hermano mayor, pero nunca como mi padre. Unos momentos después, Albert rompió el silencio disculpándose ya que él me había mentido en el pasado, sonriendo afablemente después de eso. Sin embargo, permaneció de pie en el lugar en que se encontraba, conservando la distancia entre nosotros.

Durante mucho tiempo no pude decir nada mientras mi cerebro todavía estaba procesando la impactante verdad. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado conocer a mi padre adoptivo? Sólo para descubrir que él era aquel por el que yo había estado suspirando durante los últimos meses. Había también fantaseado muchas veces sobre encontrarme de nuevo con Albert antes de esta reunión, pensando que correríamos a los brazos del otro en señal de júbilo, al igual que lo hicimos la vez en que él me había encontrado en medio de la nada después que yo había escapado exitosamente de Neil.

Ahora mi esperanza estaba desvanecida y poco podía explicar mis sentimientos encontrados. Viendo atrás en mis recuerdos, Albert era quien me había ayudado a pasar por algunas de las difíciles etapas de mi vida. Él siempre había estado ahí para mí, especialmente cuando estuve triste o en problemas, dándome consuelo y compañía. Por lo tanto, yo estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada de saber que el Tío Abuelo William era de hecho Albert. Por otro lado, ya no tenía más el valor de hacerle las preguntas que me habían estado molestando durante su ausencia. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle a mi tutor si sus sentimientos eran románticos hacia mí?

Como incontrolables lágrimas corrían cada vez más por mis mejillas, empecé a temblar. Cuando Albert me informó que él no sabía nada sobre el compromiso entre Neil y yo, las piernas me fallaron sin advertencia alguna, y me desplomé sobre el suelo alfombrado como si hubiera perdido toda mi fuerza. Él inmediatamente se apresuró a ir a mi lado para ayudarme y levantarme. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, no podía creer lo que veía. Se miraba aún más encantador de lo que yo había recordado, sus impresionantes ojos azules mirándome siempre con tanta ternura. Con mi voz temblorosa, finalmente pude hablar y le pregunté por qué me había ocultado su verdadera identidad todo este tiempo. Él se disculpó de nuevo con sinceridad pero no respondió directamente a mi pregunta.

De rodillas a mi lado, Albert estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. ¿Podría él saber cuánto deseaba recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazarlo como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado? Pero me contuve de hacerlo dada a nuestra incómoda relación actual. En lugar de eso, con las lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro, continué mirando el zafiro de sus ojos mientras él me observaba compasivamente, al parecer afectado por estas. Al poco tiempo de estarnos mirando fijamente el uno al otro, él inesperadamente se puso de pie en toda su altura y me dejó sentada en el suelo, ofreciendo amablemente servirme una taza de té. A pesar de sorprenderme su extraño comportamiento, no podía evitar sino preguntarme si él también estaba tratando de contenerse también de ir hacia mí.

Después de haberme calmado completamente, quise expresarle a Albert mi sincera gratitud, dirigiéndome a él como Tío Abuelo William, pero mi discurso fue interrumpido. Él suavemente tomó mis manos y me pidió que me detuviera porque dijo que se estaba sintiendo avergonzado. En ese instante, yo estaba como desconcertada. ¿Por qué no quería él que yo continuara? ¿Era la vergüenza la única razón o era otra cosa?

Entonces me explicó que siempre había querido ser Albert, el espíritu libre, aunque sabía que su vida estaba obligada a ser William, el patriarca de la familia. Percibí que todavía quería que yo lo considerara como Albert, el hombre que yo siempre había conocido.

Después, me contó algunas historias sobre su difunta hermana amada, Rosemary, la hermosa madre de Anthony, mientras paseábamos juntos alrededor de la Mansión, empezando primero por el jardín de rosas, visitando el portal de piedra de Archie y después el portal de agua de Stear. Este lugar estaba lleno de preciosos recuerdos para mí, así que consideré que debía ser muy doloroso para Albert ya que algunos de sus seres queridos habían fallecido. Por lo menos de la forma en que hablaba sobre Anthony, supe cuánto se había arrepentido por no haber hecho mucho por él durante su corta vida.

Cuando vi el bote con forma de cisne en el portal de agua, uno de los inventos de Stear que se había arruinado hace mucho tiempo, yo estaba un poco sorprendida. Albert me dijo que él lo había reparado e incluso me invitó a dar un paseo con él en el bote.

Pero terminamos empapados hasta los huesos ya que el bote accidentalmente falló cuando íbamos rumbo a la cabaña del bosque, donde nos habíamos conocido por primera vez cerca de la cascada. Para secar nuestras ropas, Albert me dio una frazada para que me envolviera con ella; él simplemente se quitó la camisa y se puso una toalla alrededor del cuello. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro frente a la chimenea para calentar nuestros cuerpos.

Esto me recordó el momento cuando Terry y yo estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea en Escocia, en la villa de su familia. Como si Albert pudiera leer mi mente, casualmente mencionó las novedades sobre Terry, informándome que Terry había regresado a Broadway de acuerdo a algunos tabloides. Yo estaba genuinamente feliz por Terry, y en lo más profundo reconocí que el tiempo y la distancia indudablemente nos habrían terminado de separar.

Solo entonces, el pensamiento que Albert había sabido sobre mi viaje a Rockstown pasó por mi mente. Desafortunadamente, no me atreví a indagar por qué él me había enviado aquel paquete. Yo estaba segura que no importaba de qué forma abordara este tema, terminaría por decirle mis más profundos sentimientos por él y no estaba segura si él quisiera saber de ellos ahora.

Aunque Albert y yo estábamos apenas vestidos, sentí una mezcla de vergüenza y timidez. Siendo un caballero apenas y me miró, y permaneció enfocado firmemente en mantener el fuego de la chimenea atizando los leños ocasionalmente. Del mismo modo, evité mirarlo directamente ya que rara vez lo había visto sin camisa, incluso cuando había vivido conmigo por más de un año. ¿Cómo podría alguien imaginarse que un joven soltero, bien parecido y con un cuerpo atlético como Albert, tendría a una hija adolescente como yo?

Mientras ambos mirábamos el fuego en silencio, hablé, diciéndole a Albert que George había sido quien me enseñó cómo encontrar al Tío Abuelo William en Lakewood, dándome detalles específicos. Una risa contenida se escapó de sus labios mientras atizaba la leña con un palo. Él comentó, "Eso fue lo que también había supuesto. Definitivamente le agradeceré a George cuando tenga la oportunidad."

"Yo también," susurré.

Cuando intercambiamos una rápida mirada después de eso, sus ojos, brillantes a causa del reflejo proveniente del fuego, me cautivaron. Instantáneamente, el recuerdo del momento cuando me había mostrado por primera vez sus hermosos ojos años atrás, vino a mí, y no pude apartar los ojos de su rostro. Cuando me devolvió la mirada, mi pulso se aceleró y pude sentir que me empezaba a sonrojar.

Entonces con una tierna sonrisa atravesando su rostro, simplemente dijo, "Candy, creo que nuestras ropas están lo suficientemente secas ahora."

Cuando nos estábamos cambiando en habitaciones separadas, me pregunté si era inapropiado que yo encontrara a Albert atractivo. Sinceramente, no supe que él era mi tutor hasta hoy, y no había duda que yo había desarrollado ya fuertes sentimientos por él. No podía simplemente olvidarlo y sabía que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Con el corazón cargado, salí para encontrarme con Albert. Él amablemente me preguntó, "Candy, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No tengo ni idea!" exclamé. Desde que mi único propósito en venir a Lakewood era apelar a mi padre adoptivo para que cancelara el compromiso, no había siquiera planeado en donde pasaría la noche.

Mientras yo claramente estaba sin poder encontrar las palabras con que expresarme, mirando fijamente a Albert sin expresión alguna, él ofreció con una sincera sonrisa adornando sus labios, "¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo entonces?"

Al escuchar su invitación, mi estado de ánimo se aligeró. Inmediatamente accedí sin ninguna vacilación ya que ¡En que otro lugar podría estar más feliz! Él pareció estar encantado con mi respuesta y sugirió, "Entonces preparemos la cena juntos, Candy. Creo que ya debes estar hambrienta ya que ¡Yo mismo me estoy muriendo del hambre! No he comido mucho desde esta mañana—"

Lo corté, aplaudiendo con impaciencia, "¡Hurra! ¡No he probado tu comida en _mucho_ tiempo!" haciendo énfasis intencionalmente en la palabra 'mucho'.

Albert me dirigió una mirada contrita, exhalando un profundo suspiro. "Lo siento, Candy. No tenía otra opción sino marcharme…"

Abruptamente dejó de hablar, titubeando. Pronto, se serenó y reanudó el tema anterior, "Candy, ¿Empezamos a preparar la cena?"

Después de eso, Albert fue directamente hacia la cocina. Yo le seguí, ayudando con la preparación. Estando ocupado, él estaba inusualmente callado, probablemente absorto en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, dejé mi mente fuera a la deriva de nuevo en lo que él había mencionado antes sobre no tener otra opción sino dejarme. Pude escuchar por su tono atribulado que no había sido una fácil decisión para él.

Solo entonces caí en cuenta por qué había desaparecido aquella noche de invierno hace algunos meses. En el momento que recuperó la memoria, había recordado la adopción. Desde entonces, debió haber pasado por serios conflictos emocionales si tenía en efecto sentimientos por mí, y esta situación debió haber durado un tiempo hasta que escuchó mi acalorada discusión con la casera del Magnolia. Tal vez después de escuchar el rumor que él fuera un pandillero y que nuestros vecinos ya se habían dado cuenta que no éramos realmente hermanos, finalmente había escuchado a su conciencia y decidido dejarme para siempre sin causarme más problemas.

Si ese fuera el caso, ahora me hace sentido el por qué no me contactó durante todo ese tiempo a excepción cuando trató de que me encontrara con Terry. Él probablemente habría querido olvidarse de sus sentimientos por mí en cuanto arreglara su confusión interna.

Teniendo estos pensamientos inquietantes en mi cabeza, aunque basados puramente en mis especulaciones, me sentí molesta, preguntándome si Albert ya había alcanzado su objetivo después de todo este tiempo sin mí a su lado. Al mismo tiempo, contemplé como poder obtener la respuesta para esta palpitante pregunta en mi cabeza.

Por el momento, Albert estaba tan absorto cocinando que ni se había dado cuenta que yo lo estaba observando. Cuando sintió que estaba siendo observado, paró lo que estaba haciendo y me sonrió, preguntando, "Candy, ¿Podrías pasarme por favor aquella tabla para picar que se encuentra allá?"

Actuó como si no supiera que yo lo había estado observando. Entonces me dio instrucciones de que hacer para ayudarle en la cocina. Mientras tanto, casualmente me dijo que cuando tuviera largos descansos entre sus viajes de negocios, se retiraría a la cabaña del bosque para pasar una o dos noches y disfrutar de la naturaleza e independencia. Había ya dado a conocer anticipadamente al personal de servicio que hoy sería uno de esos días, así que era por eso que había suficiente comida en la alacena para que él pudiera cocinar lo que quisiera.

"¿Vienes acá en bote también?" pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando lo mejor posible por distraerme. Al menos debería sentirme honrada que me haya llevado con él para hacerle compañía en su retiro.

Negó con la cabeza y dijo, "En realidad, la respuesta es no. Usualmente vengo aquí caminando por el río, disfrutando del paisaje en el camino."

"¿Entonces por qué reparaste el bote de Stear?" Estaba curiosa.

"No lo sé. ¿Quizás porque imaginé que era un desperdicio dejarlo en la bodega?" terminó con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"También pienso lo mismo, Albert", estuve de acuerdo con él enseguida.

Después de una breve pausa, su sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras continuaba, "A propósito, George tenía razón en que me gusta pasar las mañanas en el solárium y que el personal de servicio no me molestaría para nada."

Rápidamente respondí, "¡Pero tuviste un intruso esta mañana!"

Estalló en carcajadas y me uní a él un poco después. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habíamos reído juntos de manera escandalosa.

Cuando la risa fue disminuyendo lentamente, indagué con el rostro serio, "Por favor sé sincero conmigo, Albert. ¿Perturbé tu soledad? ¿Preferirías estar a solas?"

Su expresión cambió casi imperceptiblemente. Fijando sus ojos en los míos, parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Mientras esperaba, me estaba poniendo aprehensiva por lo que él iba a decirme. Verdaderamente quería saber por qué me había traído aquí a la cabaña del bosque, su propio refugio. ¿De verdad disfrutaba pasar el tiempo conmigo o estaba siendo solamente cortés? La última cosa que deseaba escuchar de él era que quería fomentar el vínculo de padre-hija.

Un momento después, se rió entre dientes y desvió la mirada de vuelta para cocinar. "Todo lo contrario, Candy. Estoy más que feliz que te hayas aparecido hoy y aceptado mi invitación para acompañarme en este lugar." Su voz era uniforme e incluso amable, pero ninguna emoción era evidente.

Cuando estaba pensando qué lo había hecho titubear en este momento, Albert cambió de tema diciéndome que uno de los sirvientes vendría por la mañana para comprobar que no se necesitara algo. La mayor parte del tiempo, Albert habría despedido amablemente al sirviente de regreso, pero esta vez le dejaría una breve nota para que este contactara a George en su nombre.

"Le pediré a George que venga mañana por la tarde, y estoy seguro que él entenderá la razón por la qué le he pedido que venga. En todo caso, no quiero que los criados se enteren que tú estás aquí conmigo," finalizó en tono natural, observándome con una mirada determinante.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?" No me había ofendido, pero tampoco terminaba por entenderlo.

"Eres muy inocente, Candy." Su rostro se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa y con paciencia me lo explicó, "No quiero que nadie sepa que estamos juntos y a solas, excepto George. La mayoría de los sirvientes no saben que tú eres mi… mi…" Él se detuvo pensativamente y me dio una rápida mirada antes de continuar, "Está bien, ellos no saben sobre nuestra relación."

Estaba aliviada más allá de las palabras cuando me di cuenta que estaba claramente reacio a decir que yo era su hija, así como yo no quería pensar que él era mi padre. Cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle por ser considerado, de repente preguntó preocupado, frunciendo las cejas levemente, "¿Confías en mí?"

¡Así que en realidad estaba tratándome como a una dama! Respondí con firme voz, "¡Por supuesto! Albert, siempre he confiado en ti, así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso," le aseguré con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo, habíamos compartido la misma habitación como hermanos por más de un año y él siempre había sido un caballero.

"Gracias, Candy," respondió en señal de alivio antes que cambiara su atención de vuelta para preparar la cena. Entonces comentó sin verme, "Sé que pude haberte presentado ante los sirvientes, pero no hoy. Tal vez la próxima vez cuando vengas de nuevo."

Estaba intrigada por lo que me había dicho, lo que indicaba que había sopesado sus opciones y aun así decidido pasar el tiempo a solas conmigo, por lo menos por un día, sin ojos entrometidos alrededor de nosotros. Supe de hecho que de ser así, debíamos guardar la etiqueta cuando los sirvientes estuvieran con nosotros, lo que ninguno de nosotros disfrutaba mucho. Sin embargo el pensamiento de que Albert me había pedido que le acompañara en su refugio, significaba mucho para mí y me hacía sentir que yo era alguien muy especial para él, especialmente porque supuestamente era un tiempo en el que disfrutaba de su libertad y de estar lejos de todos los demás.

Debo de admitir que había disfrutado un maravilloso tiempo con Albert a partir de ese momento. Pronto estábamos de vuelta en nuestra vieja forma de ser, tratándonos el uno al otro como solíamos hacerlo como si el tiempo no nos hubiera separado del todo. Después de tener una gran cena al aire libre mientras disfrutábamos de la majestuosa puesta del sol, regresamos a la cabaña del bosque para descansar. Albert sugirió que yo usara la única cama en la cabaña y que él dormiría en el sillón justo al lado de esta. Al principio, intenté protestar, bromeando que yo no debería de usar su cama, pero él insistió. Muy pronto, me rendí ante el agotamiento. Había sido un largo día para mí, y no tuve problemas en quedarme dormida, sintiéndome satisfecha que por fin me había reunido con Albert. De hecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un sueño maravilloso y profundo.

Después de pasar la noche con Albert y sus amigos animales dentro de la cabaña del bosque, al día siguiente me llevó a sus lugares favoritos en la zona, haciendo juntos todo tipo de actividades divertidas al aire libre. En resumen, no me había sentido tan viva y extasiada en meses, y estos dos días se convertirían definitivamente en algunos de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

En realidad, disfruté tanto de la presencia de Albert que realmente no me importó que hiciéramos mientras él estuviera allí conmigo. Después, incluso sugerí hacer dos largas cadenas de flores, un para él y otra para Pouppe, como un recuerdo de mi parte para ellos. Después de recolectar todas las flores que necesitaba, Albert me dijo en tono apenado que él no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, así que quería tomar una siesta mientras yo estaba trabajando en mi proyecto.

Se recostó justo detrás de mí y se quedó profundamente dormido en poco tiempo. Desde que sabía que George iría a recogerme pronto, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para trabajar tan rápido como pude. Pensando en George, de repente se me ocurrió que él debió haber percibido también los conflictos internos de Albert. ¿O se los habría confiado Albert? De todas formas, Albert debió haber contactado pronto a George después de su recuperación y reanudado su trabajo en los negocios familiares incluso aun cuando él había decidido permanecer conmigo en las afueras de Chicago. Fue por eso que Albert había tenido que trabajar tan duro cada día y eso también explicaba el por qué nuestros vecinos lo habían visto con otros hombres de traje negro y él tenía un ingreso extra de vez en cuando.

Así que el normalmente hermético George había optado por desobedecer al Señor William revelándome su paradero, completamente consciente que la Tía Abuela Elroy había empleado mal su nombre. Cuando me reúna después con George, me gustaría agradecerle con todo mi corazón, aunque no habían palabras que pudieran describir completamente cuan agradecida estaba con él por haberme llevado de regreso a Albert.

Durmiendo profundamente, Albert parecía tan tranquilo, guapo e incluso infantil. Lo miré con ternura en mi corazón y la sensación de calor que recorrió mi cuerpo estaba diciéndome que no estaba mirando a mi hermano o a mi padre, sino al hombre de quien yo estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba segura que sentía Albert por mí; yo ciertamente esperaba que mis sentimientos no fueran unilaterales.

Por lo menos pude ver que él también había disfrutado bastante de mi compañía y nada de lo que había hecho implicaba en absoluto que él me consideraba como su hermana. De hecho, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar nunca nuestra relación adoptiva pero no podía negar que ambos mostramos cierta reserva y compostura. Ya sea intencionalmente o no, evitamos estar muy cerca el uno del otro físicamente hablando, exceptuando ahora cuando él está descansando justo detrás de mí.

Con ilusión, pensé que quizás Albert no podría dar el primer paso para confesar sus sentimientos ya que él ¿Era supuestamente mi tutor? ¿Debería dejarle saber entonces mis sentimientos? Desde que yo no tenía idea de cuando lo volvería a ver, esta podría ser mi última oportunidad. Pronto, una idea me vino a la mente.

Después que había terminado mi excepcionalmente larga cadena de flores para Albert, lo desperté de su siesta. Mientras abría los ojos con renuencia, parecía aturdido por la profunda siesta. Inclusive se abofeteó a sí mismo una vez despierto y se frotó el rostro con fuerza. Un momento después, se irguió sobre sus codos, pero ligeramente arruinó la forma de la cadena de flores.

Así que le pedí que se volviera a recostar para poder arreglarla. Cuando terminé, él estaba visiblemente asombrado al ver mi trabajo final. La cadena tenía la forma de un corazón, conmigo dentro circundándome y casi toda la cadena descansaba sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Mientras se encontraba sin palabras, posiblemente todavía recuperándose de la impresión, le pregunté castamente, "¿Te gusta?"

Eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer para expresarme, pero entonces después de eso escuchamos una bocina. George ya estaba aquí por mí y yo sabía que tenía que irme. Quería preguntarle a Albert si lo vería de nuevo, pero creí que él se aparecería si así lo deseara. Supuse que mi mensaje estaba lo suficientemente claro.

_(fin del flashback)_

Sin embargo, cuando vi que Albert había venido hoy a la fiesta de compromiso para hacerle frente a la Tía Abuela Elroy por causa mía, me sentí profundamente conmovida. Eso mostró que verdaderamente se preocupaba por mí ya que estaba supuestamente disfrutando de su descanso entre sus frenéticos viajes de negocios.

Solo entonces, mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago, sucedió que vi un fuerte árbol con ramas robustas y no pude resistir la tentación de treparlo a pesar de llevar puesto un fino vestido. Una vez estuve cerca de la copa del árbol, ¡La espectacular vista era impresionante! Creí que cuando Albert viniera después, estaría alegre en acompañarme para admirar el hermoso lago detrás de la magnífica mansión desde un lugar alto.

¿O se comportaría como el Tío Abuelo William? Albert seguramente había actuado de manera muy diferente en la fiesta de compromiso como alguien quien tenía la autoridad absoluta en la familia. ¿Qué dirían los invitados sobre el Señor William, si lo vieran sentado en la rama de un árbol como un adolescente sin refinamiento alguno? Bueno, si el Señor William debe conservar su imagen intacta, yo siempre puedo bajar del árbol.

Cuando estaba anticipando si Albert tenía algo específico que decirme, me di cuenta que no le había escrito a mis madres en el Hogar de Pony por mucho tiempo ya. Ya era hora de ponerlas algo al día. En particular, describiría como había conocido a mi padre adoptivo y como él había venido en mi rescate para el forzado compromiso.

No hace falta decir, que no iba a decirles sobre mis sentimientos por mi tutor. Primero, no quería que mis madres se preocuparan por mí. Más importante, yo misma estaba muy confundida sobre mi relación con Albert. Deseaba que no se hubiera referido hacia mí como "su importantísima hija adoptiva" cuando le estaba hablando a la Tía Abuela frente a todos los invitados. Sabía que era verdad, con todo hirió mis sentimientos. Tenía la sensación que todo esto fue para protegerme de los perversos chismes debido a la acusación de Neil sobre nosotros de haber vivido juntos en el pasado.

En última instancia, quiero descubrir que es lo que Albert piensa sobre nosotros o sobre nuestra relación, en lo profundo de su corazón.

_¿Quién soy yo para Albert?_

_Continuará…_

=o=o=o=

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! _Lulu G, Gatita Andrew, Paloma, S. Lissa, ely jurez, sayuri1707, Lady Lyuva Sol, Amigocha, yuukychan, Magnolia A_**

**Nota de la autora:**

Me sentí tan deficiente cuando intenté describir como Candy descubrió la verdadera identidad de Albert y sus subsecuentes reacciones. Fue un momento impactante para ambos pero muy romántico e incluso agridulce. No importa cuando esfuerzo haya puesto en ello, aún tenía la sensación de que no había hecho lo suficiente por capturar la esencia y belleza de este episodio en el manga.

También, sé que este encuentro en Candy Candy Final Story es un poco diferente, pero me prefiero más el encuentro en la versión manga.


	3. Dudas (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

Mi personaje, Ruby.

**Nota:**

Quisiera expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a aquellas lectoras que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar comentarios positivos o enviarme palabras de aliento, o a aquellas que han agregado ésta historia como una de sus favoritas. Espero que disfruten leer este capítulo así como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Por favor dejen algunas palabras si les gustó. ¡Gracias!

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a QuevivaCandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias!

-Ms Puddle

**Capítulo III "Dudas" (Parte 1)**

En los últimos meses, la añoranza que tenía por Albert me había hecho sentir muy sola y melancólica, pero cuando estuve en su presencia de nuevo, me sentí alegre, viva y satisfecha. También me sentí a gusto conmigo misma. No había necesidad de pretender ser alguien más ya que él prácticamente me conocía por dentro y por fuera.

Además, no podía negar los tiernos sentimientos de mi corazón. En verdad me sentí profundamente conectada a él y nunca me canso de él, incluso después de pasar el tiempo juntos por horas. Siempre logró hacerme sentir segura, protegida y lo más importante, querida.

Pero de nuevo, ¿Quién soy yo para él?

Me pregunté cómo se habrá sentido él ayer cuando le mostré la cadena de flores con forma de corazón después que tomara una siesta. Ciertamente se había sorprendido al extremo de quedarse sin palabras. ¿Será esta la razón por la que ahora quiere reunirse conmigo por el lago?

No preví que no tendría que esperarlo por mucho tiempo antes que mi oído captara el sonido de su voz, llamándome por mi nombre. Cuando vi a Albert no muy lejos, buscándome debajo del árbol y girando su cabeza de un lado al otro, estaba tan emocionada que sin vacilar, lo invité para que me acompañara aquí en lo alto, a pesar de estar completamente preparada para que él me informara que tenía que comportarse en su propia residencia.

Por lo tanto, estaba extasiada cuando Albert en seguida aceptó mi invitación, aflojándose la corbata con impaciencia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje. Una vez los colgó en una de las ramas más bajas, trepó con cautela, esforzándose por no arruinar sus ropas. Así que incluso ahora, todavía era el mismo muchacho con quien yo había pasado un fabuloso tiempo ayer. Ahora, se parecía muy poco al hombre que me defendió en la fiesta de compromiso. Hace un momento, había puesto el rostro serio, tratando con tacto a su tía y a Neil y sin comprometer su posición o aminorar su autoridad.

Para el momento en que Albert alcanzó la rama donde me encontraba, saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil, diciéndole que lamentablemente mi vestido se había rasgado. Dándome una sonrisa de resignación, me dijo que lo mismo le había pasado a su fina camisa, y esa era la razón por la que él prefería no usar este costoso tipo de ropas.

Después de haberse acomodado a mi lado, puso los dedos en su boca y dejó salir un penetrante silbido, llamando la atención de aquellas aves que estaban descansando en la parte superior del árbol encima de nosotros. Cuando escucharon su llamado, se dispusieron a bajar y volaron alrededor de su brazo extendido y le dieron cordiales saludos. Su radiante sonrisa incluso atrajo a una de ellas para posarse sobre su mano.

Mientras Albert se estaba divirtiendo con las amigables aves, bromeando comentó que algunas veces deseaba poder trabajar en un árbol.

"Candy, amo la naturaleza más que la gran riqueza y el alto prestigio. Por lo que cuando era más joven, siempre pensé en escaparme de esta familia," me dijo en tono casual, aun jugueteando con las aves. Lo que acaba de decir, me hizo sentir que yo era una persona especial para él ya que se sentía cómodo en compartir sus pensamientos más íntimos conmigo.

"Pero la Tía Abuela Elroy ya es mayor, y…" mi voz se fue apagando mientras me daba cuenta que Albert debió haber sabido esto mejor que nadie en la familia.

Como era de esperarse, respondió con remordimiento, "Si, lo sé. Es tiempo que cambie mi forma de ser y sea responsable también por mi familia."

Hizo una pausa y exhaló un suspiro de aflicción, mirando hacia el lago y luciendo abatido. Yo estaba más que feliz en que él confiara en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme ver su lado débil, especialmente porque él era por lo general el fuerte, quien me había consolado y dado fuerza en el pasado.

Al mismo tiempo, me compadecí de él profundamente. Antes, me había parecido tan poderoso y autoritario frente a todos nosotros, pero conociéndolo tan bien, creí que preferiría ser un don nadie, para poder escoger libremente y hacer cualquier cosa que le gustara en la vida. Debió haberse sentido confinado con la carga de ser el jefe de tan prestigiosa familia.

Repentinamente, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto, imitando a la hermética Tía Abuela Elroy, con la expresión de cara larga. Luego cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y resopló, sonando más áspero de lo usual, "En realidad, Candy, ¿Crees que voy a terminar pareciéndome a mi tía?"

Su imitación me hizo reír sin parar. Entre mis ataques de risa, murmuré, "Oh no… para nada…"

Estaba tan segura que él nunca podría comportarse como la Tía Abuela, quien no parecía saber cómo relajarse o disfrutar de la vida. Albert parecía divertido, con su rostro transformándose en una amplia sonrisa y con sus ojos azules brillando traviesamente. Recostándose sobre el tronco para mirarme, rió con disimulo mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, "¡Esa es una respuesta llena de tacto!"

Sonrojándome al pensar que a pesar de nuestra relación adoptiva, él aún me trataba como a su eterna amiga y confidente, hice un comentario con una casta sonrisa, "¡Parece que en realidad algún día vas a trabajar en un árbol!"

Al instante siguiente, su sonrisa se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada. Mientras tanto, Albert podría pasar fácilmente por un muchacho y me recordó nuestros buenos y viejos tiempos cuando de nuevo era ahora la misma persona libre de preocupaciones. Yo realmente disfruté de su compañía, sintiéndome que nos habíamos acercado más que antes después de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos en los últimos dos días. Mientras que estaba absorta meditando en mis pensamientos, evocando los momentos inolvidables que compartimos en Lakewood, no me percaté que él había parado de reír y me estaba observando en silencio, con los labios curvándose en una cálida y dulce sonrisa. Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos, admirando internamente su encanto y extrema buena apariencia. Si, él era el Tío Abuelo William y sin embargo, era mucho más joven de lo que yo había pensado y simplemente tan impresionante como lo había imaginado.

Mientras sus tiernos ojos azules me estaban atrapando con su mirada, podía sentir como un calor crecía rápida y profundamente dentro de mí y como mi corazón latía con fuerza. Albert nunca antes me había mirado de esta manera, lo que me dio una fuerte esperanza de que él iba a decirme algo que yo quería escuchar.

…

_¿Sientes mi corazón palpitar?_

_¿Entiendes?_

_¿Sientes lo mismo?_

_¿O solo estoy soñando?_

_¿Está esto quemando una llama eterna?_

…

_Di mi nombre _

_El sol brilla a través de la lluvia_

_Toda una vida tan sola_

_Y entonces tú vienes y alivias el dolor_

_No quiero perder este sentimiento [1]_

Desafortunadamente, la atmósfera se hizo añicos por una voz debajo de nosotros. "Ahí están, Candy y Al… mmm… ¡Tío Abuelo William! ¡Hemos estado buscándolos por todas partes!"

Debo de admitir que estaba profundamente decepcionada por la interrupción, pero estos eran mis amigos, así que no debía actuar para nada con amargura. Entonces escuché a Albert decir esto en voz alta, "Candy, ¿Bajamos del árbol para acompañarles?"

Tan pronto como estuvimos abajo, mientras Albert se estaba poniendo de nuevo la corbata y la chaqueta, Archie hizo una leve reverencia ante él con respeto, diciendo, "Tío Abuelo William—"

Albert lo interrumpió, poniendo firmemente una mano sobre el hombro de Archie. "Archie, solo olvídate de esa formalidad y llámame Albert como solías hacerlo."

Aunque Albert estaba sonriendo, Archie tragó saliva y pareció titubear, intercambiando miradas dubitativas con Annie y Patty. Entonces yo hablé alegremente como en un intento de remover sus dudas, "Archie, Annie y Patty, ¡Él todavía es Albert para mí!"

Con todo, Annie tímidamente expresó su preocupación, "Pero él todavía es tu tutor—"

"Si, ya sé eso Annie," la interrumpí, sonando un poco impaciente, y Annie inmediatamente le dio una ligera mirada a Archie.

"De todos modos, la Tía Abuela Elroy desea ver a Candy," dijo Archie. "¿Y adivinen qué? Ella dijo que ustedes dos debían de estar juntos y escondidos en alguna parte."

Albert y yo nos miramos rápidamente. Frunciendo el ceño, repetí después de Archie sólo para asegurarme, "¿La Tía Abuela Elroy desea verme a mí?"

Archie simplemente asintió con una sonrisa encantadora extendiéndose por su lindo rostro. Mientras era normal que la Tía Abuela quisiera encontrar a Albert, ¿Por qué deseaba verme a mí? A juzgar por la expresión de desconcierto de Albert, parecía que él tampoco tenía idea, así que también preguntó con curiosidad, "Archie, ¿Te dijo la Tía Elroy por qué?"

Archie contestó encogiendo los hombros, "Bueno, ella no nos lo dijo, pero creo que es por algo muy importante."

Eso sonó bastante terrible y no pude evitar sentirme aprehensiva. Entonces Archie continuó hablando con Albert, "Ah, por supuesto la Tía Abuela Elroy también está buscándote, Tío Abuelo Will—"

Tan pronto como Archie notó la fingida mirada asesina de Albert, Archie espetó, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, "Está bien, está bien, ¡Albert!"

Albert le dio una sonrisa de aprobación, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. "¡Eso está mejor, Archie!"

Entonces Archie continuó, "Albert, la Tía Abuela no se siente bien, y ella quiere que te comunique que los invitados se irán pronto."

Aquello significaba que el Señor William debía regresar y atenderlos, así que suavemente le di un codazo y expresé, "Albert, creo que no deberías decepcionar a tus invitados."

Albert me miró y sugirió, "Candy, ¿Vendrás conmigo entonces?"

En realidad, a estas alturas ya estábamos regresando juntos muy lentamente, así que Archie propuso, "Albert, tu adelántate. Yo mismo llevaré a Candy con la Tía Abuela Elroy."

Annie rápidamente imitó el gesto, "Si, nosotros acompañaremos a Candy."

Patty también asintió en silencio.

Sonreí entre dientes sarcásticamente, burlándome de mí misma, "Todos ustedes sonaron como que si la Tía Abuela fuera algún monstruo al que yo no podría enfrentarme."

Albert respondió con un suspiro exagerado, "¡Pensé que ya lo sabías, Candy!"

Entonces todos estallamos en carcajadas. Si bien yo podría parecer normal ante ellos, de hecho por dentro estaba poniéndome cada vez más ansiosa, preguntándome que era eso tan urgente e importante por lo que la Tía Abuela quería verme enseguida aun cuando ella no se sentía bien, como si quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad que Albert estaría ocupado con los invitados. ¿Me haría pasar un mal rato por el fiasco de antes en la fiesta de compromiso?

No nos tomó mucho tiempo para regresar a la mansión y un sirviente vino a nuestro encuentro, haciendo una reverencia ante Albert. "Señor William, la Señora Elroy ya se ha retirado a su habitación y está esperando a la Señorita Candice."

Albert asintió y se giró hacia mí con aspecto serio, dándome un consejo, "Candy, por favor prométeme que no importa lo que mi tía diga, no vas a tomar ninguna decisión sin hablarme primero. ¿De acuerdo?"

Lo prometí sin perder tiempo, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante. Entonces se alejó de nosotros, dando zancadas lleno de confianza por vestíbulo para ir a atender su deber como anfitrión. Cuando Archie observó a Albert marcharse, amablemente preguntó, "Candy, ¿Ya estás lista?"

Así que subimos con dificultad las escaleras y nos dirigimos juntos al dormitorio de la Tía Abuela. Después que llamamos a la puerta del dormitorio, esta se abrió y una mucama me saludó cortésmente, "Señorita Candice, la Señora Elroy quisiera verla a solas."

Archie instantáneamente tomó la palabra en mi nombre, "Ruby, le hemos prometido a la Señorita Candice que le haríamos compañía—"

Él fue interrumpido por la voz de la Tía Abuela desde el interior, "Ruby, ¿Es mi querido Archie? ¡Está bien! Déjalos entrar a todos. Hay suficiente espacio hasta para diez personas aquí en la antesala."

En consecuencia, Ruby retrocedió para dejarnos entrar. Vimos a la Tía Abuela sentada en un lujoso sofá, dándonos la espalda, así que le dimos la vuelta para saludarla uno por uno. Cuando fue mi turno, ella me hizo señas junto a una voz sorprendentemente amable, "Candice ven y siéntate a mi lado."

Si fuera muy dura conmigo como de costumbre, podría fácilmente defenderme con aplomo, pero ahora me sentía perdida, insegura de cómo debía reaccionar. En ese instante, vi que mis amigos estaban también estupefactos por el comportamiento atípico y peculiar de la Tía Abuela. Entonces, escuché su cálida y acogedora voz de nuevo, "Candice, ¿Por qué estas titubeando? Solo ponte cómoda, ¿Si?"

Por lo tanto, me preparé mentalmente y me senté a su lado; la Tía Abuela les hizo un ademán a Archie y a los demás para sentarse en otro sofá frente a nosotras. Mientras nos ofrecía una exquisita selección de tartas, pasteles, y chocolates, le ordenó a Ruby servir té en nuestras tazas.

Por primera vez en mi vida, aunque la Tía Abuela no estaba sonriendo, con todo observé que sus rasgos estaban más suaves. Encontré su comportamiento conmigo como el de una querida abuela, lo que era absurdo cuando menos, especialmente porque conocía a ciencia cierta que a ella yo siempre le había desagradado. Introduje un pedazo del delicado chocolate en mi boca mientras meditaba lo que ella reservaba para mí.

"Ruby, eso es todo por ahora." Así que Ruby hizo una rápida reverencia y dejó la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Entonces, para mi gran asombro, la Tía Abuela suavemente me dio palmaditas en las manos y me habló con un tono apreciativo, "Candice, primero y principalmente, quisiera expresarte mi más sincera gratitud por cuidar de William cuando él estuvo amnésico y perdido."

Yo incliné la cabeza en reverencia, diciendo, "Tía Abuela Elroy, yo le debía a Albert mi vida y eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él."

"Si, William me ha dicho que…" entonces abruptamente levantó escéptica una ceja y preguntó con incredulidad, "¿Albert? ¿Es así como llamas a tú padre?"

La mire a los ojos con valor y con paciencia respondí, "¡Sí! Siempre lo he conocido como Albert y él no desea que cambie incluso ahora."

Mientras que la Tía Abuela fruncía las cejas en reproche, Archie me defendió, "Tía Abuela Elroy, ¡El Tío Abuelo William también me ha dicho a mí que lo llame Albert!"

Justo después de eso, Annie y Patty también expresaron sus opiniones para apoyarme. La Tía Abuela chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. "¡Eso no es apropiado! Debo hablar con William al respecto."

Entonces Archie continuó explicando, "Annie, Patty y yo podemos dar testimonio que cuando el Tío Abuelo William sufría de amnesia, ¡Ninguno de nosotros tenía la más mínima idea de quien era él en realidad! A excepción de Candy, todos nosotros lo conocimos por primera vez en el Zoológico Blue River en Londres antes de su accidente, y eso era todo lo que sabíamos. Apoyamos completamente a Candy en aquel entonces para ayudar a Albert… mmm… al Tío Abuelo William, para que se recuperara de la pérdida de memoria."

La Tía Abuela dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro sin decir nada por un largo rato, probablemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Esta debió haber sido la tarde más confusa de mi vida. Primero, el forzado compromiso fue dramáticamente suspendido por la interferencia de Albert y más tarde, él me pidió que nos reuniéramos en privado, aparentemente titubeando en decirme algo que estaba en su cabeza. Después, la Tía Abuela Elroy, quien varias veces había expresado sin rodeos cuanto deseaba que el Tío Abuelo William me repudiara, de repente me trató como si yo siempre hubiera sido alguien muy querido para ella, como Eliza por ejemplo. En cualquier caso, tuve la fuerte sensación de que no solo era mi imaginación de que ella solo estaba fingiendo ser amable conmigo. En otras palabras, detrás de su apariencia hospitalaria había alguna intención intrigante.

El torbellino de pensamientos fue interrumpido por su tono cálido y conciliador, "Candice, para probarte que realmente te he aceptado como la hija adoptiva de mi querido William, quisiera que te mudaras a la mansión hoy mismo."

Mientras yo estaba desagradablemente sorprendida por escuchar aquello, Archie exclamó con sus ojos brillando por la emoción, "Candy, ¿No es eso grandioso?"

Annie aplaudió alegremente, diciendo, "¡Eso significa que podremos vernos todos los días a partir de ahora!"

"¡Sí!" afirmó Patty. "Qué maravilloso Candy!"

La Tía Abuela pareció extremadamente complacida y agregó, "Es correcto, de hecho, una de las mejores habitaciones con vista al lago ya ha sido preparada para ti, Candice, le he dado instrucciones al mayordomo para que también te asigne a una mucama."

Sonó como si ellos habían esperado completamente que accediera a este acuerdo sin ninguna reserva. Por supuesto que me gustaría ver a mis amigos frecuentemente, y daría cualquier cosa por permanecer de nuevo cerca de Albert, pero aborrecí la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo con él como su hija adoptiva. Era también consciente que al mudarme, básicamente estaba aceptando ese papel en su vida, y esa era la última cosa que yo quería.

El siempre perceptivo Archie me lanzó una mirada de preocupación y amablemente preguntó, "Candy, no pareces entusiasmada, ¿Por qué?"

Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarme, la Tía Abuela habló, "Bien, Archie, Annie y Patty, deseo hablar con Candice en privado. Ya ven, he sido muy amable con ella hasta ahora, ¿No es así?"

Después de haberse mirado el uno al otro por un momento, fijaron sus ojos sobre mí con consternación. Entonces la Tía Abuela preguntó, "¿Qué sucede Archie? ¿No confías en mí?"

Con valor, les dije, "Está bien, amigos míos. Puedo quedarme sola con la Tía Abuela."

La Tía Abuela asintió hacia ellos con alegría mientras ellos de mala gana se levantaron del sofá uno detrás del otro. Cuando se estaban yendo, no podían parar de voltear a ver hacia atrás para mirarme por encima de sus hombros con la palabra lo siento escrita en sus rostros. Hice lo posible por sonreírles a mis amigos aunque me sentí como si estuviera sentada sobre alfileres y agujas.

Después que escuchamos que la puerta se cerró, la Tía Abuela me observó por unos cuantos segundos antes de preguntar, "Candice, ¿Sabes que te estás convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer?"

Esto era absolutamente inesperado. Negando con la cabeza, estaba sin palabras y sentí que el color se me subía a las mejillas.

Ella suspiró y comentó, "Neil está perdidamente enamorado de ti, Candice."

Bajé la cabeza como respuesta y me preparé para una reprimenda o acción disciplinaria por mi insolente comportamiento durante la fiesta de compromiso. La Tía Abuela debió haberse sentido humillada por la forma en que el compromiso con Neil fue anulado. Ella posiblemente pensó que Albert y yo habíamos conspirado contra ella, así que había despedido a todos mis amigos para que así ahora pudiera castigarme.

Sin embargo, abruptamente cambió de tema, "Cuando William se recuperó y nos contactó a George y a mí, prometió que continuaría trabajando con George con una condición. Es decir, él quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo con su amigo, quien le había salvado la vida, residiendo en las afueras de Chicago. Todo ese tiempo George y William mantuvieron en secreto que él estaba viviendo con una mujer."

Mientras yo permanecía en un embarazoso silencio, ella me miró rápidamente antes de tomar con calma un sorbo de su taza de té. Después, mirando algo a la distancia, siguió mascullando como si estuviera hablándose a sí misma, "Ofrecí recompensar a su amigo con una generosa cantidad de dinero, pero él lo rechazó e insistió en vivir con su amigo en un apartamento, lo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Pero de acuerdo a George, William había trabajado más duro que antes, y yo solo estaba feliz que William había cumplido su promesa, pensando que finalmente había cumplido con su papel en esta familia. Además, William me visitaba de vez en cuando dándome sus reportes parciales. En todo caso, fue mi descuido el no investigar su vida privada."

El tono de pesar estaba claro en su voz. Por algunos momentos, la Tía Abuela Elroy parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, llevándose la taza a la boca y tomando varios sorbos largos y lentos. Después de eso, me habló con el rostro solemne, "Cuando Neil reveló el hecho que William había estado viviendo contigo por un largo tiempo, me decidí a hablar con William. Así que después de la recepción, le pregunté directamente y con reserva sobre su relación contigo."

Inmediatamente me tensé y pensé rápidamente, _¿Qué le dijo Albert?_

Ella escudriño mi rostro cuidadosamente al punto de sentirme como si yo fuera una persona servil. Me pregunté si ella podía escuchar el golpeteo furioso de mi corazón. Entonces continuó con un largo suspiro, "Estuve más que aliviada cuando él me juró que ustedes habían permanecido vírgenes mientras vivieron juntos, tratándose como hermano y hermana."

"¡Eso es cierto! ¡Albert ha sido un verdadero caballero!" afirmé de todo corazón.

"¡Candice, por el amor de Dios, deberías parar de llamarle Albert! ¿Acaso no sabes que legalmente él es tu padre?" Me reprendió dándome una fulminante mirada.

"Pero él…" tragué saliva. Mientras intentaba dar una respuesta adecuada, ella continuó con su monólogo, "William también me dijo que aunque hacía mucho que se había ido de tu lado, solo habías descubierto su verdadera identidad hasta hace dos días en Lakewood, ¿Es eso correcto?"

"Si," logré responder con una voz apenas audible.

Ella prosiguió, "¿Te ha dicho alguna vez por qué decidió dejarte?" sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, casi perforándome, como sí ella quisiera usarlos para penetrar a través de mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada. Entonces vociferó con una severa voz, "¡Porque finalmente comenzó a comprender que lo qué había estado haciendo era inapropiado e inaceptable!"

Ante ese comentario, me giré bruscamente hacia ella, espantada. _¿Albert dijo eso? ¿O es solamente la especulación de ella?_

En realidad, ¿Qué era inapropiado e inaceptable? ¿El qué Albert y yo hubiéramos vivido juntos o qué habíamos desarrollado sentimientos el uno para el otro o ambas cosas? Obviamente ella sospechaba la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación, y había expresado abiertamente su desaprobación.

De repente, su mirada se suavizó y una sonrisa rozó sus labios. "A partir de hoy, Candice, te aseguro que vas a ser tratada como una princesa en esta mansión y me gustaría ver que se te presentaran a jóvenes que sean un buen partido para que te cases con el mejor de ellos cuando estés lista."

"¡No!" protesté con vehemencia, negando con la cabeza con fuerza. Me percaté que la Tía Abuela había visto a través de mí y que se había dado cuenta que yo sentía algo muy fuerte por Albert. Entonces ella quería hacerle saber a todos que yo no era más que la hija adoptiva del Señor William, y que ella me controlaría de tal manera que yo no tuviera la posibilidad de avanzar en mi relación con él más allá de eso. Mientras tanto, ella también haría su mejor esfuerzo para casarme tan pronto como fuera posible.

Notando mi fuerte reacción, me miró con incredulidad, levantando la ceja, "¿No? ¿Por qué no?"

En ese momento, le contesté internamente, ¡_porque yo no soy su marioneta!_

Sin embargo, me esforcé en reponerme y mantener la calma, en orden de no perder esta batalla. Cuando estuve segura que mi voz era lo suficientemente uniforme, le dije, "Con todo respeto, Tía Abuela Elroy, me temo que voy a rechazar su generosa oferta."

Hubo un silencio profundo mientras nos observamos una a la otra por un largo tiempo. Entonces inesperadamente, entrecerró los ojos e indagó, "¿Conoce William tus sentimientos?"

Sólo pude quedarme mirándola, perpleja, ya que sinceramente no estaba segura que responder. Ante mi sorprendente silencio, ella murmuró, "Ya veo."

Entonces me examinó con una mirada amable que estaba al borde de la compasión. Después de negar con su cabeza y exhalar un profundo suspiro, comentó, "Candice, ¿Te das cuenta? Yo también soy mujer. Entiendo cómo te sientes."

No podía creer lo que oía. Aunque estaba un poco dudosa, no podía parar una eufórica oleada de esperanza que florecía dentro de mí. Pero en ese momento, ella sorprendentemente tomó mis manos y me imploró en tono cariñoso, "Si tú lo amas, déjalo ir. ¿No deseas lo mejor para él? ¿No ves que siendo el único heredero del clan Ardlay, él debería considerar a una joven bien educada, procedente de una familia respetable, como la compañera de su vida?"

Retiré mis manos de las suyas enseguida, incapaz de dar cualquier otra respuesta que desviar mis ojos de los de ella. Sus palabras habían destruido mi absurdo optimismo y me culpé en primer lugar por ser tan ingenua por tener falsas esperanzas.

La Tía Abuela siguió presionando, "Candice, ¿Te ha dicho William que tú te pareces un poco a su difunta hermana, Rosemary? Yo conocí a ambos desde que eran unos bebés y tú no sabes cuánto adoraba William a Rosemary. Así que creo que cuando él se recuperó, quería continuar protegiéndote, tratándote como a su hermana menor, especialmente porque él estuvo solo la mayor parte de su vida."

Por dentro, me sentí confundida en cuanto escuché eso y continué guardando silencio, esquivando sus ojos. Sin darme un respiro, agregó, "¡A pesar que posiblemente antes haya sucumbido a tus encantos, es muy probable que ahora haya continuado con su vida y superado sus insensatas acciones! Después de todo, decidió dejar el apartamento y regresar a casa con nosotros hace meses, ¿Correcto, Candice?"

Una vez más, me quedé sin palabras mientras intenté analizar lo que ella me había dicho hasta ahora. De hecho, su última declaración era exactamente la interrogante más grande en mi mente. Yo era totalmente consciente que no había tenido ninguna noticia de Albert durante esos meses a excepción de cuando me había enviado aquel paquete, lo que era una prueba sólida de que él estaba tratando de olvidarme. Quizás eso explicaba por qué había intentado llevarme hacia donde estaba Terry.

La Tía Abuela Elroy ordenó, "Candice, mírame."

Obedecí distraídamente y ella me dio el golpe final, "¿Acaso William no acaba de anunciarles a todos en la fiesta de compromiso que tú eras su importante hija adoptiva?"

Terminó la pregunta con una sonrisa de satisfacción curvando sus labios, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizaron. La dolorosa verdad me golpeó directamente al rostro. Mi mente estaba dando vueltas, llena de terribles dudas; mi estómago amenazó con devolverse. Sentí como si algo me estuviera asfixiando impidiendo que dijera cualquier cosa.

Finalmente, concluyó con tono apacible, "Ser la hermosa hija del Señor William es como estar viviendo en un cuento de hadas. Te puedes olvidar de trabajar en esa dilapidada clínica para cuando el mes finalice. Los miembros de la alta sociedad de Chicago pronto notarán tu existencia. Ten la seguridad que habrán pretendientes haciendo fila por ti antes de que te des cuenta."

En ese momento tomó un breve descanso solo para asegurarse que yo todavía le estaba prestando atención. "Candice, créeme, una vez que estés conforme con tu nueva vida, serás capaz de poner toda esta tontería en el pasado sin perder tiempo."

Por alguna razón, mi mente se alejó al pasado cuando George me había rescatado del viaje a México. Nada podía describir la euforia cuando me había enterado que un señor extraordinariamente rico me había adoptado. Los días que siguieron, la convivencia con Anthony, Archie y Stear en la Mansión de Lakewood, habían sido increíbles y maravillosos, lo que me había hecho sentir como que estaba viviendo un dulce sueño. De repente, el pensamiento de que sería una loca si no aceptaba el ofrecimiento de la Tía Abuela se afianzó en mi mente, diciéndome que lo que me había propuesto tenía en efecto un perfecto sentido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba una pequeña voz en el fondo de mi mente, advirtiéndome que ese era su intento de sobornarme para que accediera.

Con todos estos mensajes contradictorios dentro de mi cerebro que estaban poniéndome como loca, salté y me di vuelta al sonido de un golpe en la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, entró un apuesto y galante caballero de elevada crianza. Era el Señor William Ardlay, quien aparentaba ser de cierto modo diferente a Albert, el espíritu libre con ropas casuales, con quien yo estaba más familiarizada.

Cuando la Tía Abuela se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, él la saludó, "Tía Elroy, ¿Ya se siente mejor?"

"¡Mucho mejor William!" respondió cordialmente. "Entonces, ¿Ya se fueron todos los invitados?"

Él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose en una fina silla cerca de su tía. Entonces ella lo elogió, con voz cálida llena de afecto y orgullo, "¿Sabes que muchos invitados estaban bastante impresionados por tu apuesto aspecto y galantes modales? Algunos incluso me han preguntado sobre tu estado civil y después me expresaron su interés para presentarte con las 'hijas' de sus amistades."

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó él despreocupadamente como si no pudiera importarle menos los cumplidos de los invitados, pero yo tenía el fuerte presentimiento que la Tía Abuela estaba en realidad hablándome a mí.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde están Archie y las chicas?" preguntó educadamente Albert mientras barría con su mirada nuestros rostros. Se detuvo para observarme con una genuina preocupación. Me di cuenta que él debió haber notado que yo no me veía muy bien del todo.

"Ah, ellos estuvieron aquí un rato antes que yo les pidiera que se retiraran," respondió ella con tono natural y continuó solo después que Albert se hubiera enfocado nuevamente en ella, "Verás, tenía algo que discutir con tu hija a solas, William."

"Entonces, ¿Sobre qué han estado hablando?" preguntó él con tono relajado, en un intento por reducir la evidente tensión entre nosotros y rápidamente agregó, "Espero no estar interrumpiendo."

Su tía le habló amablemente, "¡Oh no! Todo lo contrario. En realidad ¡Estoy contenta que te nos hayas unido!"

En ese momento, ella repentinamente me miró con una suave mirada, preguntando, "Candice, si no me equivoco, pronto cumplirás dieciocho años, ¿Correcto?"

Sin siquiera esperar por mi respuesta, cambió nuevamente su atención hacia Albert. "¿Puedes creer que pronto tu hija adoptiva tendrá edad para casarse? Así que estábamos a la mitad de una conversación sobre su expectativa para el matrimonio."

Un ceño instantáneamente frunció las cejas de Albert. Él se aclaró la garganta de una forma muy peculiar y con firmeza argumentó, "Tía Elroy, no creo que sea el momento para discutir un acuerdo matrimonial para Candy. Debería recordar que se acaba de escapar de uno el día de hoy."

Notando la obvia consternación en el rostro de Albert, la Tía Abuela Elroy inesperadamente admitió enseguida, "Muy bien William. No hay problema. Después de todo ella es tú hija."

El hecho que ella continuara refiriéndose a mí como la hija de Albert era extremadamente irritante, y creo que mi molestia debió ser visible en mi rostro. En ese momento, ella se tomó su tiempo para verme, entonces lo vio a él y de nuevo a mí. "Así que ahora, Candice, ¿Estás lista para ver tu habitación?"

Creo que ella pensó que exitosamente me había convencido de cambiar de parecer y no pude evitar sino mirar a Albert, quien parecía confundido. Él inmediatamente exigió, "¿Una habitación para Candy? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

La Tía Abuela le reprendió con un aspecto de sorpresa en el rostro, "¡Dios mío, William! ¿No piensas recibir a tú hija en tu casa? Así que he preparado una de las mejores habitaciones para darle la bienvenida en la mansión y está en el mismo nivel que el dormitorio principal."

Albert estaba sin palabras, mirándome con preocupación. Indudablemente, la Tía Abuela Elroy hizo esto para ponerlo entre la espada y la pared ya que sería muy extraño si él no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Su semblante plenamente manifestó la turbación de su mente y yo me pregunté si él tenía los mismos sentimientos sobre las implicaciones de mi mudanza.

Como era de esperarse, la Tía Abuela Elroy lo vio desorientado y le preguntó, "William, ¿Sucede algo?"

Él inmediatamente se repuso y comentó encogiendo los hombros, "Oh, no pasa nada, Tía Elroy."

Entonces con sus tiernos ojos fijos en mi rostro, declaró, "Pero deseo escuchar lo que piensa Candy—"

La Tía Abuela Elroy con impaciencia lo interrumpió e inquirió con una expresión de duda, "William, ¿Hablas en serio? No la vas a enviar de vuelta a ese apartamento, ¿cierto?"

El ligeramente replicó, "Vamos a escucharla, ¿De acuerdo, tía?"

Ella al parecer aceptó. Mientras estaban pacientemente esperando por mí, lo que la Tía Abuela había tratado de hacer que me imaginara, de cómo sería mi futuro, me vino a la mente. Podía imaginarme con facilidad vistiendo impresionantes vestidos y asistiendo a varias reuniones sociales como la hija del Señor William y también podía imaginar a Albert bailando con diferentes y hermosas señoritas, una de ellas eventualmente seria su futura esposa. Entonces, tan pronto como la imagen de él besando a su novia en la boda saltó en mi mente, sentí un dolor agudo como si un cuchillo acabara de ser clavado en mi pecho.

"¡NO-!" Grité con pasión, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en el fondo de mis ojos. Mi garganta estaba cerrada por la emoción.

Albert estaba completamente sorprendido por mi clamor; él apenas y logró susurrar mi nombre con un aspecto de perplejidad, "¿Candy?"

En un instante, me determiné a no hacer una escena allí, por lo que me obligué a recuperar la compostura inhalando profundamente algunas veces. Sin mirar directamente a Albert, hablé cuando creí que mi voz no me traicionaría, "Tío Abuelo William, por favor perdóneme. Este no es mi hogar y me gustaría regresar ahora al apartamento Magnolia si no le importa."

"¿Qué sucede, Candy?" preguntó mientras se inclinó hacia adelante y me observó inquisitivamente, al parecer sorprendido por la fría manera en que me había dirigido a él.

En ese momento, la Tía Abuela me miró con decepción. "Así que supongo que no deseas mudarte aquí, ¿Candice?"

No estaba segura si ella estaba genuinamente decepcionada, pero yo simplemente asentí. Entonces precipitadamente me disculpé y salí estando muy afectada como si no podía esperar para escapar de esa sofocante habitación. Cuando crucé el umbral de la habitación, escuché la voz agitada de Albert en el interior, "Tía Elroy, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Candy?"

_Continuará…_

=o=o=o=

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Gatita Andrew, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paloma, Just Raquel, Patty A, Amigocha, Nadia Msturino, Ysabel187, comolasaguilas40, Chiquita Andrew, shara, kira anima**_

**Nota de la autora:**

La conversación entre la Señora Elroy y Candy es completamente mi imaginación pero, creo firmemente que la Señora Elroy no se hubiera quedado sin hacer algo una vez que se enteró que Albert y Candy habían vivido juntos por bastante tiempo.

**Notas de pie de página:**

[1] Traducción de la canción "Eternal Flame" de The Bangles (1988).


	4. Dudas (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

Mis personajes, el Sr. Jacobson y su familia.

**Nota:**

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a QuevivaCandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias!

**Capítulo IV "Dudas" (Parte 2)**

No escuché su respuesta y me di cuenta que ya no me importaba. Sólo quería irme a casa y esconderme de todos, incluyendo a Albert. Mientras bajaba corriendo un tramo de las escaleras, él estaba llamándome por mi nombre pero lo ignoré porque todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Sabía que primero necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis sentimientos por él. Cuando pude escuchar sus pisadas alcanzándome por detrás, intenté acelerar el paso pero cuando llegué al descanso de las escaleras, él puso su fuerte mano en mi codo para detenerme.

Entonces suavemente me dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente con incredulidad cuando vio las lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro. ¿Podría él decir que estas lágrimas eran el resultado de una frustración reprimida?

Continuó mirándome por un momento o más, con su mirada preocupada buscando la mía. Después, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia mí. "Es posible que necesites esto, Candy."

Le agradecí con una débil sonrisa y empecé a enjugarme las lágrimas yo misma. En ese mismo instante, como deseaba poder arrojarme sobre él y llorar en sus brazos justo como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, pero las palabras de la Tía Abuela resonaban en mis oídos, _él ya ha superado sus insensatas acciones… les dijo a todos que tú eras su hija adoptiva…_

Después, su cálida voz me sacó de mi estupor. Suavemente solicitó, "Por favor dame el privilegio de llevarte a casa."

Me exhorté a rechazarlo si es que yo apreciaba mi cordura. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría continuar reprimiendo mis emociones, sin embargo, no me atrevía a decirle que no. La siguiente cosa que supe es que acepté asintiendo con la cabeza.

El bullicioso pasillo de repente se quedó en silencio mientras pasamos enfrente de los sorprendidos sirvientes, quienes estaban ocupados limpiando el salón de baile después de la gran recepción. Ellos inmediatamente retrocedieron un poco para darnos paso pero al mismo tiempo, no podían evitar sino lanzar miradas curiosas a nuestro paso. ¿Tal vez mis ojos se veían hinchados por el llanto?

En el trayecto a casa, ambos estábamos callados. Mientras Albert permanecía completamente concentrado en conducir, yo empezaba a evocar mi pasado mientras miraba por la ventana. Desde que lo conocí cerca de la cascada, él siempre había estado presto para echarme una mano o para darme un hombro donde llorar. Como mi tutor tras bambalinas, él me había respetado y apoyado en las decisiones que yo había tomado desde la adopción, incluso después de haber abandonado el Colegio San Pablo y haber decidido seguir una carrera de enfermería en lugar de seguir estudiando.

Pero ahora, después de reunirme con la Tía Abuela, eso me abrió los ojos para ver que apenas lo conocía, especialmente su otro lado conocido como el Señor William, un hombre que era un velado misterio. Solía pensar que conocía muy bien a Albert pero ahora, comencé a cuestionármelo.

En ese momento, inconscientemente lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía conducir un auto elegante que se aparentaba ser prácticamente nuevo, y ni siquiera sabía cuántos autos lujosos tenía su familia. Incluso Neil y Archive conducían sus propios autos. Considerando todos los negocios y propiedades de los Ardlay en todo el mundo, tuve que admitir con dolor que Albert y yo éramos de dos mundos diferentes y el ser su hija adoptiva, desafortunadamente no cerraba la brecha de nuestras posiciones sociales.

_Si tú lo amas, déjalo ir. _La voz de la Tía Abuela resonando de nuevo en mis oídos. Quizás ella tenía razón. No debería desear nada más sino lo mejor para el Señor William, cuya futura esposa debería ser una verdadera dama, nacida y criada en una reconocida familia digna de su posición social.

"Candy, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Su pregunta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y solo entonces me di cuenta que ya había estacionado el auto en una parada cerca de la Clínica Feliz. Le devolví una fingida sonrisa, preguntando, "¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí?"

"Puedo decir que estabas en este momento tan absorta en tus pensamientos que no me escuchaste para nada," replicó gentilmente, sonriendo con bastante ironía.

Miré con malhumor mi regazo. Él suplicó sonando intranquilo, "Candy, mi tía debió haber dicho algo que te perturbó. Por favor sé sincera conmigo."

Lentamente negué con la cabeza, desviando los ojos de su mirada. No estaba lista para darle a Albert los detalles de la conversación con ella. De hecho, dolía el solo recordar lo que había acontecido en esa habitación. Además, ¿Cómo podía decirle que él era la razón principal por la que yo estaba deprimida?

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y encogió los hombros en resignación. Entonces cuando dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta del pasajero, comentó, "Me he estacionado aquí porque quiero caminar a casa contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y extraño este vecindario."

_Mucho tiempo en efecto… tú me dejaste en una noche nevada y ahora las flores están floreciendo…_

La tarde ya estaba empezando a caer y caminamos juntos en pensativo silencio, sus dedos apenas tocando mi brazo como en un gesto protector.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras del edificio, Albert habló en voz alta, "Candy, lamentablemente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ya que debo regresar a la mansión."

Yo simplemente asentí sin decir nada. Después de mirarme rápidamente, comentó, "Pensé que me preguntarías por qué."

"Está bien. ¿Por qué?", le pregunté secamente.

Una mirada perpleja se adueñó de sus ojos por un momento antes de decirme el motivo, "Durante la recepción de hoy, mi tía me presentó a uno de nuestros socios comerciales a largo plazo, el Señor Jacobson. Él nos invitó a cenar en su casa esta noche para conocer a sus hijos, quienes han estudiado en Londres. De hecho, he pensado en invitarles a Archie y a ti para que fueran conmigo porque me dijeron que su hijo menor acaba de terminar su educación universitaria y que antes había estudiado en el Colegio San Pablo."

Un sombrío pensamiento apareció en mi mente, así que _a Albert le gustaría presentarme ante este joven como su hija adoptiva. En serio, ¿Qúe podía esperar? El Señor Jacobson estaba en la fiesta de compromiso y sabía quién era yo… ¡Un momento! ¿También Albert está pensando en casarme?_

Sintiéndome aún más abatida, estaba consciente que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta principal del apartamento, así que dije, "Gracias por traerme a casa. Ahora puedes irte."

Con una expresión aturdida, él preguntó, "¿No vas a dejarme pasar, Candy?"

Mientras yo insertaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, me inventé una excusa, "Estoy cansada. Fue un día muy largo para mí. Además, ¿No se supone que deberías estar dirigiéndote a la mansión?"

"Todavía tengo tiempo, pero por supuesto si no soy bienvenido, entonces—"

Lo interrumpí mientras negaba con la cabeza hoscamente, "¡No Albert! ¡Por favor no digas eso!"

Después de mirarme de forma pensativa por unos segundos, indagó con una voz triste, "Candy, ¿Por qué sigues ocultándome que pasa?"

Finalmente perdí el control en ese instante y grité con voz angustiada, "¡Sí! ¡Pero tú también me ocultas cosas!"

Él me miró con ojos incrédulos y bien abiertos mientras yo me aparté inhalando bruscamente, llevándome una mano a la boca, "¡Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Albert!"

Al instante siguiente, abrí la puerta y entré a toda velocidad, lanzándome en una silla junto a la mesa del comedor. Realmente no sabía lo que me había sucedido y no podía describir las fuertes emociones que agitaban mi mente en esos momentos. ¿Eran estas las consecuentes esperanzas frustradas después de la reunión con la Tía Abuela Elroy? ¿O era la frustración tratando de ajustarse a mi relación con Albert? ¿Quién era él para mí en este momento? Me sentí tan confundida y con el corazón destrozado; mi espíritu estaba abrumado.

Justo entonces, no pude contenerme más, así que rompí en llanto, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, sollozando fuertemente. Él entró en silencio y encendió las luces. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y él se dirigió directamente a la cocina para servirnos agua. Entonces, puso un vaso sobre la mesa del comedor y se sentó en otra silla. Mientras esperaba a que me calmara, lo escuché tragar su bebida y poner el vaso sobre la mesa.

Después de lo que me pareció un largo momento, mi llanto gradualmente disminuyó y él amablemente me pasó el vaso con agua y me dijo con voz suave, "Candy, tienes razón. Siento no haber sido completamente honesto contigo…"

Lo miré asombrada. _¿Iba él a informarme lo que la Tía Abuela Elroy había estado tratando de convencerme esta tarde?_

Él me miró con una dulce mirada y continuó, "La Tía Elroy tenía razón, se supone que debo recibirte en mi—"

Lo interrumpí impetuosamente, "No quiero escuchar más eso."

Él parecía un poco desanimado y habló con la voz cansada, "Candy, he estado teniendo dificultades para decirte esto yo mismo, así que ¿Podrías por favor dejarme terminar?"

Me mordí el labio inferior y me dije que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a la dura realidad, así que cedí ante su súplica. Dije en voz baja, "Está bien. Por favor continúa."

Él empezó, "Candy, probablemente pudiste ver que yo estaba renuente a aceptar lo que la Tía Elroy te acaba de pedir sobre mudarte a la mansión. Mi principal preocupación es…"

Él hizo una pausa para observarme por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un largo y profundo suspiro. Después, sin prisa se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la agradable pero deplorable sala. En poco tiempo, se detuvo frente a la ventana para mirar al exterior a través del cristal mientras continuó hablando de espaldas frente a mí, "¿Recuerdas que dije que había pensado invitarte para que fueras conmigo esta noche a la cena?"

"Si," le contesté, esforzándome por permanecer tranquila aunque mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, poniéndome ansiosa por lo que él iba a decir.

Sin moverse mucho, continuó mirando hacia afuera, murmurando, "Pero pronto descarté esa idea cuando la realidad me golpeó… tú probablemente no deseas que tu vida tome este rumbo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" estaba bastante alarmada por escuchar eso, así que me puse de pie y me acerqué a él lentamente.

Él se giró para verme y explicó con una expresión seria, con su mirada inquebrantable y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, "Una vez que te involucres con el Señor William Ardlay, ya no podrás gozar de tu libertad tanto como antes. Incluso posiblemente tendrás que renunciar a lo que deseas en la vida, esforzándote por soportar valores y costumbres familiares pasadas de moda, porque ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar eso. Mientras que yo no tengo alternativa en la vida por haber nacido en esta familia; no deseo obligarte a que lleves esta carga." [1]

"Albert…" yo estaba profundamente conmovida, no sabía que más decir en este momento y permanecí de pie donde me encontraba. Si él sentía o no algo fuerte por mí, lo que acababa de decir me mostró que todavía se preocupaba mucho por mi bienestar. Conociéndome mejor que nadie, Albert pudo discernir que yo no estaría satisfecha con vivir la típica vida de una dama de la alta sociedad, quien tendría una ligera educación en una prestigiosa escuela y enormes mesadas para gastar en ir de compras y en fiestas y posiblemente, ser casada a una temprana edad con un rico caballero de la misma posición social.

Entonces le dije en tono triste, devolviéndole la mirada, "Sinceramente, he dado las cosas por sentado y nunca había pensado en alguna de esas…"

Me quebrante al recordar las palabras de la Tía Abuela. Aunque ella no lo mencionó explícitamente, creo que quería que renunciara enseguida a mi actual trabajo ya que yo sabía cuánto ella detestaba la idea de que yo trabajara como enfermera, sustentándome yo misma financieramente.

Fijando sus ojos en mí, dando otro suspiro continuó, "Decidí adoptarte hace años porque yo quería darte una mejor vida, no una vida que te enclaustrara."

¿Pero no fue él, como el Tío Abuelo William, quien anteriormente apoyó mi decisión de trabajar? ¿Me estaba diciendo ahora que ser un Ardlay significaba renunciar a mi carrera y posiblemente a mis otras ocupaciones en la vida?

Teniendo estos pensamientos inquietantes en la mente, algunas aves pasaron volando por la ventana. Así que Albert empujó los cristales abriendo de par en par la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, diciendo en tono reflexivo, "A pesar de querer escapar de esta clase de vida, no puedo hacerlo porque llevo toneladas de responsabilidades sobre mis hombros por ser el único descendiente varón."

Recordé que él estaba hablando fundamentalmente sobre eso cuando estábamos sentados en el árbol cerca del lago, así que posiblemente haya planeado decirme esto en aquel lugar. Ahora, se volvió hacia mí y me dijo en un tono resignado, "Candy, en cierto sentido, ya no soy más el mismo hombre despreocupado a quien tú solías conocer."

Mientras él dejaba que sus increíbles palabras fueran asimiladas, el silencio y tensión en el ambiente era denso mientras continuábamos mirándonos, conservando algo de distancia entre nosotros. Cuando intenté procesar la declaración de que él era diferente, la forma en que me rescató de ser comprometida con Neil el día de hoy, me vino a la mente. Recordé cuán contrastante él podía ser cuando tuvo que actuar como el patriarca autoritario de la familia y me di cuenta lo poco que conocía como era su mundo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a solas conmigo sentado en el árbol, ¿No era el mismo hombre a quien había conocido por años? ¿Qué acerca del divertido tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos cerca de la cabaña del bosque? Él se había comportado tan alegre, informal y relajado como siempre.

En poco tiempo, entendí lo que él quería decir. "Albert, ¿Estás diciendo que ya no eres más el vagabundo sin un centavo y de espíritu libre a quien le gustaba viajar y amaba estar con los animales?"

El afirmó, suspirando, "Si, ya es tiempo que asuma mi papel en la familia."

Mientras yo trataba de aceptar todo esto, él amablemente preguntó, "Candy, ¿Estas enfadada porque mantuve oculta mi verdadera identidad todo este tiempo? Si es así, por favor perdóname."

Negué con la cabeza sin decir nada. Eso no era lo que me estaba molestando en este momento. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el comentó, con sus deslumbrantes ojos azules llenos de preocupación, "Conozco a mi tía muy bien. Siento decir que ella es de hecho una persona calculadora, así que debió haber tenido una razón para reunirse hoy a solas contigo."

Mientras yo permanecí en silencio, él hizo una breve pausa antes de preguntarme con su tierna voz, "Apuesto que te hizo pasar un mal rato, Candy. Cuando entré en esa habitación, lucías muy pálida. ¿Te hizo mi tía de nuevo hacer algo en contra de tu deseo?"

"En realidad no," fue mi corta respuesta. Entonces bajé la mirada con arrepentimiento y murmuré, "Albert, siento haber perdido los estribos hace un rato."

Él permaneció callado por un momento. Cuando lo miré, él me estaba observando con desconcierto, sabiendo que yo había esquivado el tema. Dado que ahora no era el momento adecuado para mí para hablar sobre su tía, estaba aliviada cuando por fin él habló, "No te preocupes, Candy. Yo también tengo la culpa. Debí haberme abierto contigo antes."

Levantando la mirada para encontrarme con la él, logré darle una sonrisa forzada. "Albert, en verdad aprecio que hayas sido honesto conmigo…"

Mi voz se fue apagando cuando de pronto entendí su sutil mensaje. Él probablemente estaba diciéndome que me olvidara de él porque ya no era más la misma persona. Pero reprimí ese desalentador pensamiento por ahora y cambié de tema nuevamente, "En realidad, olvidé agradecerte por haberte encargado por mí del forzado compromiso esta tarde."

"Ni lo menciones, Candy." Entonces se puso serio y dijo, "De hecho, yo debería disculparme en nombre de mi tía. Después de hoy, creo que ella no te oprimirá más porque yo no se lo permitiré."

_¡Bien! Ella no me oprimirá, pero lo que me hizo esta tarde no estuvo lejos de eso…_

Con todo, yo estaba muy conmovida por sus palabras. En voz alta y con una sonrisa dije, "Ojalá."

Entonces miró la hora y murmuró, "Se está haciendo tarde…"

Sin embargo, en lugar de irse, con una expresión nostálgica en el rostro, comenzó a dejar que su melancólica mirada vagara por toda la sala hasta que esta fue atrapada por un retrato clavado en la pared. Avanzó hacia esa imagen y su rostro gradualmente se relajó en una sonrisa mientras miraba la imagen que había capturado su atención. No podía parar de sentirme avergonzada porque era el dibujo infantil que yo había hecho de él.

Luego, se rió complacido de forma disimulada, "Me gusta este sujeto aunque no es bien parecido."

Estando yo ahora de pie cerca de él, suavemente repliqué, también con el estado de ánimo de algún modo más animado, "¿Quién dice que no es bien parecido? Por supuesto que lo es."

Él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Entonces añadí, "Bueno, sus ojos son como los tuyos, un lindo tono de azul".

"¿Lo son?" preguntó, sonriendo con alegría. "Candy, ¿Puedo llevarme este dibujo conmigo?", solicitó cortésmente.

Incapaz de creer lo que oía, me opuse, "¡Ay, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Ese es el único retrato que he dibujado en mi vida!"

Alegremente respondió, "Precisamente es por esa razón. Quiero conservarlo porque tú lo dibujaste."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" honestamente yo estaba sin palabras por el asombro, esforzándome por evitar mostrar mi creciente vergüenza.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, Albert contestó señalando su cabeza, "Mi instinto me lo dijo."

"¡No, no puedes hablar en serio que deseas mi dibujo!" dije, negando con la cabeza. "De todos modos, déjame mostrarte uno mejor. ¡Solo espera un momento aquí!"

Así que me apresuré hacia el dormitorio y regresé con el dibujo del Dr. Martin en la mano. Cuando se lo mostré, él estaba abrumado y me miró por un momento o más.

"¿Este también soy yo?" preguntó dubitativamente antes de mirar de nuevo el retrato que estaba en su mano, su expresión era una mezcla de timidez e incredulidad.

"Si," respondí en voz baja, avergonzada. Así que ya sabía que había intentado dibujarlo. Me pregunté si también podía imaginarse por qué razón lo había hecho.

En ese momento, sorprendentemente, me devolvió el retrato y con una sonrisa dijo, "Aún deseo el tuyo en lugar de este, Candy, pero solo si no te importa que me lo lleve."

Yo no sabía por qué él quería mi dibujo infantil. Desconcertada a pesar de estar encantada, logré preguntarle, "¿Estás seguro?"

Él me respondió, rebosante de alegría, "¡Completamente! Tú conserva este dibujo mientras yo conservo el tuyo."

Castamente me rendí. "Está bien. Como quieras entonces."

Cuando bajó mi dibujo de la pared, de forma casual preguntó sobre el retrato que yo tenía en la mano, "A propósito, ¿Quién dibujó ese?"

"Fue el Dr. Martin." Entonces le conté brevemente cómo había sucedido sin darle detalles de por qué había dibujado yo el mío.

"¿En serio? ¡No sabía que el Dr. Martin pudiera dibujar!" exclamó con sorpresa mientras yo le asentía con la cabeza y dije, "Tampoco yo lo sabía. Su dibujo fue tan bueno que lo utilicé para buscarte."

_¡Oh Dios!_

En realidad, yo estaba estupefacta por haber dicho eso en voz alta y me cubrí la boca con las manos, sonrojada y mortificada. Albert también pareció haberse sorprendido. Tragó saliva y preguntó con duda, "¿Has utilizado esto para buscarme?"

"Si… lo he hecho," murmuré, tratando de mantener un tono ligero y casual pero no lo logré.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Albert me miraba como si estuviera intentando descifrarme. Me sentí queriendo esconderme de él y mi palpitante corazón amenazó con romper mi caja torácica. Entonces, para mi desilusión, él abruptamente miró hacia otro lado y sacudió la cabeza con tenacidad como si estuviera tratando de ahuyentar algo de su mente.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pensando Albert?_

Poco después de eso, se irguió y echó sus hombros hacia atrás con determinación. Entonces habló con voz seca y sin emoción, mirando en mi dirección, "Bueno, la familia del Señor Jacobson está esperándome y debo irme antes que abuse de su hospitalidad."

Moví la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión. Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, inesperadamente se detuvo y me habló, "A propósito, me quedaré en Chicago por un tiempo preparando mi próximo viaje de negocios, por lo que siempre puedes pasar por la mansión a verme en caso necesites algo. Si quieres, puedo pedirle a George que te ayude a encontrar un mejor sitio para vivir, pero claro, sólo si lo deseas. Así que déjanos saber que prefieres, ¿Está bien?"

En otras palaras, no solo no estaba obligada a mudarme a la mansión sino me ofreció buscarme un nuevo lugar para vivir. Al parecer, él no esperaba en absoluto que yo cambiara mi estilo de vida y aun así me dejó elegir lo que me gustaría hacer.

"¿Quiere eso decir que no vendrás a visitarme?" me quejé sin esconder mi decepción.

Él explicó de una manera cordial, "Lo intentaré, Candy, pero no puedo garantizarlo porque mientras tanto tengo una agenda bastante apretada. Pero como dije, puedes llegar a la mansión en cualquier momento que gustes y te reservaré la habitación que la Tía Elroy había preparado para ti. Siéntete en la libertad de alojarte en la mansión por un corto o largo período de tiempo. Depende totalmente de ti, pero por favor, no te sientas obligada a visitarnos."

Ahora yo estaba incluso más perpleja. ¿Qué quiso decir antes al decir que debo renunciar a muchas cosas si me llego a involucrar con el Señor William Ardlay? También mencionó algo sobre no querer forzarme a una vida que me enclaustraría. No me veía para nada renunciando a algo por el momento.

Creo que debo haber estado exhausta porque realmente no entendí a donde quería llegar él. Suspiré fuertemente y comenté en voz baja, "Está bien."

Él fijó sus ojos en mi rostro por un momento y se aventuró con cautela, "¿Quisieras venir conmigo a casa, Candy?"

Respondí a la defensiva, "Ya le he dicho a la Tía Abuela Elroy que no."

Por una fracción de segundo, la decepción cruzó por sus facciones, pero se recuperó tan rápido que casi me pareció que no había sucedido nada. Entonces puso una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro y dijo, "¿Sabes qué? Ella me dijo que te informara que siempre puedes cambiar de parecer. Pero de todos modos, cuídate mucho, Candy. Nos estaremos viendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa y le abrí la puerta. Agitó mi dibujo en su mano y me habló con alegría, "Gracias por dejarme conservar esto. Me gusta mucho."

Mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, una oleada de desaliento cayó sobre mí y no podía imaginarme cuánto lo extrañaría, recordando cuán vacía había sido mi vida sin él a mi lado. Así que corrí detrás de él, dando voces, "¡Albert!"

Él ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Detuvo sus pasos y levantó la cabeza hacia mí, preguntando con preocupación, "¿Qué sucede, Candy?"

El terrible miedo de que la brecha entre Albert y yo se incrementaría con el paso del tiempo me inundó, pero mi voz parecía haber muerto en mi garganta. Por un momento, pensé en rendirme. Quería decirle que lo seguiría a casa. Sin embargo la idea de vivir en aquella gran mansión como la hija adoptiva del Señor William, me repugnó y me ayudó a reprimir mi necesidad. Además, podía prever como la Tía Abuela Elroy haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para separarme de su querido William y haría su mejor esfuerzo para obligarme a conocer diferentes jóvenes. Así que probablemente era más seguro guardar mi distancia de ella.

Como no debía hacerle esperar, me obligué a romper el incómodo silencio, "Albert, debes prometerme que no trabajarás demasiado, ¿De acuerdo?"

Me mostró rápidamente una radiante sonrisa y dijo en voz alta, "¡Lo intentaré, Señorita Candice!"

Permanecí donde me encontraba hasta que vi su figura desaparecer por la puerta principal del edificio. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación que esta era la última vez que nos veríamos en este lugar.

_Continuará…_

=o=o=o=

Quisiera expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a aquellas lectoras que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar comentarios positivos o enviarme palabras de aliento. ¡Gracias!_**  
**_

**_sayuri1707, shara, Rose Grandchester, quevivacandy, Amigocha, Paolau2, Paloma, yuukychan, Lady Lyuva Sol, kira anima, Blackcat2010, skarllet northman_**

**Nota de la autora:**

Según Candy Candy Final Story (Tomo 2, página 239), Albert exhibe el dibujo infantil de Candy en su oficina mientras Candy conservó el dibujo del Dr. Martin en el joyero. No sé exactamente cuándo o cómo Albert descubrió el dibujo de Candy pero yo sólo tomé prestada esa idea en esta historia.

**Notas de pie de página:**

[1] Mi agradecimiento va para una de las devotas admiradoras de Albert quien me dio esta idea.


	5. Brazos

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

Mis personajes incluyen al Sr. Spencer, la Sra. Thompson, Lucy y Jack.

**Nota: **Con excepción del manga y Candy Candy Final Story, parte de este capítulo también se basó en la antigua novela de Candy Candy, que fue la novelización de la versión del manga original más la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy, después que ella regresó al Hogar de Pony.

-Ms Puddle

**Capítulo V: Brazos**

Miré por la ventana de la sala a tempranas horas de la mañana de un sábado soleado, sosteniendo en mi mano la carta que respondieron del Hogar de Pony. Observé a algunos niños del vecindario perseguirse entre sí con alegría, lo que me recordó mi infancia, cuando era libre de preocupaciones, corriendo de arriba abajo por la Colina de Pony con otros niños. Desdoblé la carta, la cual recibí ayer y la volví a leer.

'…_Las flores están floreciendo en la colina. Sería lindo si tú y Annie pudieran venir a visitarnos… estaremos esperándolas…'_

La última vez que había visitado el Hogar de Pony, fue para pedirle a la Señorita Pony que cuidara por mí a la perra del Sr. McGregor, Mina. Desde que me trasladé a Chicago y luego me encontré por casualidad con Albert en el Hospital Santa Juana, no les había escrito ni una sola carta y eso hacía ya más de un año. Así mismo, tampoco le había escrito al Tío Abuelo William porque sinceramente no podía decirle que estaba viviendo con un paciente con amnesia a quien yo había conocido hace mucho tiempo en Lakewood. Y no solo eso, también le debía mi vida a este sospechoso hombre quien había invadido una de las propiedades de los Ardlay, la cabaña del bosque. Ahora que pienso en ello, en realidad es muy gracioso. Algunas veces me pregunto si le hubiera escrito a George o al Tío Abuelo William sobre mi vida con un paciente de sexo masculino, ¿Entonces que hubiera sucedido?

Me alejé de la ventana y verifiqué el calendario en la pared. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a Albert. Después que él se había marchado aquella tarde, iba a escribirles a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María pero había estado tan exhausta y para nada con el humor adecuado como para escribirle algo a alguien. Me había preparado un rápido bocado para saciar mi estómago y después de ello me fui directo a la cama, pensando que dormir me ayudaría a olvidar mis sentimientos melancólicos.

Bueno, me había equivocado. Apenas pude dormir aquella noche, terminando acurrucada en la cama inferior de la litera, llorando por lo que había sucedido desde que me había vuelto a encontrar con Albert en Lakewood. Después de reunirme con la Tía Abuela Elroy aquella tarde, mi estado de ánimo alegre por haberme reunido con Albert había sido destrozado y la esperanza de estar junto a él se había desvanecido. Lo que sea que él me haya dicho después aquella tarde, también había enviado mensajes contradictorios a mi cerebro.

Al día siguiente, por fin había logrado escribir una carta al Hogar de Pony. Pocos días después de eso, cuando regresé del trabajo, estuve gratamente sorprendida por encontrar en el buzón de correo una carta de Albert y había memorizado ya cada palabra en aquella carta.

'_Querida Candy,_

_¿Cómo has estado? Siento no haber tenido tiempo para visitarte. Como te había mencionado antes, mis días están llenos de reuniones, presentaciones, proyectos, cenas de negocios y muchas otras cosas._

_Espero que las cosas se calmen la próxima semana para que pueda visitarte por la tarde. Mientras tanto, ¡Siéntete en la libertad de venir a visitarnos el fin de semana! Podrás encontrarme en mi estudio._

_Por favor dale mis saludos al Dr. Martin. ¡Cuídate!_

_Saludos,_

_Albert'_

Desde entonces, he estado esperando a que él se aparezca. Había estado llegando a casa de la Clínica Feliz con expectación solo para sentirme decepcionada días tras día. Justo ahora, regresé a la mesa del comedor y me senté para tratar de terminar mi desayuno, pero no tengo apetito. Suspirando profundamente, bajé los cubiertos y puse los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en las palmas de mis manos y mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

No esperaba que Albert pudiera estar tan comprometido con el trabajo, pero ¿Por qué debería estar sorprendida? Él ahora estaba a cargo de una empresa comercial. Me pregunté si me extrañaría aunque fuera un poco, pero creo que su apretada agenda puede que lo haya agotado tanto todos los días, que no ha tenido ningún problema en quedarse dormido por la noche, a diferencia mía.

Lo que sea que haya pasado después de la fiesta de compromiso, todavía me ha estado molestando y ha perturbado mi sueño últimamente. Las palabras de la Tía Abuela Elroy habían infundido dudas en mi mente acerca de Albert, y encima de eso, yo no podía parar de sentirme inferior, en especial, cuando reflexioné sobre la gran riqueza del clan Ardlay. Estaba casi convencida que Albert merecía a una bien educada joven, criada en una respetable familia, relativamente del mismo estatus social y económico.

Sin embargo, me rehusé a creer que él ya no sentía algo por mí a no ser que lo hubiera escuchado directamente de él. El hecho que él había querido mi dibujo infantil en lugar del otro que era mejor, en realidad me había dado un rayo de esperanza. La forma en que me había mirado después de descubrir que lo había buscado usando el dibujo del Dr. Martin y su extraña reacción después de eso, me dio a entender que se contuvo de decir algo. Yo tenía la fuerte sensación que eso no fue solo mi ilusión o mi imaginación. Debe haber tenido algo que ver con lo que él había dicho respecto a que ya no era el mismo hombre. Además, estaba claro que no quería arrastrarme a una vida que fuera a confinarme o presionarme a cumplir con valores y costumbres familiares pasadas de moda.

¿Cuál es la razón principal por la que él dudó en confesarme sus sentimientos por mí? Después de meditarlo un poco, creo que quiso decir que si yo fuera su pareja, yo tendría muchas más obligaciones. No estaba seguro si yo podía soportar aquello ya que él mismo había estado intentando escapar de la realidad la mayor parte de su vida. De hecho, yo tampoco estaba segura pero quería apoyarlo y alentarlo como la compañera de su vida. Pero ¿Estaba yo lo suficientemente calificada para llenar esa clase de papel para él?

Por otro lado, podía ser que su propia conciencia le hubiera prohibido escuchar a su corazón dada nuestra relación adoptiva. De cualquier manera, estar enamorada de mi tutor me había hecho pasar por una confusión emocional por estos días. Lo que más me exasperaba era que esto no parecía terminar porque yo no veía para nada que él quisiera revertir la adopción.

¿Por qué era nuestro amor tan complicado?

Me había dejado caer en un profundo ensueño hasta que el trance fue interrumpido por la alarma del reloj. Rápidamente terminé mi desayuno y salí corriendo por la puerta. Camino a la Clínica Feliz, escuché un grito estridente ¡Ayuda! que provenía de algún lugar cercano. Se escuchaba como si fuera un niño y rápidamente traté de localizar su fuente.

Pronto vi a una multitud agruparse en una calle y aceleré mis pasos avanzando hacia ellos. Cuando me asomé a través de la personas, noté a una muchacha de mirada triste que estaba a principios de la adolescencia, quien se había desplomado en el suelo, llorando y sosteniendo a un niño pequeño en sus brazos. El niño también se miraba bastante pálido. A estas alturas, un hombre de mediana edad dio un paso al frente y se agachó justo al lado de la muchacha, preguntando, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?"

Entre sollozos, ella respondió, "Mi hermano… ha estado enfermo… nosotros no tenemos dinero… para ver a un doctor…"

Me abrí paso entre la multitud y me acerqué a ella, diciendo, "Soy enfermera. Déjame llevar a tu hermano con un médico."

El hombre de mediana edad ofreció, "Yo puedo llevarlo, ¿Señorita…?"

Así que me presenté, "Puede llamarme simplemente Candy. Señor, por favor venga conmigo."

"Me apellido Spencer," dijo el Sr. Spencer y rápidamente llevó al pequeño niño en sus brazos, siguiéndome a la Clínica Feliz, que estaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia. La muchacha me dijo después que su nombre era Lucy y el de su hermano Jack.

El Dr. Martin examinó a Jack un rato y después de hacerle algunas preguntas a Lucy, creyó que Jack solamente no había estado ingiriendo suficientes alimentos ya por bastante tiempo. Después nos enteramos que su padre había fallecido el año pasado y su madre había estado deprimida y confinada en una cama para guardar reposo desde entonces.

En ese momento, el Sr. Spencer nos mostró su tarjeta de presentación y dijo, "En realidad trabajo cerca para un orfanato, le hablaré al personal administrativo y veré como ellos pueden ayudar a tu familia, Lucy."

"¿Un orfanato en este vecindario? ¿Es nuevo?" preguntó el Dr. Martin con sorpresa.

El Sr. Spencer respondió, "¡Sí! Se llama Corazones Puros. De hecho, acabamos de empezar hace unos meses. La propietaria es la Sra. Thompson, quien enviudó recientemente y no tiene hijos propios. Ella fue muy generosa al donar una parte de la considerable herencia que le dejó su difunto esposo para iniciar un orfanato. Aunque nuestro costo operativo cada vez es más alto, creo que la Sra. Thompson estará más que dispuesta a encontrar alguna manera para ayudar a Lucy y a Jack."

El Dr. Martin fue tan amable como de costumbre y les dio a los chicos algo de comer antes que el Sr. Spencer los llevara de regreso a su casa. Desde ese momento, estuve reflexionando sobre mi vida. Aunque había pasado por algunas privaciones en el pasado siendo una huérfana que crecía en el Hogar de Pony, nunca pasé hambre como Lucy y Jack.

De hecho, incluso podía optar a vivir una vida extravagante como la hija del Señor William, justo como la Tía Abuela Elroy me lo había pintado. Sin embargo, no me arrepentía por no mudarme a la mansión a pesar de suspirar por Albert. Desde que me había marchado de Londres, había querido ser autosuficiente. Mientras que hace algunos años, siendo una joven adolescente no había tenido opción alguna y en ese entonces, haberme mudado a la Mansión de Lakewood pareció ser algo muy normal.

De repente, extrañé mucho a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María y podía imaginar fácilmente, como una sonrisa resplandecería a través de los lentes de la Señorita Pony si sabía que iría a visitarles. De hecho, si no hubiera sido obligada a comprometerme con Neil, me hubiera mudado de nuevo al Hogar de Pony.

Entonces un sombrío pensamiento pasó rápidamente por mi mente, _era tiempo que yo siguiera adelante y cuanto más pronto empezara, sería mejor._

Sinceramente, no podía continuar mi incómoda relación con Albert. Para la mayoría de personas, él era mi padre adoptivo, pero yo tenía problemas en mí corazón para aceptar esto y no sabía cuándo sería capaz de aceptarlo o si quería adaptarme. Incluso si Albert y yo pudiéramos ignorar ese aspecto de nuestra relación, habían otros obstáculos en nuestro camino y el mayor de ellos sería la Tía Abuela Elroy. Yo estaba más que segura que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para separarnos. Además, lo que más me desanimaba, era que yo sinceramente no sabía lo que Albert pensaba acerca de mi o si él estaba en el proceso de adaptarse a la relación adoptiva.

_Y quizás, al volver al Hogar de Pony y mantener mi distancia de Albert, yo podría olvidarlo con el tiempo…_

Definitivamente necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo muy bien antes de hacer algo precipitado. Entonces escuché un ruido aplastante. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que accidentalmente había dejado caer un vaso mientras lo lavaba.

"¡Candy!" El Dr. Martin corrió a mi lado. Yo me disculpé, "Siento estar distraída de nuevo…" Mi voz se interrumpió en cuanto sentí un punzante dolor en los dedos mientras recogía los pedazos hechos añicos.

Rápidamente hice presión sobre la herida y el doctor atendió mi lesión de inmediato. Momentos después, el Dr. Martin me miró con preocupación y me rogó, "Candy, sé que has estado muy preocupada últimamente, por lo que tú también deberías irte a casa por hoy. Yo me haré cargo de este desastre."

Mientras que él cuidadosamente recogía los pedazos de vidrio roto del fregadero, otro sombrío pensamiento surgió en mi cabeza, _las heridas con el tiempo sanarán y el dolor disminuirá… debo lidiar con las consecuencias y simplemente seguir adelante…_

Camino a casa, seriamente consideré mis opciones y volver al Hogar de Pony parecía ser la decisión correcta por el momento. ¿Debería mencionar el tema y discutirlo con Albert? O ¿Debería solamente hacerle saber mi decisión?

Más tarde, cuando pasé frente a una capilla cerca del Magnolia, sucedió que vi un gran letrero justo al lado de esta, el cual no había notado antes. Las palabras atraparon mi corazón y se me pusieron los ojos llorosos como si Dios me hubiera hablado para confirmar lo que estaba considerando:

'_Él librará al menesteroso que clame y al afligido que no tenga quien lo socorra._

_Tendrá misericordia del débil y del menesteroso; salvará a los pobres de la muerte._

_De engaño y de violencia redimirá sus almas, y ante sus ojos será preciosa la sangre de ellos.' [1]_

Ya que ser enfermera era mi vocación y como casi no había ni un médico o enfermera cerca del Hogar de Pony, podía darle un mejor uso a mi vocación allá. También recordé mis propias palabras '_Me voy para encontrar mi propio camino…',_ en la carta que le escribí al Tío Abuelo William antes de marcharme de Londres para regresar a América. Le había pedido perdón en ese entonces porque yo había querido seguir adelante por mi cuenta sin su apoyo económico.

Desde entonces, yo había podido sobrevivir sin depender de la provisión del Tío Abuelo William. Creía firmemente que podía continuar siendo independiente y definitivamente esperaba poder vivir mi vida al máximo. Por lo tanto, mientras más meditaba sobre ello, más convencida estaba de volver al Hogar de Pony. Como Albert me había dicho que él estaría en casa el fin de semana, decidí hacerle una visita mañana e informarle sobre mi decisión.

Al día siguiente, de camino a la principal residencia de los Ardlay, traté de formular las palabras en mi cerebro para después poder articularle mis pensamientos a Albert. Al mismo tiempo, también me sentí nerviosa. ¿Y si Albert me pedía que no me fuera? ¿Lo escucharía?

Sin embargo, mi presentimiento era que él me dejaría marcharme. Él era una persona de mente abierta y me había dado libertad para escoger mi camino en aquel entonces y yo estaba segura que no había cambiado mucho, incluso ahora.

Pero, ¿Y si él me pedía que me quedara en Chicago? ¿Sería yo feliz si obedecía? Con sentimientos encontrados, llegué a la gran entrada de la mansión y pronto el mayordomo vino a saludarme.

"¡Buenos días, Señorita Candice! ¿Está aquí para ver al Señor William?"

Yo estaba un poco asombrada pero logré responder, "¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

Entonces él me explicó que el Señor William le había dejado un mensaje que si sucedía que yo me aparecía por ahí, que por favor me llevara con él.

_¿Así que Albert estaba esperándome?_

"Por aquí por favor, Señorita Candice." Así que fui detrás del mayordomo hasta que llegamos a una habitación de impresionantes puertas dobles, las cuales estaban hechas de madera sólida de alta calidad. El golpeteo de mi corazón indicaba cuan entusiasmada estaba por poder ver nuevamente a Albert, pero me estresé al recordar cuál era la razón para verlo el día de hoy.

El mayordomo tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que escuchó el consentimiento que podía pasar. Entonces abrió la puerta para anunciar mi presencia mientras que yo permanecí en mi lugar. Escuché la voz emocionada de Albert, "¿La Señorita Candice? Por favor hágala pasar."

Toda esta formalidad me puso incómoda y una vez más reafirmé que Albert y yo pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes, lo que confirmaba mi decisión de regresar al Hogar de Pony.

El mayordomo educadamente me llamó con un gesto para que entrara. Cuando entré en el iluminado y espacioso estudio, de techo alto y finos muebles, ya podía decir que esa habitación era más grande que mi apartamento. Las ventanas eran tan grandes que casi alcanzaban el techo y proveían al estudio no solo de luz natural sino también de una hermosa vista de los arbustos y césped del jardín. Entonces el mayordomo cortésmente se excusó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Candy! ¡Estoy tan contento de verte hoy aquí!" exclamó Albert con júbilo. Se miraba tan elegante en su fino traje negro, pero hoy no estaba usando corbata. Sosteniendo un pesado libro en su mano, se paró frente a una librera de madera tallada de forma muy elaborada con relucientes puertas de vidrio. Parecía como si él estaba a mitad del trabajo, incluso en una mañana dominical.

Avancé hacia su escritorio, inhalé profundamente y me dirigí a él de manera formal, "Buenos días, Albert. Sé que estás ocupado así que voy a hacer esto rápidamente. He decidido regresar al Hogar de Pony."

Su boca estuvo ligeramente separada por un momento pero no salían palabras de ella. El aspecto en su rostro me dijo que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y no estaba muy seguro que responder. Yo simplemente esperé con paciencia, bajando la cabeza un poco para evitar su mirada.

"¿Quieres regresar al Hogar de Pony?" Repitió mis palabras como si él no pudiera creer lo que había oído.

En consecuencia, con el rostro serio le hice saber sobre mi plan, que quería trabajar en un hospital cercano en aquella área rural. Mientras me estaba escuchando, parecía solemne; pero tan pronto terminé de hablar, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro y dijo en tono positivo, "Si eso es lo que gustas, Candy. ¡Me parece bien!"

Justo en ese instante, me di cuenta que yo realmente no deseaba separarme de Albert y no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada de mi misma por estar arrepentida ahora sobre mi decisión. Sin embargo, el hecho que él ni siquiera trató de disuadirme, me golpeó con fuerza y las palabras de la Tía Abuela Elroy sonaron irritantemente en mis oídos de nuevo, _William ya ha superado su insensatez. _Eso explicaba por qué él podía dejarme escoger mi propio camino sin ningún problema siempre que yo lo considerara conveniente.

En medio de mi turbulencia emocional, escuché su sincera voz, "Candy, me gustaría ayudarte a empacar y a mudarte."

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí levemente, esforzándome por no mostrar mí desánimo, "No tengo muchas pertenencias y voy a donar la mayor parte de nuestras cosas, si no te importa."

"Por favor, hazlo. ¿Cuándo planeas marcharte?"

"Les escribiré primero a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María para informarles y debería poder marcharme de Chicago a finales de la siguiente semana."

"¿Tan pronto? ¿Les has dicho a Archie y a tus amigas?" preguntó con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz. Rápidamente bajó el libro y avanzó hacia mí.

"Estoy por decírselos," fue mi breve respuesta. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de que él pudiera acercarse mucho a mí porque yo podría perder la calma, pero para mí alivio, se detuvo quedando yo fuera del alcance de sus brazos, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

"Desafortunadamente, no creo que puedas encontrarlos por ahora. Me dijeron temprano esta mañana durante el desayuno, que querían ir de compras para el próximo baile que tendrá lugar dentro de pocos días," comentó mientras se inclinaba en el borde del escritorio de ébano.

"¿Es eso cierto? Entonces está bien. ¿Podrías por favor decírselos por mí?" respondí sin mirarlo directamente. Tenía miedo que yo pudiera cambiar de parecer y echarme para atrás.

"No hay problema, Candy. ¿También quieres que le diga a la Tía Elroy o prefieres escribirle una carta tú misma?" preguntó Albert, mirándome inquisitivamente.

"Cierto… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?" respondí y mirándolo con rapidez, pregunté dubitativamente, "¿Pero por qué necesito escribirle una carta?"

"Mi tía se ha ido a Florida con los Leagan y probablemente se quede allá por un tiempo. Los Leagan se encuentran en el proceso de expandir su negocio hotelero allá y mi tía desea obtener más detalles al respecto," explicó con tono natural.

"Oh… en ese caso, ¿Te importaría si también le notificas a ella por favor?" Procuré evitar contactar a la Tía Abuela yo misma. Creí que ella celebraría y estaría extremadamente aliviada de que yo me fuera de Chicago para siempre.

Albert me dio una sonrisa reconfortante y dijo, "No te preocupes. También me encargaré de ella por tí."

En este punto, sucedió que vi mi pésimo dibujo sobre el escritorio de ébano y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Albert se dio cuenta que lo vi, así que lo levantó y declaró, "Iba a pedirte si puedo presumirlo en mi oficina. Incluso George comentó que era una obra maestra invaluable." Terminó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Me sonrojé con más intensidad sin embargo, el comentario de George me hizo reír entre dientes. "Puedes hacer lo que desees con él, Albert. Ahora es tuyo."

"Gracias, Candy. No sabes cuánto este dibujo me ha ayudado a liberarme del estrés y la fatiga," respondió seriamente con un suave suspiro.

¿_Está tratando de insinuarme algo?_

Así que me armé de valor y pregunté, manteniendo un tono casual, "Albert, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme antes de que me vaya?"

Su mirada encontró la mía y por un breve momento, creí ver una lucha en sus ojos azules, su mandíbula se apretó antes de que se aclarara la garganta y abriera su boca, con voz serena y uniforme, "Candy, te deseo todo lo mejor y por favor mantente en contacto."

No hace falta decir, yo estaba disgustada por su respuesta pero ahogué un sollozo y logré hablar por encima de este, "Lo mismo para ti, Albert. Recuerda no trabajar muy duro y cuidarte."

Mientras el asentía en silencio con un rostro sombrío, me excusé y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia la puerta doble. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar mis emociones si me quedaba más tiempo. Pero él me detuvo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y me rogó, "Candy, déjame llevarte a casa."

Respiré hondo para recobrar la compostura a fin de rechazar su ofrecimiento con tacto. Cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo, él instantáneamente retiró su mano y prudentemente mantuvo sus brazos en los costados. "Albert, tu agenda es apretada y sabes que me gusta mucho caminar así que por favor no te sientas obligado. También me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo por la ciudad hoy."

Él dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y dijo con un tono triste, "Es una pena que no tenga tiempo para acompañarte antes que regreses al Hogar de Pony."

Le di una sonrisa silenciosa reconociendo lo mismo. Entonces él imploró sinceramente, sosteniéndome la mirada, "Por favor, hazme saber la fecha en que te irás para que pueda llevarte a la estación de tren."

Negué con la cabeza obstinadamente y alcé la voz involuntariamente, "¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!"

Instantáneamente preguntó dubitativo y estupefacto, "¿Por qué no?"

"Lo siento…" dije rápidamente, suavizando el tono de mi voz y evitando su mirada. Entonces añadí, "Quiero decir que iré a la estación de tren por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, ten seguro que te notificaré la fecha."

Estuvo callado por unos segundos antes de tragar saliva y recordarme, con una dulce y reconfortante voz, "No te olvides que siempre eres bienvenida a volver aquí. Tu habitación siempre estará reservada para ti."

Asintiéndole con la cabeza, me excusé de nuevo y me fui del estudio apresuradamente, luchando por contener las lágrimas. _No voy a dejar que nadie me vea llorar…_

Caminé fatigosamente a través del vestíbulo, sintiéndome entristecida y agotada. Más o menos en un minuto, encontré una salida que al parecer conducía a un jardín, así que salí por la puerta porque quería respirar un poco de aire fresco. En realidad, sentí que estaba siendo observada y cuando levanté la cabeza, jadeé en asombro cuando vi a Albert a través del gran ventanal de su estudio. Se quedó allí, sonriéndome y diciéndome adiós con la mano. Rápidamente fingí una sonrisa de alegría en mi rostro y le devolví el saludo.

_Sí, es doloroso dejar a Albert pero, ¡es tiempo de un nuevo comienzo! Sé que mis madres definitivamente me recibirán en el hogar._

En realidad no fui por la ciudad después de marcharme de la mansión pero pasé muchísimo tiempo por el lago en el Parque Natural de Chicago, donde hace más de año había dado con el paradero de Albert después que él se había escapado del hospital. Estuve sentada ahí, abrazando mis rodillas contra el pecho, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, evocando los momentos junto a él desde que empezamos a vivir juntos. Al principio, yo lo había considerado como mi querido hermano mayor pero no lo hice más conforme el tiempo había pasado.

Mientras recordaba y veía hacia atrás, lo que más me entristeció fue perder a Albert ya que él era alguien con el que siempre podía contar. Poco tiempo después de eso, las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y sollozos se ahogaron en mi garganta, lo que atrajo las miradas curiosas de las personas a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, no me importó, sabía que debía dejar que mis emociones salieran, pero me prometí a mí misma que esta sería la última vez que lloraría por lo deprimente que era que mi relación con él tuviera que terminar de esta manera.

Sin duda mi plan sorprendió al Dr. Martin. Cuando al día siguiente le di la noticia en la Clínica Feliz, me miró en silencio con el rostro serio hasta que exhaló un profundo suspiro y murmuró con una triste sonrisa bailando en sus labios, "Hmmm… Incluso Albert te dio su autorización… en ese caso, no puedo decirte que no entonces."

Después me dejó saber que el Señor William Ardlay había expresado su gratitud al médico al darle un suministro de whiskey por un año pero este fue diluido con agua. Por alguna razón, mi intuición me dijo que el Dr. Martin ya conocía la verdadera identidad de Albert desde hace algún un tiempo. De todos modos, yo estaba feliz por saber que Albert cuidaría del Dr. Martin.

Luego, el médico me despidió con palabras cálidas y alentadoras. Él estuvo de acuerdo que una enfermera era más necesaria en el área rural que en Chicago.

"Cuídate, Candy."

"Usted también cuídese, Dr. Martin."

Tan pronto como envié la carta al Hogar de Pony diciéndoles a mis madres sobre mi plan, compré un boleto solo de ida en la estación de tren y le envié una carta a Albert para informarle que día me estaría yendo y que iría a hacerles una visita para despedirme antes de mi viaje.

En los días siguientes, estuve muy ocupada limpiando el apartamento y donando la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias a organizaciones benéficas. De hecho, doné todos los artículos de Albert a excepción de las pijamas y la taza con su inicial que yo había comprado para él. Yo también tenía las piezas que les hacían juego y las guardaría todas juntas con mis otros recuerdos, incluyendo el retrato que el Dr. Martin había dibujado para mí. El tiempo que habíamos vivido juntos como hermanos en este apartamento permanecería por siempre en mi corazón y tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, incluso ahora.

Además, hice una visita al orfanato, Corazones Puros, donde el Sr. Spencer trabajaba. Él me presentó con una amable anciana, la Sra. Thompson, quien me recordaba a la Señorita Pony aunque ella era mucho mayor. También me encontré a Lucy y a Jack de nuevo, quienes ya se veían en mucha mejor forma. Ellos obtuvieron el consentimiento de su madre para ayudar al personal del orfanato haciéndose cargo de los niños más pequeños y tenían que comer con ellos también.

Antes que me retirara de Corazones Puros, le pasé un sobre al Sr. Spencer en el cual yo había puesto la mitad del dinero que Albert me había dejado aquella noche de invierno hace algunos meses como agradecimiento por mi ayuda en el pasado. La otra mitad había planeado dársela al Hogar de Pony. Una vez el Sr. Spencer abrió el sobre, notó la generosa cantidad y no encontraba palabras con qué expresarse. Le dije que el dinero no era mío y que si quería agradecerle a alguien, debía escribirle al Señor William Ardlay.

Él estaba atónito que yo conociera al Señor Ardlay, una de las figuras más poderosas de Chicago pero que nunca se mostraba en público. Sonreí y de manera casual comenté, "Cuando le escriba, por favor siéntase en la libertad de decirle que usted conoce a Candice White."

Cuando todo estuvo acomodado, recibí la respuesta de mis madres y ellas expresaron cuán impacientes estaban esperando que yo llegara a casa. Esta no era la primera vez que regresaba al Hogar de Pony, cuando había necesitado sanar mis heridas y encontrar mi camino. Había hecho esto dos veces si recordaba bien, primero después de la trágica muerte de Anthony y luego después que Terry partiera súbitamente de Londres. Esta vez, sabía que iba a extrañar mucho a Albert pero era mejor para mí mantenerme alejada de él para tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos y poner en orden mis sentimientos por él.

El gran día finalmente llegó y todo lo que llevaba eran dos pequeñas maletas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados mientras me dirigía hacia la mansión de los Ardlay. Sabía que indudablemente extrañaría a todos mis amigos de Chicago y estaba un poco asustada por lo que el futuro me depararía pero definitivamente estaba deseando una nueva aventura en la vida.

Sin embargo, estuve más que estupefacta cuando el mayordomo me dijo que ninguno de mis amigos, incluido el Señor William, se encontraban debido a una emergencia.

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo porque ellos deberían saber que yo iba a venir hoy a despedirme, así que me encontré tremendamente preocupada por ellos. Educadamente inquirí, "¿Puedo saber que sucedió?"

El mayordomo respondió en tono natural, haciendo una leve reverencia, "Lo siento pero no lo sé, Señorita Candice."

Mi corazón se llenó de consternación por lo que les pudiera haber pasado pero yo tenía un tren que tomar así que, con educación le agradecí al mayordomo y fui directamente a la tumba de Stear para decirle adiós.

Solo hasta que estuve sentada en el tren me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada después de varios de días de estar empacando. Mis párpados se cerraban y mi mente divagaba, recordando las palabras de Albert hacia mí, _Candy, mantente en contacto… recuerda que eres bienvenida a volver aquí…_

No sabía si volvería a Chicago en mucho tiempo pero definitivamente le escribiría a Albert, en especial porque estaba ansiosa por saber de él y de los demás. Era lamentable que no tuve oportunidad de verlos antes de marcharme, pero en cierto sentido, eso me salvó de la necesidad de poner un rostro sonriente.

_Albert… te deseo lo mejor… nunca te olvidaré ni tampoco los preciosos momentos junto a tí a pesar que no pudimos resolverlos y, por favor deséame suerte para este nuevo comienzo en mi vida…_

En cuestión de segundos, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima se escapó por el rabillo del ojo pero rápidamente la enjugué. Luego, me dije a mi misma que debía dormir un poco porque sabía que el viaje sería agotador y todavía necesitaba rentar un carruaje para llegar a mi destino. En poco tiempo, los sonidos creados por el tren y las vías, tan rítmicos y poderosos, finalmente me habían metido en un sueño profundo.

Por fin, el carruaje me llevó de vuelta a los conocidos alrededores. Era tan bueno estar en casa y estaba emocionada y encantada cuando vi de lejos el Hogar de Pony. Mina, la amada mascota del Sr. McGregor, fue quien me saludó primero. Entonces vi a Jimmy, a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María. Rompimos en llanto, abrazándonos con amor.

Un momento después, mis madres dijeron que algunos apuestos invitados me habían estado esperando aquí. Sintiéndome perpleja, ¡Estaba entusiasmada por ver a Archie, a Annie y a Patty! _¿Pero dónde está Albert?_

Entonces ellos revelaron su plan secreto de venir con antelación para darme una agradable sorpresa cuando yo llegara. Corrí para abrazar a Patty y me quejé que ellos habían hecho que me preocupara. "¡Ni siquiera Albert estaba en casa!"

Archie me guiñó el ojo y dijo, "¡Albert también ha venido!"

Oculté mi alivio y fingí estar molesta. "Fui engañada por todos ustedes…"

Después de eso, la Señorita Pony me mostró el banquete que Albert había preparado para darme la bienvenida, así que parecía que él había planeado bien esto con anticipación. Yo estaba profundamente conmovida porque sabía cuán ocupado se encontraba con el trabajo.

"¡Apuesto que fue Albert quien los invitó a todos a venir!" Pregunté a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.

"¡Sí!" respondió Archie con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo también quería venir por mi cuenta," respondió Annie de todo corazón.

Cuando vi a mis amigos reunidos aquí en el Hogar de Pony, difícilmente pude contener mi felicidad. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría, estaba más que feliz de ver el reencuentro de Annie y mis madres sustitutas porque sabía que Annie había negado antes su origen. Tanto Archie como Patty estaban encantados con este lugar.

_¿Pero por qué no está Albert aquí con nosotros? ¿Estará deambulando afuera en algún lugar?_

Enjugándome las lágrimas del rostro, murmuré, "Iré afuera a buscar a Albert."

Tan pronto como estuve afuera, miré alrededor del perímetro, buscándolo. Pero sorprendentemente no lo pude encontrar por ninguna parte. _¿Dónde podría haber ido? Tal vez si me parara en la cima de la Colina de Pony, podría localizarlo._

Corriendo lo más que podía, llegué a la cima de la colina en cuestión de segundos, mirando desde arriba el Hogar de Pony. El pasto estaba tan verde y ahí estaban dispersas por todos lados una gran cantidad de flores de varios colores, tamaños y formas. De los árboles que me rodeaban provenía el canto de las aves e incluso vi algunas mariposas revoloteando por doquier.

Mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje, tantos recuerdos de mi infancia empezaron a llegar y recordé a Anthony, quien nunca llegó a este lugar, y a Terry quien una vez estuvo aquí solo, en un día nevado.

Mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, escuché una conocida voz, "Pequeña, eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes."

_Eso sonó como… ¿Albert?_

Me puse rígida, completamente muda por el asombro de escuchar a alguien repetir aquella frase que durante tanto tiempo estuvo enterrada en mi mente. Mi pulso se aceleró mientras que con cautela me di la vuelta hacia la fuente de aquella voz. ¡Tenía razón! A través de mis lágrimas podía ver a Albert de pie, con su mano apoyada sobre un árbol encontrándose a cierta distancia. Estaba vistiendo su habitual ropa casual, fijando su cálida mirada sobre mí.

Mientras él permanecía en silencio e inmóvil, dejando que sus palabras fueran asimiladas, ¡La cabeza me daba vueltas! Mirando fijamente su rostro sonriente por unos segundos más, de repente pude visualizar en mi mente como su rostro se transformaba ¡En el apuesto rostro del Príncipe de la Colina! Todo tenía perfecto sentido ahora. Albert era un Ardlay y su dulce voz, su brillante cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules, ¡Todo coincidía con los de mi príncipe!

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Albert era el Príncipe de la Colina!_

La Brisa refrescante de la Colina estaba acariciando mis mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas. Bajo el precioso cielo azul, el Príncipe de la Colina estaba aquí una vez más, sonriéndome. Una eufórica sonrisa pronto se abrió camino hacia mi rostro.

_Albert… Tío Abuelo William… ¡El Príncipe de la Colina!_

Después de dar un par de tímidos pasos, finalmente corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi príncipe. Al instante, él entendió mi intención y su rostro se iluminó enseguida. Sus fuertes y amorosos brazos fueron entonces extendidos, listos para darme la bienvenida en su cálido abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Nunca olvidé al Príncipe de la Colina y ¿Cómo no podía amar aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro? El resplandor de su sonrisa era tan cálido como los rayos del sol y tan atrayente que yo me había abalanzado sobre él, rodeando su torso con mis brazos y apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Mi voz se quebró en un alegre sollozo. "¡Albert, oh Albert! Yo no sabía…"

"Candy…" Su voz era ronca también por la emoción.

Cuando sentí a Albert abrazándome con mucha fuerza, como si él no quisiera dejarme ir, mi cuerpo se estremeció con euforia y mi corazón latió furiosamente dentro de mi caja torácica. Me sentí tan feliz por estar una vez más en el círculo protector de sus brazos, como había extrañado terriblemente su amoroso abrazo, en especial después de todos estos meses de anhelar estar cerca de él otra vez. Su cuerpo tibio, el fuerte latir de su corazón y su aroma familiar me dijeron que esto era real.

La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que Albert me levantó del suelo y dio vueltas conmigo, riendo con júbilo. Me uní a su risa casi de inmediato. Me sentí tan feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mis previas dudas acerca de sus sentimientos por mí se desvanecieron y la tristeza por separarme de él se convirtió en regocijo al reencontrarme con mi príncipe.

De hecho, cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos en el apartamento, le había mostrado a Albert el medallón que atesoraba y le había contado muchas veces sobre el Príncipe de la Colina así que sin decirme nada, había sabido ya por algún tiempo que él era mi primer amor. Ahora que lo había confesado, debo preguntarle después por qué deliberadamente me ocultó este gran secreto durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió en ese momento porque sentí que alguien enjugaba mis lágrimas. Entonces le escuché decir a una dulce voz mi nombre, "Candy…"

Después de forcejear un poco, me desperté, obligando a mis ojos a abrirse somnolientamente. _¿En dónde estoy? _Todavía sintiéndome un poco mareada, vi el rostro sonriente de Albert frente al mío, las suaves yemas de sus dedos permaneciendo en mis mejillas.

_Continuará…_

=o=o=o=

Quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas que continúan apoyándome y alentándome. ¡Los comentarios como siempre son bienvenidos!

_**¡Gracias!:**_ **_sayuri1707, Rose Grandchester, Paloma, skarllet northman, Paolau2, Blackcat2010, Laila, Pupee, melisa andrew, Amigocha_**

**Nota de la autora:**

Para aquellas que están familiarizadas con el manga, saben que bastante de este capítulo fue mi imaginación y/o interpretación de la historia. La primera vez que leí el manga, no entendí por qué Candy decidió regresar al Hogar de Pony después de reencontrarse con Albert, el hombre por el que ella había languidecido por meses. Además, era evidente que sentían algo el uno por el otro, así que me partí la cabeza tratando de leer entre líneas, por qué Albert la dejó ir y por qué Candy se fue de Chicago a sabiendas que lo extrañaría.

Como he mencionado antes, fui inspirada a escribir esta historia después de tener algunas discusiones con algunas admiradoras de Albert. Nosotras creímos que había más en la historia original que en la versión manga. En particular, yo estaba decepcionada que no llegamos a ver a Albert y a Candy abrazarse en el final (a pesar que es obvio que eso va a pasar), así que simplemente tenía que imaginármelo. Espero que les guste mi descripción aunque posiblemente no coincida con la de ustedes. Por favor siéntanse en la libertad de compartirme como se lo imaginaron, escribiéndome.

De acuerdo a la antigua novela de Candy Candy, después de la confesión de Albert, George llegó a recogerlo debido a unos problemas urgentes de la empresa, así que él tuvo que irse de prisa con George. Entonces Candy escribió esa noche la primer carta para su príncipe diciéndole que "Siento que todavía mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción" y "he estado mirando las estrellas hasta ahora. Me siento muy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo." Ella se oía como una típica chica enamorada, ¿No les parece?

**Nota de pie de página:**

[1] Estos versículos fueron sacados del Salmo 72:12-14 de la Santa Biblia.


	6. Promesas

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota: **Espero disfruten leyendo este capítulo y estaré muy feliz por saber de ustedes.

-Ms Puddle

**Capítulo VI: Promesas**

_¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí? ¿No estamos supuestamente en la Colina de Pony? ¿Por qué Albert está vistiendo un traje oscuro ahora?_

Completamente desorientada, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. En cuanto miré a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que llevaba puesto mi camisón, y estaba sentada en la mecedora mientras que Albert estaba frente a mí de rodillas, apoyándose solamente en una de ellas. Él estaba con su atuendo de trabajo, con la corbata floja y el cuello de la camisa desabotonado. A pesar que se veía un poco cansado, todavía estaba tan guapo como siempre.

Con sus manos levantándose para acunar protectoramente mi rostro, dijo, "Déjame mirarte bien, Candy. He estado fuera por poco más de seis semanas y no ha pasado un día sin que te haya extrañado."

Sus palabras finalmente hicieron que me despertara de mi aturdimiento. Inmediatamente arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, dando voces con gran alegría, "¡Albert, estás en casa!"

Él rió alegremente rodeando con sus fuertes brazos mi espalda en respuesta. En ese momento, no pude evitar sino preguntarme si todavía estaba soñando, así que me aparté de él con el fin de ahuecar su rostro en mis manos, solo para asegurarme que él era real y tangible.

"Esto parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto," expresé mi duda interna en voz alta. "Por favor dime que esto no es un sueño, Albert."

Con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, suavemente acarició mi nariz. "Te aseguro que estoy en casa contigo, Candy, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte esta noche."

"A propósito ¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté en voz baja.

"Falta media hora para la medianoche, ¡Así que después de todo lo logré!" Respondió rebosante de alegría.

"¿Pero pensé que dijiste que no podías regresar hasta mañana?" Le pregunté con un dejo de confusión en la voz.

Él suspiró mientras que cariñosamente acariciaba mi rostro. "No quería darte falsas esperanzas a no ser que estuviera seguro de ello. De todos modos, George y yo trabajamos más duro y logramos terminar el trabajo en tiempo, así que fui directo a la estación de tren para correr a casa. De hecho, George todavía se encuentra en Nueva York y no regresará a Chicago hasta mañana al final de la tarde."

"¡Oh, debes estar exhausto!" dije en voz baja. Entonces me di cuenta que él aún estaba de rodillas por lo que rápidamente sugerí, "Sentémonos los dos en esta silla."

Albert aceptó y me soltó mientras se levantaba lentamente en toda su estatura. Cuando me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo. Él se inclinó para recoger el libro y comentó, "Candy, acabas de dejar caer tu diario."

"¡Gracias!" Me dio el libro y lo puse en una mesa de madera que estaba cerca.

En cuanto se sentó en la mecedora, rápidamente me senté de lado en su regazo con ambas piernas sobre su lado izquierdo y con la espalda apoyada en su brazo derecho, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él puso su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura y me observó con ternura con sus ojos azul cielo, rozando mi barbilla con las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Un momento después, se inclinó hacia delante para rozar brevemente sus labios con los míos. "Feliz Aniversario a mi queridísima esposa," susurró en mi oído, lo que me hizo cosquillas y me hizo reír con nerviosismo y rápidamente añadió, "Siento haberte despertado hace un momento pero realmente quería que supieras que había llegado a tiempo."

"¡Pero claro que debías despertarme!" respondí sinceramente, delineando su mandíbula con los dedos. "¡Feliz aniversario a ti también, mi príncipe! No puedo creer que nuestro primer año de casados haya pasado tan rápido." Habiendo dicho eso, le di un fugaz beso en los labios en retribución.

Albert asintió coincidiendo. Su rostro sonriente irradiaba orgullo y dicha, enlazando con sus largos dedos mis rizos con cariño. Él solía sentirse incómodo de que lo llamara 'mi príncipe', pero lo había aceptado al final. Algunas veces incluso me molestaba llamándome también princesa. Después de todo, esto era solo entre nosotros y el grato recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro en la colina.

Entonces lo escuché decir, "Cuando entré corriendo a nuestro dormitorio, habían velas y regalos por todas partes, pero no podía encontrarte por ninguna parte, así que vine a revisar primero esta habitación. ¿Sabes que estabas llorando y riendo dormida en ese momento? Te escuché decir mi nombre unas cuantas veces y no hace falta decir, que también dijiste 'mi príncipe' más de una vez. Entonces, ¿Sobre qué estabas soñando?"

Le di una tímida mirada y respondí con una casta sonrisa, "Era sobre uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. ¿Deseas adivinar?"

"Por supuesto." Entonces, con sus ojos examinando mi rostro, lo meditó seriamente por un momento antes de intentarlo, "¿Soñaste sobre cómo llevé nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté, sinceramente confundida.

"¿Recuerdas el día que paseamos por el lago alrededor de Lakewood por unas horas, riendo y hablando?" Me explicó con una expresión apacible.

"Ah… ¿Te refieres a nuestro primer beso?" Le pregunté mientras sentía como mi rostro se estaba calentando por el rubor.

Él lo confirmó, sin embargo su rostro se puso sombrío, "Si… después tú querías volver a visitar aquel bosque y empezaste a llorar y a culparte por ser la responsable del accidente de Anthony. Así que te estreché entre en mis brazos y te dije que yo había sido quien había ordenado la cacería del zorro."

Su voz aún se oía al borde del dolor, así que continué por él en tono triste, "Cierto, lloré tan intensamente sobre tu pecho después de saber que ambos compartíamos la misma aflicción, y mis lágrimas arruinaron tu camisa fina."

Él asintió en silencio y yo comencé a recordar aquella tarde particular, cuando yo había estado llorando a gritos en sus amorosos brazos cerca de aquel bosque donde el fatal accidente había ocurrido. Después de bastante tiempo cuando mi llanto había disminuido, yo había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo. En el momento en que sus ojos llorosos se habían encontrado con los míos, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Con sus ojos cautivadores sin apartarse de los míos y con su brazo izquierdo sosteniéndome con fuerza, su mano derecha había empezado a enjugarme suavemente las lágrimas de mi rostro, causando que mi pulso se acelerara y que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Poco tiempo después de eso, suavemente había levantado mi barbilla antes de inclinarse y presionar sus cálidos labios contra los míos, lo que me había quitado el aliento y me había hecho sentir como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Ese fue el primer beso que nos dimos, el cual fue agridulcemente hermoso e inolvidable.

En este preciso momento, Albert levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y la tierna mirada de sus ojos me dio a entender que él estaba recordando el mismo incidente. Le hablé en tono de agradecimiento, encontrando su intensa mirada, "Definitivamente no hay palabras que puedan describir la euforia que sentí en ese entonces, cuando mi príncipe finalmente había hecho mi sueño realidad al pasar bastante tiempo conmigo a pesar de su apretada agenda. Aquella noche, sentí como si algo dentro de mí había revivido y no pude dormir."

Sin decir nada, él acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos. Enseguida, puso sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro, causando un hormigueo en mis labios con su cálido aliento. Cuando miré fijamente sus sorprendentes ojos azules, difícilmente podía creer que mi corazón palpitara como si nunca antes hubiera sido besada, lo que probablemente se debía al largo período de tiempo que habíamos estado separados. En ese mágico momento, su profunda voz disipó el silencio entre nosotros, "Mi mente tampoco me dejó dormir aquella noche… seguía recordando nuestros maravillosos momentos de ese día, especialmente el beso."

Justo después de decir eso, me dio un suave y prolongado beso en los labios, el cual nada tenía que ver con la pasión pero todo que ver con el amor y la devoción; era simplemente tan increíble y delicioso como la primera vez que nos besamos.

Cuando renuentemente nos separamos algún tiempo después, con mis dedos acariciando la firme piel de su barbilla, juguetonamente reclamé, "Pero estás equivocado, Pequeño Bert. Adivina de nuevo, ¿Quieres?"

Exhalando un pequeño suspiro, parecía un poco decepcionado. Después de algunas cavilaciones, reprimió un bostezo y lo intentó de nuevo, "¿Fue sobre la vez cuando te mostré la prueba de que por fin había anulado la adopción?"

"¿Te refieres al día cuando te devolví mi antiguo diario antes que me llevaras de nuevo a Lakewood un lindo día de primavera?"

"Si… como te he mencionado anteriormente, tus cartas siempre mantuvieron mi espíritu animado e iluminaban los días tediosos. Posiblemente no puedes imaginarte cuanto ansiaba recibir una carta tuya en ese entonces. Pero después de recibir una carta en particular, en la que me habías descrito nuestros momentos en Lakewood, la continué leyendo una y otra vez durante el viaje de negocios. Finalmente, determiné llevarte a Lakewood una vez más tan pronto como estuviera nuevamente libre, con la intención de pedirte tu mano en matrimonio. ¿Te he dicho qué tenía de especial esa carta, Candy?"

"No," fue mi tajante respuesta. "Tú solamente me has dicho que fue esa carta la que te impulsó, pero no me diste los detalles," respondí mientras pasaba las manos con idolatría entre los suaves mechones de su cabello. Sacó una de mis manos de su cabello, aquella con el diamante del anillo de compromiso. Besó mis dedos e hizo una solicitud, "Es tu turno para adivinar, mi princesa."

Entonces él separó mis dedos con los suyos para unir firmemente nuestras manos. Le sonreí, rascándome la cabeza con la mano libre mientras intentaba recordar el contenido de esa carta. Un momento después, con cautela pregunté, "¿Fue porque te pedí que guardaras mi viejo diario por mí?"

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, "Por supuesto que esa fue una de las razones."

Hizo una pausa aquí, pasando dulcemente las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de mi oreja para retirar algunos mechones de mi rostro. Entonces continuó, "Pero sobre todo estaba increíblemente conmovido por tus palabras sobre estar agradecida con tus padres por haber sido abandonada en el Hogar de Pony de tal manera que pudiste conocerme."

"¡Es cierto! ¡Yo dije eso!" alcé la voz ligeramente mientras me golpeaba mi frente con la mano. Entonces dije lo siguiente desde el fondo de mi corazón, "Sigo sintiendo lo mismo ahora, Albert. Soy muy afortunada por haberte conocido."

Después de esto, le di un beso en la sien y murmuré contra su oído, "Mi vida hubiera sido tan deprimentemente diferente sin ti."

Al parecer conmovido, se inclinó para darme un suave beso en la comisura de la boca y susurró, "Tú también eres una bendición para mí, Candy"

Entonces me abrigó entre sus brazos mientras yo recostaba gustosamente mi cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Aspirando el aroma que tanto había extrañado, reviví en mi mente el momento conmovedor cuando él me había propuesto matrimonio cerca de la cabaña del bosque. Estando en el bote con forma de cisne de Stear, él había confesado, "Candy, he anhelado hacerte saber esto. Tu rostro sonriente fue la primera cosa que vino a mi mente cuando recuperé la memoria y me di cuenta entonces, que estaba enamorado de ti sin saberlo."

Su confesión había caldeado mis emociones, reconociendo que esto era lo que yo había querido saber. Había tenido razón entonces. Él se había enamorado de mí, por lo que decidió esconderme su recuperación a manera de quedarse conmigo un poco más.

Poco después de eso, habíamos llegado a la orilla cerca de la cascada. Después de haberme ayudado a bajarme del bote, sin soltar mis manos, se arrodilló sobre una pierna y dijo, "Candy, me encanta el brillo en tus hermosos ojos y tu sonrisa es todo lo que deseo ver cuando llego a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?" Entonces él me había mostrado un anillo de diamantes. Rompiendo en un llanto de júbilo, solo pude asentirle como respuesta.

Mientras tanto, rápidamente volví al presente y le dije a mi querido esposo, "¿Sabes una cosa? Aún recuerdo tus palabras exactas cuando me propusiste matrimonio."

Él respondió con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción mientras aflojaba sus brazos con suavidad alrededor de mí, "Vamos a escucharlo."

Entonces enderecé la espalda y le dije todos los detalles, recordando los momentos felices de ese día. Cuando terminé, se burló de sí mismo, riendo entre dientes con vergüenza, "¡Y había reparado bien el bote para que no nos mojáramos esa vez!"

Estallamos en carcajadas. Un par de minutos después, él se rió con disimulo, "En realidad no me importaría pasar otra tarde contigo frente a la chimenea… te mirabas tan adorable estando envuelta en una manta."

"Ay, ¡Por favor no vuelvas a recordarme eso!" reclamé, haciendo un mohín. Vi sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa llena de amor, con sus preciosos ojos azules mirando directamente los míos. "De hecho, también te ves adorable esta noche con tu camisón, Candy."

Habiendo dicho eso, nos dimos otro dulce beso antes de decirnos el uno al otro "Te amo", lo que pronto inició un largo e intenso beso entre nosotros mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura abrazándome con fuerza y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su despeinado cabello.

Aunque ese beso apasionado estaba excitándome, por desgracia mi corazón todavía no estaba preparado. Por lo que, cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer fervientemente mi cuerpo, me aparté del beso, jadeando en busca de aire. Él se quedó desconcertado, visiblemente confundido; con su rostro torciéndose en una ligera mueca y con su corazón bombeando irregularmente contra mi pecho, masculló de manera entrecortada, "¿Qué sucede, Candy?"

Me sentí mal y murmuré, "Lo siento, Albert. Es solo que… que no estoy…"

"Está bien…" me interrumpió, agitando la mano y jadeando fuertemente. "Solo dame unos minutos." Entonces desvió su mirada y con cuidado retiró sus brazos de mi torso, indicando que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para reprimir su deseo por mí por el momento.

"Albert…" dije en una voz apenas audible, sintiéndome arrepentida por eso. Entonces él respondió un momento después, forzando una débil sonrisa, "Entiendo… primero quieres hablar sobre tu sueño. Entonces, ¿Me estabas diciendo que volví a equivocarme?"

Justo cuando pensé que debía dejar de jugar este juego de adivinanzas, de repente él exclamó con emoción en sus ojos y en su voz, "¡De acuerdo! Creo que lo sé. Nada pudo ponerte más eufórica que nuestra noche de bodas, ¿Tengo razón?"

Notando una sonrisa de suficiencia y de complicidad en su rostro, su pregunta de inmediato envió un torrente de calor hasta mi cuello y rostro. Le di una fingida mirada asesina y lo reprendí, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho, "¡Simplemente eres incorregible, Albert!"

Con sus ojos azules brillando con picardía, replicó, fingiendo asombro, "¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Todavía recuerdo cada detalle…"

Al instante le hice callar colocando un dedo en su boca. Mi rostro se puso rojo y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cuando los vívidos recuerdos de nuestra primera noche volvieron a mi memoria. "También yo lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa noche? Pero la respuesta es no."

Como resultado, puso las manos en alto como en un gesto de rendición e imploró con una irresistible sonrisa, "Lo siento, Candy, me rindo. ¿Podrías ahorrarme tener que seguir adivinando y darme la respuesta ahora?"

Asentí de manera comprensiva mientras reunía mis ideas. Recordando el sueño, mi rostro debe haberse puesto sombrío porque su sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos y su espalda se enderezó. "¿Pensé que dijiste que tu sueño se trataba de un momento feliz?" inquirió con un aspecto de preocupación en el rostro.

Respirando hondo, afirmé asintiendo con la cabeza. Frunciendo las cejas, esperó pacientemente a que yo hablara. Después de un pensativo silencio, empecé, "Este fue el viaje de negocios más largo que has tenido desde nuestra boda, así que fue muy duro para mí a pesar que continuabas enviándome postales de vez en cuando. Estoy feliz que mi intensa participación en Corazones Puros y en otras obras benéficas me hayan mantenido ocupada."

Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro y continué, "Hace diez días, comencé a contar regresivamente con mis dedos los días que faltaban hasta el día en que te volvería a ver y he decorado nuestro dormitorio con muchas velas de varios tamaños y formas por nuestro aniversario. Así que cuando me informaste hace tres días que posiblemente no llegarías hoy, estaba terriblemente disgustada y decepcionada. Esta noche, como debiste haberlo notado antes, las velas alrededor de la habitación estaban encendidas pero simplemente no podía soportar continuar durmiendo en nuestra cama sin ti a mi lado…"

Con un nudo en la garganta, sentí atragantarme y no pude continuar. Albert me sostuvo en sus brazos y preguntó con una reconfortante voz, "¿Entonces preferiste venir aquí para quedarte dormida en una dura silla de madera?"

Sintiéndome un poco avergonzada, repliqué, "¿Pero es qué no te gusta a ti también algunas veces pasar tu tiempo libre aquí conmigo? Has amueblado esta habitación para mí con tu sudor y lágrimas, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Desde luego," dijo en tono nostálgico. "Este fue mi regalo sorpresa por tu cumpleaños después que regresaste al Hogar de Pony. Desde el día en que tu compromiso fue cancelado, había exprimido mi tiempo en medio de mi apretada agenda y trabajé muy duro para asegurarme que estuviera listo para ti antes de tu cumpleaños. Entonces inesperadamente viniste a informarme que te ibas de Chicago para siempre…" Se detuvo, negando con la cabeza con tristeza y riéndose entre dientes con amargura al recordarlo.

"Bueno… en ese entonces yo no sabía…" comenté con voz pesarosa, acurrucándome más cerca de él. "De todos modos, te extrañé y me sentí deprimida esta noche, y en esta habitación podía sentir tu amor y tu presencia. Por eso me senté en esta mecedora, la cual hiciste con tus propias manos y saqué mi diario para leerlo. Estaba planeando leer algo agradable sobre nosotros para alegrar mi estado de ánimo, pero no pude evitar empezar por la primera página, donde había anotado los detalles sobre la época más turbulenta de mi vida. Creo que me quedé dormida después que empecé a leer…"

Mi voz se hizo cada vez menos audible. Me besó tiernamente en la mejilla y habló en tono pensativo después de eso, "Candy, créeme, había estado viviendo en una lucha constante por meses y meses después que recuperé la memoria; mi cabeza me decía que te olvidara pero mi corazón no podía hacerlo. En aquella noche nevada, me sentí destrozado cuando no tuve más remedio que arrastrar mis pies fuera del lugar que solía llamar hogar, sabiendo muy bien que mi tiempo contigo se había terminado y no podía regresar contigo nunca más. Mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma en los siguientes meses, como si una parte de mí se hubiera perdido."

Así que Albert sabía exactamente de qué época estaba hablando. Sin decir nada, suavemente me reincorporé para poder mirarlo de frente y entonces nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro por un momento con los ojos llorosos. Desde la primera vez que había conocido a mi príncipe en la Colina de Pony, él había sido quien me había consolado durante los episodios desgarradores de mi vida, incluyendo la partida de Annie, la muerte de Anthony, la ruptura con Terry y la muerte de Stear. Pero el momento más difícil para mí fue cuando él había determinado esconderse de mí o mantener su distancia, fue como si hubiera perdido el ancla de mi vida.

Murmuré de forma incoherente como si estuviera hablándome a mí misma, "Desde que desapareciste, me sentí muy perdida y pasé muchas noches sin dormir, anhelando ver tu rostro otra vez… el paquete que me enviaste desde Rockstown me dio nuevas esperanzas… solo para encontrarme después sintiéndome desilusionada."

"Candy, sabes que para nada fue mi intención engañarte o perturbarte," respondió seriamente con un aspecto de arrepentimiento, tomando mis manos con las de él y acariciándolas suavemente con sus pulgares.

De hecho, poco después que Albert me había confesado que él era mi príncipe en la Colina de Pony, admitió que en efecto había arreglado el encuentro en Rockstown con la intención de llevarme hasta donde se encontraba Terry, pero el resultado lo había dejado considerablemente estupefacto, causando que se preguntara si yo había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por él.

Desde ese día, el incidente de Rockstown había sido sepultado en nuestra memoria. Después de todo, había involucrado a mi antiguo amor, lo que había sido un tema bastante sensible en ese entonces. Aunque poco a poco pudimos hablar más sobre Terry sin sentirnos incómodos, después de haber intercambiado varias cartas largas entre nosotros, raramente habíamos traído nuevamente a colación este incidente. Sin embargo, mi sueño me había afectado tanto que me sentí como si debiera abrirle mi corazón a Albert esta noche.

Entonces le escuché explicar más a fondo, "Como te he dicho anteriormente, sinceramente pensé que mis sentimientos por ti eran unilaterales y que yo era solamente un hermano mayor para ti. Así que te envié aquel paquete a pesar de mi amor por ti, creyendo que nada podía hacerte más feliz que reencontrarte con…"

Sin dejarlo terminar, dije en tono reflexivo, "Albert, la verdad era que tú ocupabas mi mente por completo y continué recordándome, que debía aferrarme a la promesa al final de tu carta de despedida de que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Por lo que, me dirigí ciegamente a un pueblo desconocido con la vaga esperanza de reunirme contigo. Gracias a ti, ese viaje me abrió los ojos para entenderme a mí misma. Debo admitir que todavía sentí una debilidad por Terry cuando lo vi tan deprimido en aquel supuesto escenario y derramé muchas lágrimas como consecuencia. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que haber roto con él en el pasado, había sido la decisión correcta y desde entonces yo había continuado con mi vida. Por lo tanto, cuando noté que él podía volver a ser el mismo, tuve la confianza que pronto superaría la depresión y fue cuando decidí irme de ese teatro provisional. Yo misma estaba sorprendida por el hecho que pude salir sin sentirme para nada culpable o responsable. En mi mente, le deseé lo mejor a Terry e incluso le insté para que regresara con Susana."

Albert entonces comentó con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro, "Y eso fue exactamente lo que me impactó después, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que ya habías superado lo de Terry, algo que yo no había esperado que sucediera."

"Si, pude finalmente cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida," respondí, asintiendo lentamente y continué recordando, "De hecho, justo después que dejé la carpa, mi corazón me dijo a quién deseaba ver, así que te busqué por todas partes a la mañana siguiente… pero terminé sintiéndome extremadamente decepcionada después de eso."

Él tragó saliva y con sinceridad se disculpó, "Lo siento, Candy, por favor entiende que mi intención era hacerte feliz y ayudar a Terry al mismo tiempo."

Reconocí eso asintiendo con la cabeza de nuevo. "En cierto sentido creo que de alguna manera ayudaste a Terry porque algo debió haberle ocurrido ese día o un milagro sucedió. Él ahora se encuentra muy bien con su carrera como actor y estoy muy feliz por él."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué rechazaste la invitación de la Señorita Baker para ver actuar a Terry como 'Hamlet' después que regresaste al Hogar de Pony? Sabes que te animé para que fueras."

Preguntó con una tierna voz mientras fijaba sus profundos ojos azules inquisitivamente sobre los míos. Sosteniendo su mirada, sencillamente respondí, "Porque me importaron más tus sentimientos que los míos, Albert."

"Candy," susurró mi nombre, tomándome entre sus brazos y abrazándome fuertemente. Entonces continué, "Sin duda tuve algunas luchas, en especial porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver bien su actuación, ni en Chicago ni en Nueva York. Una parte de mí quería hablar con él, pero me recordé a mí misma que le había prometido a Susana no volver a verlo. Aún más importante, atesoraba nuestra nueva relación, la cual todavía era frágil por esa época. Una clara señal, fue que ninguno de nosotros podía mencionar algo sobre mi antiguo diario que había escrito en Londres." Terminé apretando mis brazos alrededor de él.

Completamente conmovido, Albert expresó su agradecimiento con un temblor en su voz, "Gracias por ponerme a mí primero."

Entonces colocó su suave boca sobre la mía con ternura. Su beso y su toque siempre lograban aliviar mi tristeza. Un momento después, rompió el beso y me recordó, "Candy, ¿No me dijiste que tu sueño se trataba de un momento de felicidad?"

"Si y no," dije antes de empezar, "En mi sueño, recordé la época en la yo no sabía tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí y como tuve que luchar todo ese tiempo hasta que finalmente terminaste con mi sufrimiento, al llegar a la Colina de Pony y confesar que tú eras mi primer amor. Ese fue el momento en que me despertaste y eso explica por qué estaba llorando y riendo mientras estaba dormida."

"Ya veo," dijo en voz baja y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Con un aspecto nostálgico en el rostro, comenzó, "Al igual que tú, tampoco he olvidado nunca nuestro primer encuentro en esa colina porque habías logrado hacerme reír a carcajadas por primera vez desde que Rosemary había fallecido. También reíste conmigo y al ver tu sonrisa, mi animó se mejoró y me hizo olvidar los problemas. Por eso, siempre he amado tu rostro sonriente y siempre he recordado nuestra conversación de memoria. Solo que nunca me esperé que tú también te recordaras de mí."

"Te he dicho esto muchas veces, Albert. No solo te recordaba sino también esperaba verte nuevamente en la Colina de Pony después de ese día. Tu medallón era la única prueba para mí que tú eras real."

Me mostró rápidamente una sonrisa de satisfacción y continuó recordando, "Bueno, yo no sabía que una pequeña niña estaba esperando a que yo reapareciera y en ese entonces me fui a Londres para asistir a la universidad. Por lo que, años después de ese día en la Colina de Pony, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos cuando vi mi medallón colgando alrededor de tu cuello, después de haberte rescatado de la cascada. Así que cuando me enteré de cómo los Leagan te habían maltratado, decidí darte una mejor vida adoptándote."

Entonces le mostré a Albert que estaba usando de nuevo su medallón porque había anhelado su presencia y afecto durante su viaje de negocios. Él admitió, "También te extrañé muchísimo, Candy, y me sentí así de solo como lo has descrito. De hecho, posiblemente no puedo imaginar ahora mi vida sin ti."

En este punto, me armé de valor para preguntar la duda que estaba sepultada en mi cabeza, la que mi sueño había hecho resurgir. "Albert, he querido preguntarte algo por mucho tiempo, pero no sé si este sea el momento correcto."

Rozando sus labios contra mi frente, respondió, "Por supuesto. Si eso te perturba, quiero escucharlo ahora."

Así que aclaré la garganta antes de inquirir, "¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara en Chicago cuando te informé de mis planes para regresar al Hogar de Pony?"

Justo entonces, respondió con un largo suspiro, "Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, Candy."

Entonces se acomodó en la silla y comenzó de forma reflexiva, "En ese entonces, yo sabía muy bien que ambos éramos espíritus libres, que disfrutábamos de la libertad y de la naturaleza. Me dije que a pesar de que yo no podía perseguir el sueño de mi vida, no debería ser tan egoísta como para hacerte sufrir conmigo. En resumen, la razón para no retenerte en Chicago fue, 'Te amo, así que te dejé ir'."

Las conocidas palabras me golpearon igual que una piedra y desataron los profundos sentimientos de mi corazón. Con un aspecto pensativo en el rostro, me preguntó "¿Aún recuerdas lo que te dije en el Magnolia cuando te llevé a casa después de la supuesta fiesta de compromiso?"

Le asentí con la cabeza, diciendo, "Claro. Desde aquella tarde, pasé mucho tiempo meditando en tus palabras hasta que decidí marcharme de Chicago."

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, mirándome fijamente. Luego aclaró, "Después que George te había recogido en la cabaña del bosque, el día anterior del forzado compromiso, yo estuve reflexionando aquella tarde por largo tiempo sobre nosotros y sobre nuestro futuro. Podía presentir que tú sentías algo muy fuerte por mí a pesar de saber que yo era tu tutor, pero estaba renuente a confesártelo porque tenía miedo que tú no supieras que esperar una vez estuvieras involucrada conmigo, con el patriarca de una anticuada familia de muchas tradiciones. Aunque me hubiera encantado tenerte a mi lado, no quería arrastrarte a una vida en la que yo me había sentido sofocado por años a causa de las responsabilidades y de las cargas, así que…"

Con la voz temblorosa, le ayudé a terminar, "Así que preferiste liberarme."

Con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, afirmó, "Correcto, o eso pensé… hasta que me dijiste que ibas a regresar al Hogar de Pony. Tuve un poco de lucha en mi mente, pero me dije a mí mismo que debería sentirme feliz por ti que pudieras hacer algo que llenara tu vida, a diferencia mía, al estar atrapado en una jaula llamada 'trabajo'."

Hizo una pausa para darme una mirada de amor antes de continuar, "No obstante, podía decir que estabas afectada cuando te fuiste de mi estudio aquella mañana. Una vez escuché la pesada puerta cerrarse tras de ti, sentí como si mis sueños se hubieran hecho pedazos. Mi corazón deseaba correr detrás de ti pero mi mente no me dejó hacerlo. En lugar de eso, distraídamente me paré junto a la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia el jardín con la mirada perdida y diciéndome a mí mismo una y otra vez que no jugaría ningún papel en tu futuro y que debía dejar que encontraras tu propia felicidad porque estar conmigo solamente te deprimiría. Cuando admiraba con sinceridad tu independencia y tu fuerza para hacer lo que pensabas era correcto, apareciste repentinamente en el jardín como si me estuvieras dando una última oportunidad. Después de decirnos adiós y de que te marcharas perdiéndote de mí vista, me di cuenta que quizás te perdería para siempre. La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que tenía lágrimas en los ojos…"

Su voz apenas era ahora más fuerte que un susurro, acariciando con sus dedos cariñosamente mi mejilla mientras me observaba con un brillo en sus ojos. Sus facciones empezaron a volverse borrosas cuando las lágrimas habían ya nublado mis ojos a pesar que traté de evitarlas. Dije, con la voz temblando con sentimiento, "No sabía nada de eso… nunca me lo habías contado…"

"Te amo, Candy. Siempre lo he hecho," Dijo Albert, con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Respondí presionando mis labios contra los suyos con afecto y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y murmuré, "Yo también te amo, Albert. En ese entonces yo pensé que ya no sentías nada por mí y que por eso podías dejarme ir con tanta facilidad."

Rápidamente dijo, sujetándome protectoramente con sus brazos, "Bueno, tú sabes que ese no fue el caso. Al verte desaparecer, sentí que mis ojos se irritaban por las lágrimas. Yo cuando menos estaba estupefacto, recordando que la última vez que había llorado fue cuando mi difunta amada hermana había fallecido. Solo entonces reconocí cuanto significabas para mí. Tú eras la única persona quien realmente me conocía y que había compartido conmigo la alegría y el dolor. Así que severamente me reprendí por dejar que te alejaras de mi vida cuando todo lo que hice fue verte marchar."

En silencio, las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos mientras recordaba mi turbulencia emocional de ese día. Albert me apretó más contra él cuando sintió mis lágrimas en su cuello, estrechando el abrazo. Un momento después, continuó, "Por eso, me determiné correr el riesgo revelándote que yo todo el tiempo fui tu primer amor. Tenía miedo que pudiera arruinar tu sueño porque aquel que estaba en tu memoria era tan joven como Anthony, incluso pensé que pudiera ser que me rechazaras, pero al menos no me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida."

Me solté de su agarré y me enderecé. Cuando fijé mis ojos en sus hermosos luceros, comenté, "Estoy muy contenta que lo hayas hecho. Algunas veces me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido con nosotros si tú hubieras continuado ocultándome este hecho."

Él me miró y respondió con una triste sonrisa, "¿Quién sabe? Pero en cierto sentido, tu partida provocó que decidiera revelarte ese secreto que había guardado por mucho tiempo, el que yo estuve posponiendo inconscientemente."

"Tú sabes que no fue mi intención amenazarte al marcharme de Chicago," dije en voz baja.

Con prontitud negó con la cabeza y aseveró, "No, no… todo lo contrario. De hecho, esa fue una llamada de atención para mí y debo darte las gracias. No recuerdo ahora cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando ese día en la Colina de Pony, reflexionando sobre cuál sería la mejor manera para revelarte mi secreto. Cuando por fin apareciste, vi las lágrimas correr por tus mejillas, así que me armé de valor para hablar en voz alta. Para mí alivio, captaste el significado de mis palabras rápidamente y sentí como que si un peso hubiera acabado de ser quitado de mis hombros cuando empezaste a correr hacia mí con una eufórica sonrisa en el rostro, lo que indicaba que me estabas aceptando por quien yo era."

Entonces rápidamente le dije, "Albert, ¿Sabes cuánto significa para mí que me abras tus brazos? Antes de ese día, había pensado que yo no había sido lo suficientemente buena para ser esa persona especial con la que compartirías tu vida, pero esos brazos me dijeron que estabas dispuesto a recibirme en tu vida, y yo no tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que estaba."

Me miró boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos, evidentemente estupefacto. Creo que él nunca había pensado sobre esto desde este punto de vista, así que añadí, "Por eso, tus posteriores cartas para mí tuvieron un significado muy profundo. Te abriste y escribiste mucho sobre ti, del dolor de tu infancia y más que todo de tus más íntimos sentimientos. Mis lágrimas frecuentemente manchaban tus largas cartas porque finalmente estabas compartiendo conmigo la porción de tu emparedado."

"Ah sí… el emparedado que compartimos arriba de un árbol," comentó en tono reflexivo.

Solté un suspiro antes de decir, "Si, mientras estuvimos sentados en ese árbol, me propusiste que compartiera contigo mis aflicciones y alegrías desde ese momento en adelante. Sin embargo, tu no compartiste lo tuyo conmigo, no hasta después que me revelaste el secreto de que tú eras mi príncipe."

En este punto, él confesó con el rostro serio, "Candy, en ese entonces realmente lo dije de todo corazón, yo quería compartir tus cargas en la vida."

"Pero estabas escondiéndome la verdad…" repliqué en tono triste con los ojos fijos en los de él.

Con su penetrante mirada fija en mí, estudiando mi rostro, preguntó, "Pero ahora ya sabes por qué hice eso, ¿Cierto, Candy?"

"Sí," susurré mientras sentía nuevamente como las lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos. La breve respuesta fue casi inaudible, pero sabía que él me había escuchado.

Entonces me tomó ambas manos y explicó con seriedad, "Yo tenía miedo de poder perderte o ahuyentarte, así que preferí esconder la verdad con el fin de continuar esa reconfortante vida contigo."

Le di una sonrisa a manera de disculpa, pero no obstante una lágrima lentamente rodó por mi mejilla. Albert vio la lágrima y usó su pulgar para enjugarla con delicadeza. Entonces añadí, casi tartamudeando, "Pero entonces preferiste dejarme sin dejar rastro… en lugar de decirme la verdad sobre quien eras."

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, suplicó con desesperación, "Candy, no tengo excusa. Así que una vez más, por favor perdóname."

Cuando le asentí con la cabeza, continuó enjugando tiernamente con sus dedos el resto de lágrimas que caían por mi rostro y dijo, "Anteriormente te prometí que sería honesto contigo. Déjame ratificarte ahora mi promesa. Además, haré lo posible para estar disponible para ti y no voy a dejarte nunca más."

_Por ti, por el cielo y luna que vez,_

_Que yo, soy la__ sombra __que deja tus pies._

…

_Cuántas preguntas sin hacer, _

_En tu mirada__puedo ver,_

_Ten la total__ seguridad__, _

…

_Que yo, estaré dispuesto a vivir,_

_Miles de siglos junto a ti,_

_Si tuve__algún error, arráncame el corazón._

…

_Juraré por el cielo y luna que vez,_

_Juraré__  
__Que yo, soy la sombra que sigue tus pies,_

_Juraré_

…

_Que mi corazón, por tí latirá,_

_Que solo__morir nos podrá separar. _

_Juraré._

…

_El mundo entero te daré,_

_Todos tus sueños cumpliré,_

_Nuestros recuerdos construiré._

…

_Y así (así)__ con las canas en la sien__,_

_No me preguntes si te querré,_

_Porque si el__ tiempo __se va, mi amor por tí seguirá._

_..._

_Juraré (juraré) por el cielo y luna que vez, _

_Juraré (Juraré)_

_Que yo (que yo), soy la sombra que sigue tus pies, _

_Juraré (Juraré)_

…

_Que mi corazón por tí latirá,_

_Que solo morir nos podrá separar,_

_Juraré_

…

_Juraré (juraré) por el cielo y luna que vez,_

_Juraré (juraré)_

_Que yo, soy la sombra que sigue tus pies, _

_Juraré (juraré)_

…

_Que mi corazón (que mi corazón) por tí latirá_

_Que solo morir nos podrá separar. _

_Juraré, Juraré, Juraré [1]_

Su confesión derritió mis entrañas y la respiración se detuvo en mi garganta. Entonces él añadió, con voz firme, "También te prometo que te compartiré mis cargas y mis alegrías. ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo, Candy?"

Respiré hondo y respondí con determinación, "¡Sí!"

Enseguida, comenzamos a acariciar el rostro del otro con la suavidad de nuestras manos. Mientras miraba profundamente sus ojos, sentí que podía hundirme en esos estanques azules de luz. Sabía que era pasada la medianoche, y que Albert estaba probablemente agotado, pero el hecho que pudimos desnudar nuestros corazones y nuestras almas el uno al otro en este día especial, era sumamente importante para mí.

Entonces escuché su dulce voz, "Candy, ¿Te dije que eres linda incluso cuando lloras? Pero por supuesto, te miras más linda cuando sonríes."

"Albert…" susurré, con mi rostro cambiando a una sonrisa.

Ahuecando mi rostro entre sus manos, dijo con afecto "Cuando estuve de viaje, extrañé todo de ti."

"También yo," respondí en seguida mientras recorría con los ojos su cabello ondulado de principio a fin, de manera idólatra.

"Extrañé tus pecas, tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tu cabello." Sus manos se movieron a la parte posterior de mi cuello antes de colmarme de suaves besos en la nariz, las mejillas, el cabello y los párpados.

"De hecho, también soñaba con besarte cada noche," susurró en mi boca antes de capturar mi labio inferior y mordisquearlo muy suavemente con amor, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Entonces yo le respondí tirando delicadamente su labio superior entre mis labios, y alternamos tomar el labio superior e inferior del otro por un rato hasta que él, finalmente selló mis labios con los suyos. Mientras nos besábamos con abandono, dejamos nuestros pensamientos atrás y nuestras manos estaban afanosamente explorando el cuerpo del otro como que si estuviéramos compensándonos por el tiempo perdido cuando estuvimos separados. En cuestión de segundos, mi deseo por él se encendió dentro de mí como un fuego, y metí mis manos debajo de la chaqueta de su traje, separándola y deslizándola por sus hombros, por lo que sentí su cuerpo debajo de la delgada camisa cuando mis manos deambularon a través de sus anchos hombros y su musculoso pecho. Me sentí derretirme en sus brazos cuando sus besos estaban volviéndose más ansiosos y más demandantes. Mientras yo luchaba por quitarle la corbata, sus manos se deslizaron inquietamente de arriba abajo por mi columna vertebral, presionándome posesivamente contra su atlético cuerpo, haciendo que mí corazón se acelerara desenfrenadamente. Todo el tiempo que nuestros labios continuaron unidos entre sí con pasión, su lengua entrelazaba la mía. Antes de darme cuenta, sus besos ya habían viajado de mis labios hacia mi cuello. Cuando rozó suavemente mi piel donde mi pulso latía incontrolablemente, un gemido de placer se escapó de mi garganta. En ese instante, él súbitamente detuvo su avance y suplicando con la voz ronca dijo, "¿Vamos a nuestro dormitorio ahora?"

No pude haber sido más rápida para acceder a su petición, rodeando ya su cuello con mis brazos. Vi el ardiente deseo en sus ojos, y yo lo deseaba con tanta desesperación que dolía físicamente. Él deslizó un brazo debajo de mis rodillas y puso el otro detrás de mi espalda, levantándome sin esfuerzo de la silla. Cuando me estaba llevando hacia el dormitorio principal ubicado en el mismo nivel, mis ojos no dejaron de ver ni un solo instante su esculpido rostro y mi corazón palpitaba en anticipación como si fuera un taladro.

Tan pronto como cruzamos el umbral de nuestra habitación, Albert cerró la puerta con su pie y me llevó a nuestra cama con pasos apresurados. Una vez me bajó con delicadeza, nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y empezamos a besarnos con pasión, desvistiéndonos el uno al otro rápidamente como si fuéramos niños pequeños que impacientemente están quitándole el empaque a sus tan esperados regalos de navidad.

Oh cuanto extrañé tener intimidad con mi amor — sentir su calor, su piel desnuda contra la mía. Esta noche significó todavía más para mí ya que celebramos nuestro primer aniversario haciendo el amor con una intensidad impresionante, la forma más bella que Dios planeó para que un hombre y su esposa se expresen su amor y devoción por el otro.

Albert siempre lograba hacerme sentir muy especial, tan querida y amada. Era muy bueno usando su boca y manos para satisfacerme, incluso mejorando con el tiempo. Yo gemía y jadeaba sin poder contenerme cuando las sensaciones aumentaron y me perdí en puro éxtasis cuando hicimos nuestra danza en perfecto ritmo y armonía, con nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo. Después de gritar mi satisfacción, él pronto dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de placer. Entonces se desplomó encima de mí y besó mi mejilla antes de esconder su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, sudando y jadeando.

Completamente agotados y satisfechos, nos acurrucamos después de hacer el amor mientras permitimos a nuestros agitados cuerpos calmarse, escuchando la rápida respiración del otro. Escondí mi rostro en el abrasador calor de su sólido pecho, abrazándolo con mis brazos mientras me recostada sobre él. Sintiendo su mano acariciar mi cabello y su corazón latir fuertemente contra mi mejilla, susurré, "Te amo, Albert."

"También te amo, Candy," dijo, todavía agitado. "Tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra."

Levanté la cabeza levemente para mirarlo. Una gran sonrisa curvó su boca, sus ojos me observaban con ternura. Así que me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en los labios antes de recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él olió mi cabello, capturando mi aroma y besó suavemente la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Después de un momento de silencio, suavemente pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y comentó en un tono suave y afectivo, "Se sintió tan bien hacerte el amor, Candy."

"Estoy _muy_ feliz de escuchar eso," respondí, sintiéndome complacida. Entonces me levanté un poco apoyándome sobre el codo; sujetando su rostro con las manos, me incliné para susurrar contra sus labios, "Eres un gran amante, Albert."

Entonces nos besamos de nuevo, fue un beso largo y prolongado esta vez, con nuestros brazos rodeando el cuerpo del otro como si no pudiéramos expresar lo suficiente nuestro amor.

Cuando más tarde finalmente rompimos el beso, Albert comentó, jadeando levemente, "Algunas veces me pregunto si este solo es un dulce sueño y que al final un día me despertaré para descubrir que todavía estoy tan solo como antes y que tú estás viviendo en el Hogar de Pony, lejos de Chicago."

Negué con la cabeza con firmeza y le aseguré, "Es mi turno para decirte que este _no _es un sueño, mi príncipe. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta el final y ni siquiera pienses en deshacerte de mí."

Dejó escapar una divertida risita y me abrigó entre sus brazos. Presionó su rostro en mi cabello y respiró hondo, diciendo, "Candy, me encanta el olor de tu cabello. Extrañé mucho este olor durante el viaje, tanto que me estaba volviendo loco."

"¿Solo mi cabello?" pregunté levantando las cejas coquetamente, apartándome de él mientras acariciaba su pecho con las yemas de mis dedos.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres que sea explícito?" replicó, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos brillando con picardía.

Me reí a carcajadas y él me atrajo nuevamente hacia él y me besó una vez más antes de soltarme. Entonces acurrucándonos, permanecimos en silencio por un tiempo. Todavía no estábamos dormidos pero tampoco estábamos completamente despiertos. A estas alturas, el golpeteo desenfrenado de mi corazón había disminuido. Me rendí ante la fatiga y dije en somnolienta voz, "Buenas noches, mi príncipe, una vez más feliz aniversario."

Él respondió, escuchándose también cansado, "Feliz aniversario a ti también, mi princesa, buenas noches."

Casi tan pronto como cerré los ojos, caí en un profundo y placentero sueño.

_Continuará…_

=o=o=o=

**Me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dado su apoyo a través de sus comentarios, lo que definitivamente me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

_**skarllet northman, Rosy, LizvetArdray, Rose Grandchester, Patty A, Blackcat2010, Magnolia A, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paloma, Melisa andrew, Paolau2, Friditas, Amigocha, Laila**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Fui inspirada por la canción de Phil Collins' "Against All Odds" cuando escribí la confesión de Albert.

Este capítulo en su mayoría es mi imaginación, basado en el manga y en los extractos de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS) y en la antigua novela Candy Candy, especialmente en la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy de ambas novelas. No incluí las fuentes aquí ya que los datos están esparcidos por todas partes. Si estás interesada en obtener más información, por favor siéntete en la libertad de contactarme.

En CCFS, no está explícito con quien se casó Candy, pero creo firmemente que Albert y Candy se casaron no mucho tiempo después de la última carta que Candy le envía a Albert en el epílogo de CCFS. Esa carta en particular más la carta de ella para Anthony justo después del viaje a Lakewood, me dieron la sensación de que Candy estaba lista para una nueva vida junto a Albert. Para su interés, pueden leer mi historia corta "El Diario".

También he supuesto en esta historia, que Albert y Candy se casaron antes de la muerte de Susana. Claro, esta solo es mi interpretación de los extractos de CCFS.

**Nota de pie de página:**

[1] "Juraré" de All-4-One (1994). Letra oficial de la versión en español. No es la traducción de la letra original en inglés.


	7. Almas Gemelas (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota:** 'Almas Gemelas' está dividido en tres partes y contiene algunos flashbacks que entrelazan eventos del presente y del pasado. Sírvanse disculparme si pueden encontrarlo un poco confuso, pero sentí que esta era una manera eficiente de explorar la intrigante relación de Candy y Albert, manteniendo la historia corta.

**Capítulo VII: Almas Gemelas (Parte 1)**

Al día siguiente, mis ojos se abrieron somnolientamente para descubrir la brumosa luz previa al amanecer, llenando nuestro dormitorio. Miré a mí alrededor estirándome al mismo tiempo con pereza y noté que la mayoría de las velas ya se habían apagado. Acostado boca arriba junto a mí se encontraba mi apuesto príncipe, quien estaba profundamente dormido como si fuera un bebé. Su constitución masculina estaba cubierta debajo de la frazada y su rubio cabello ondulado estaba despeinado. _Pobre Albert… el estrés del viaje de negocios finalmente debe haberle pasado la factura._

Anoche me pareció haber estado soñando ya que no había esperado que Albert llegara a casa para nuestro aniversario. Además, hablamos mucho aunque pude darme cuenta que él estaba cansado por el viaje. Eso solo significaba cuanto se preocupaba siempre por mí y por mis sentimientos.

_¡Qué felicidad poder despertar al lado de mi amado! _Me permití el placer de mirar su apacible semblante. Incluso mirar su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente me hizo sonreír. Albert era mi fiel esposo, así que yo sabía que era la única mujer quien ha tenido este privilegio. Levanté una mano y con cuidado retiré el cabello de su rostro ya que siempre me ha encantado admirar sus cinceladas facciones mientras está descansando. Justo en este momento, él se movió aun en sueños y se dio la vuelta para recostarse de lado, quedando frente a mí con sus ojos todavía cerrados. La frazada por consiguiente se corrió de su lugar, revelando su tonificado torso. Mis ojos automáticamente recorrieron su pecho desnudo y se detuvieron donde las cicatrices estaban, la sólida prueba que él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por mí cuando fuera necesario.

Esto me recordó la primera vez que toqué sus cicatrices. En nuestra noche de bodas, Albert me había cargado pasando el umbral de nuestra habitación y me bajó sobre una silla especial frente al tocador. Entonces, sentándose justo a mi lado, me había ofrecido masajear mis pies ya que yo había estado usando tacones todo el día. Se sintió tan bien cuando estiré y descansé las piernas, por lo que le expresé mi agradecimiento por su atención y consideración. Él me había dado una dulce sonrisa como respuesta y se había movido para colocarse detrás de mí, llevando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para ayudarme a quitarme el pesado collar y los aretes. Después de eso, masajeó suavemente mis tensos hombros y había dicho con una voz llena de ternura, "Solo relájate, Candy."

Levantando mis manos para cubrir las de él, había pensado en decirle que cómo podía relajarme cuando mi corazón ya llevaba un rato de estar latiendo con fuerza como loco en anticipación y nerviosismo. Justo entonces, colocó unos suaves besos en mi nuca, enviando una oleada de calor que recorrió mi cuerpo. Antes que yo pudiera reaccionar, él había retirado sus manos de las mías y las había movido para deshacerme el peinado con sus suaves manos, dejando que mis rizos dorados cayeran en cascada en mi espalda y sobre mis hombros. Mirándome en el espejo, se había aproximado respirando irregularmente y me elogió con la voz ronca, "¡Candy, te miras deslumbrante con el cabello suelto!"

Así que tuve que girarme, obligándome a encontrar su penetrante mirada y comenté, "No tuve oportunidad de decirte hoy que también te mirabas gallardo en tu kilt, mi Príncipe de la Colina. La última vez que te vi usando uno fue cuando eras un adolescente."

Sus ojos habían resplandecido con deleite en cuanto escuchó mi cumplido. Después de mirarme fijamente por un momento de manera intensa, sorpresivamente me insinuó, con voz ansiosa pero suave, "Candy, ¿Quisieras ayudarme a desvestirme?"

Tragando saliva y sonrojándome, yo había acatado su solicitud. Con las palmas sudorosas y el pulso acelerado, había retirado los accesorios del kilt uno por uno, mirando fijamente el sporran, el cinturón, el broche y el gancho del tartán. Después de quitarle la chaqueta, le había dado una tímida mirada, mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de desabotonar su camisa. Deslizando la camisa por sus hombros para exponer su bien formado pecho bajo la tenue luz de las velas, mis ojos se vieron atrapados por aquellas cicatrices en su torso que de otra manera estuviera sin defecto. Mi mano temblorosa se había extendido para tocarlas pero yo había dudado en hacerlo. A causa de eso, Albert rápidamente había tomado mi mano y la había colocado sobre su palpitante pecho, sonriéndome. Mientras mis dedos estuvieron delineando suavemente aquellas cicatrices que marcaron su piel cerca de su corazón, le pregunté con trémula voz, "Alguna vez pensaste sobre qué hubiera pasado si el león… ya sabes… tú eres muy importante para tu familia…"

Observándome con determinación en sus ojos, respondió en tono reflexivo, "Es verdad que ya había recuperado la memoria, Candy, pero no lo pensé dos veces en aquel crítico momento. Solo sabía que tú estabas en peligro."

Profundamente conmovida por su firme amor por mí, yo había exclamado sintiendo las lágrimas aparecer por mis ojos, "Te debo mi vida una y otra vez, mi príncipe… ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?"

"No te dejaré nunca más, mi princesa. Hasta que la muerte nos separe," respondió fervientemente. Yo me había apresurado a cubrir su boca, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente y supliqué, "No vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra, Albert. Haces que me asuste."

Asintiendo con una persistente sonrisa llena de amor en sus labios, sus ojos habían reflejado cuanto me había deseado entonces. Al siguiente instante me empezó a besar y acariciar con afecto y pasión, quitándome con cuidado mi vestido de novia y haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para darme fugaces besos contra mi piel gradualmente expuesta. No pude evitar el molesto temblor de mi cuerpo, sintiendo que mi corazón estallaría fuera de mi caja torácica en cualquier momento. Mi rostro ardiendo por el rubor, debe haberse puesto rojo carmesí en el momento en que me quitó la última pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta. Sus labios se habían separado en asombro y sus ojos se agrandaron, mirándome detenidamente con admiración. Respirando bastante fuerte, logró decir con voz grave y gutural, "Mi querida esposa… que hermosa mujer eres…"

Nada podía hacerme sentir más amada que estar rodeada por sus brazos protectores. Su toque había sido tan amoroso y sus besos sobre mi cuerpo despertaron todos mis sentidos. Mi temblor cesó en poco tiempo. En su lugar, había sentido un intenso deseo y amor por mi querido esposo con cada célula de mi ser. Todo el tiempo nos susurramos palabras de afecto, consumando nuestro amor por primera vez. Esa noche fue indudablemente uno de los recuerdos más preciosos de mi vida, y no me sorprende por qué Albert había pensado que yo había soñado sobre esto anoche.

Mientras tanto, simplemente nunca me canso de contemplar a mi esposo durmiendo y tuve que reprimir el deseo de acariciar su barba matutina, la cual no llego a ver muy a menudo ya que él es un madrugador y generalmente ya se ha rasurado antes de que yo me despierte. Otra razón es que él con frecuencia está viajando por negocios, la mayor parte de las veces solo por unos días pero algunas veces pueden ser semanas.

Entonces, lo vi parpadear de forma perezosa. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que yo lo estaba adorando con los ojos, por lo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió lentamente por su rostro. Él murmuró, "Buenos días, mi adorada princesa. ¿Descansaste bien?"

"No pude haber descansado mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti, mi príncipe azul?" Respondí a su pregunta, levantando mi mano para delinear con la yema de mis dedos su incipiente barba. _Su sonrisa es tan encantadora… me hace querer besarlo en este momento…_

Ajeno a mis pensamientos internos, acarició mi nariz ligeramente y dijo, "Igual yo. De hecho, no había descansado tan bien por semanas."

Una sonrisa de felicidad vino a mi rostro después de escuchar eso, por lo que uní mis labios con los suyos de manera fugaz e hice una broma, "Dime, Pequeño Bert… ¿Fue porque yo estaba contigo?"

Con sus ojos azules llenos de amor, sonrió ante la mención del sobrenombre que Rosemary le había dado y me dio un tierno beso en la comisura de mi boca como respuesta. Entonces me acurruqué junto a él y él respondió acostándose nuevamente boca arriba a manera que yo pudiera colocar mi cabeza contra su hombro, apoyando mi mano sobre sus cicatrices. También pasó su brazo por mi espalda, metiendo cariñosamente sus dedos en mi cabello. Por el momento, simplemente estábamos saboreando el calor reconfortante del cuerpo del otro y no sentimos la necesidad de decir nada.

Después de un rato, le pregunté con la voz relajada, "Albert, ¿Estás cansando? Todavía no ha amanecido. ¿Quizás debiera dejarte dormir?"

Él respondió en tono natural, "Bueno, ya estoy completamente despierto. Además, hoy me tomaré el día libre para estar contigo, Candy, y nadie nos interrumpirá, ni siquiera George."

Terminamos riéndonos, recordando como la revelación de Albert como el Príncipe de la Colina había sido abruptamente interrumpida por George. Albert después había bromeado que George frecuentemente se había interpuesto justo en el momento oportuno.

Cuando las risas se disiparon, nos miramos fijamente con un poco de nostalgia. Poco tiempo después, Albert comentó, "El recuerdo de ese particular día de primavera en la Colina de Pony, indudablemente permanecerá en nuestros corazones y en nuestras mentes por muchos años más, Candy, al igual que nuestro primer encuentro hace muchos años."

No pude coincidir más con él. En ese entonces, después de hacerme girar de felicidad por nuestro reencuentro, Albert se detuvo poco a poco mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Todavía estremeciéndome por la euforia y preguntándome si solo había sido un sueño, yo había escondido el rostro en su vibrante pecho y murmuré con emoción, "Albert, así que tú eres mi Príncipe de la Colina."

Mi príncipe había reaccionado estrechando su agarre alrededor de mí y murmuró con ronca voz, "Si… lo soy."

Con mi corazón estallando de amor y gratitud por él, hubiera querido hablarle por siempre. Lamentablemente, para nuestro disgusto, George había aparecido de la nada y le rogó a Albert que regresara a Chicago por algunos asuntos urgentes de la empresa. A pesar que Albert originalmente había planeado pasar un largo rato hablando conmigo en la Colina de Pony, tuvo que irse inmediatamente con George. Ambos habíamos estado sumamente decepcionados por este inesperado cambio de planes y no pude evitar lanzarle una fulminante mirada a George.

Había sido muy duro para mí ver como Albert se marchaba justo después de su importante confesión. Sintiéndome terriblemente molesta, lo acompañé todo el camino cuesta abajo de la colina. Antes de meterse al auto, mi príncipe me había abrazado fuertemente una vez más, susurrando en mi oído, "Candy, ¡Ten la certeza que regresaré y me quedaré por más tiempo!"

Yo permanecí de pie en mi lugar hasta que el auto desapareció de mi vista, sintiendo como si el Príncipe de la Colina se hubiera desvanecido otra vez, pero su abrazo y su promesa me habían dado consuelo y esperanza. Cuando regresé al Hogar de Pony después de eso, estuve muy perdida en mis pensamientos y decidí no contarles a mis amigos acerca del precioso reencuentro con mi príncipe. Después que ellos se marcharon, pasé el resto de la noche mirando fijamente las estrellas con embeleso, reproduciendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez el feliz evento sobre la colina hasta que tomé una pluma para escribirle mi primera carta a mi príncipe. [1]

En este momento, Albert estaba mirando fijamente el techo con la mirada perdida, como si también estuviera recordando. Después de lo que me confesó anoche, yo estaba muy aliviada que él hubiera decidido dejarme saber su secreto sobre ser el Príncipe de la Colina. Así que me aparté ligeramente de él y me apoyé sobre mi codo, haciéndolo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, "¿Albert?"

Él se rió entre dientes y me dio una mirada llena de amor mientras se movía para recostarse de lado, mirándome, "Dime, ¿Candy?"

"¿Sabes cuan emocionada estaba cuando me di cuenta que el príncipe que había conocido en mi infancia se había convertido en mi íntimo amigo, quien había estado a mi lado todos estos años? Y no solamente eso, nos habíamos enamorado el uno del otro…"

Esta no era la primera vez que yo había dicho algo al respecto, así que prontamente él terminó mi declaración por mí con seguridad, "¡…como si el destino nos hubiera unido!

"¡Exacto!" declaré alzando la voz con un firme asentimiento. Entonces deduje que tal vez debería cambiar de tema para no aburrirlo. En cuanto vi los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana, hice una pregunta válida, "¿Tienes hambre, mi vida?"

Antes que Albert pudiera responder, yo deslicé mi mano debajo de la frazada para dibujar círculos sobre su sólido abdomen de manera juguetona. Él instantáneamente agarró mi mano y se rió disimuladamente, "Candy, sabes que eso hace cosquillas."

Dije entonces riéndome, "Lo sé y es por eso que lo estoy haciendo."

Extremadamente divertido, dejó escapar una alegre risa, todavía sosteniendo mi mano con la suya. Después, respondió a mi pregunta, "Si, tengo un poco de hambre, pero es tolerable. ¿Y tú? ¿Quisieras comer algo, mi amor?"

"No por el momento," respondí en tono perezoso y luego con la voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro, admití, "Prefiero quedarme en la cama contigo toda la mañana…"

Fui interrumpida por su repentino beso, el cual envió una corriente eléctrica por mi columna vertebral. Sonreí contra sus labios y le devolví el beso, acunando su rostro con mis manos. Enseguida, sujetó mis hombros para darme la vuelta, por lo que mi cabeza quedó apoyada en la suave almohada mientras él se recostaba encima de mí, profundizando el beso. Sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo presionando el mío, mis manos recorrieron ansiosamente el familiar contorno de su espalda mientras le devolvía el ferviente beso, dejando que mis labios se amoldaran a los de él. Lamentablemente, me di cuenta de algo en ese preciso momento y tuve que empujarlo suavemente para detener nuestro beso apasionado.

"¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Te lastimé?" preguntó Albert frunciendo las cejas, jadeando un poco y con la voz llena de preocupación y confusión.

"¡No, no!" le aseguré con una sonrisa de medio lado, negando con la cabeza y explicándole rápidamente, "Es solo que me di cuenta que me olvidé del regalo de la Tía Elroy. Ella envió a alguien para que nos trajera un enorme regalo desde Lakewood."

"¿Y qué hay de urgente con eso?" inquirió, verdaderamente perplejo.

"En realidad, no lo sé, pero el regalo vino con una breve nota que decía algo como 'Feliz Aniversario para mi sobrino y su esposa. Abran esto tan pronto como les sea posible.'"

"¿Y?" indicó Albert, levantando la ceja socarronamente.

"Por eso creo que debemos abrirlo ahora, por si acaso," le animé deslizándome fuera de la cama, pero sin previo aviso desde atrás, rodeó mi torso desnudo con sus brazos y seductoramente me atrajo hacia él, haciéndome gritar con una mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

Albert entonces susurró en mi oído con la voz ronca, "Mi querida esposa, el regalo de mi tía puede esperar."

Justo después de eso, con su brazo izquierdo colocado firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, levantó su mano derecha para retirar con suavidad mis rizos, exponiendo mi cuello. Pude sentir su cálido aliento acariciar mi mejilla mientras que él suavemente mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome jadear y que mi determinación se debilitara considerablemente. Incapaz de resistirme a su avance, desesperadamente le permití que me atrajera aún más cerca de él, y su mano izquierda lentamente empezó a masajear mi blando ombligo, haciéndose camino hacia arriba. Al mismo tiempo, su boca había viajado a lo largo de mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos, y yo gemí y me estremecí en deseo y excitación, agitándome en anticipación. Entonces el rozó la curva de mi hombro y con las yemas de los dedos de su mano libre, sutilmente acarició mi clavícula mientras avanzaba hacia abajo. Me estaba derritiendo rápidamente y sentí como cedía ante él en este instante, pero logré rogarle con un débil gemido, "Albert, _por favor detente… _solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad."

No esperaba que él se detuviera inmediatamente, pero lo hizo. Mientras yo me daba la vuelta para mirarlo, él dejó caer sus brazos como si estuviera derrotado y suspiró exageradamente después de eso. Él siempre ponía mis sentimientos primero, lo que normalmente era grandioso, pero esta vez me sentí decepcionada y yo misma no sabía que era lo que realmente quería en este momento. Entonces él me observó, pretendiendo verse rechazado. "¿Así que no me deseas ahora?"

"¡William!" lo llamé por su primer nombre, fingiendo seriedad para ocultar mi decepción, imitando la cara larga de la Tía Elroy, antes que yo misma estallara en carcajadas. Él también se rió abiertamente, negando con la cabeza en resignación. Cuando nuestras risas disminuyeron, amablemente ofreció, "Iré a traer el regalo de mi tía, Candy. Solo dime donde se encuentra."

Entonces le di instrucciones de cómo encontrarlo entre los numerosos regalos dentro de nuestro espacioso dormitorio. "Es la caja más grande, sellada con la insignia de los Ardlay. Es imposible que no lo veas, Albert."

"De acuerdo," dijo mientras salía de la cama para ir a buscar su bata negra, la misma que llevaba puesta cuando descubrí su verdadera identidad en la mansión de Lakewood. Al principio, él había querido comprarnos antes de nuestra boda un par de batas a juego de un color más claro, pero yo quise que él conservara su bata negra porque tenía un significado muy importante para mí. Por consiguiente, en su lugar me compró una bata negra a juego con la de él.

Cuando me pasó mi bata antes de ponerse la suya, no pude evitar sino fijar mi mirada en su cuerpo perfectamente definido, que era muy atractivo, incluso después de haberlo visto muchas veces. En cuanto él estaba a punto de anudar el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, observó que yo lo estaba mirando fijamente como una tonta, por lo que rápidamente mostró una engreída sonrisa y deliberadamente dejó su bata suelta, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. "Candy, solo me preguntaba… ¿Quisieras acompañarme a ducharme antes de abrir el regalo de mi tía?"

"¡William Albert Ardlay!" Repentinamente un abrasador torrente de sangre se precipitó en mi rostro, fingiendo estar enfadada al llamarlo por su nombre completo mientras que con rapidez deslicé un brazo dentro de la manga de mi bata para ocultar la vergüenza de haber sido atrapada mirándolo.

"¡Está bien, Sra. Ardlay!" dijo alzando la voz, apenas capaz de esconder su sonrisa ante mi tono casi indignado y terminando de anudarse el cinturón. Algunas veces le gustaba bromear dirigiéndose a mí como 'Sra. Ardlay' al igual que yo ocasionalmente lo molestaba llamándolo 'Tío Abuelo William' o 'abuelo'.

Entonces se puso de pie y dijo, "Deja que me duche primero antes de ir a buscar el regalo de mi tía."

Metiendo mis dedos en mi cabello enredado, repliqué al instante, "¿Puedo hacerlo yo primero? Mi cabello debe estar hecho un desastre."

"¡Tu cabello luce estupendo para mí, Candy, es tan brillante y atractivo!" comentó con una irresistible sonrisa antes de preguntar, "Pero de todos modos, ¿Estás segura que no quieres acompañarme? Te prometo que voy a portarme bien."

Me sonrojé aún más pero no le respondí esta vez, y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que me levantó con alegría y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, causando que yo gritara de placer. Por supuesto que no protesté para nada y dejé que me llevara a nuestro baño privado. Albert mantuvo su promesa de portarse bien pero fui yo quien no pudo mantener las manos quietas. Así de fácil, nuestro deseo por el otro se encendió, y de alguna manera terminamos en la cama de nuevo, perdiéndonos es éxtasis.

Posiblemente yo estaba más agotada de lo que había pensado, así que caí dormida en sus brazos mientras me abrazaba a él después de hacer el amor. Era casi media mañana cuando me desperté otra vez, pero en esta ocasión estaba sola en la cama. Inmediatamente salí disparada de la amplia cama cuando un sombrío pensamiento llegó a mi mente, _solo fue un sueño, una loca fantasía. _

Sintiéndome mareada y confusa, me sobresalté al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y pronto entró mi esposo vistiendo sus pijamas, aquellas que yo le había comprado cuando estábamos en el Magnolia, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos. _¡Así que era real! ¡Mi príncipe en verdad está en casa conmigo!_

"Buenos días, bella durmiente," me saludó con una radiante sonrisa. "¡Justo en el momento correcto! Estaba pensando si debía despertarte con un beso," bromeó mientras colocaba la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama frente a mí antes de sentarse a mi lado. Él olía tan fresco por haberse duchado y se veía tan encantador con su cabello naturalmente ondulado y ligeramente húmedo.

Albert había preparado un desayuno que se miraba delicioso y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él nos había preparado el desayuno, así que exclamé con entusiasmo, "¡Albert, qué maravilloso y considerado de tu parte!" entonces le expresé mi agradecimiento rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y dándole un beso de buenos días.

Después de eso, puso mi bata sobre mí. "Puedes resfriarte, Candy," dijo cariñosamente.

Le agradecí y me puse la bata como era debido. Estirándome y bostezando, le pregunté, "¿Entonces volviste a dormirte, Albert?"

"¡Si, lo hice, igual que tú!" bromeó haciendo un guiño y sugirió, "¿Comemos? Estoy que me muero del hambre."

Mi estómago rugió con fuerza justo en este momento, lo cual fue muy vergonzoso. Sin molestarse por esconder su sonrisa, dijo riéndose, "Creo que ya tuve la respuesta a mi pregunta."

Mientras devorábamos el delicioso desayuno, Albert me contó muchas cosas interesantes que pasaron durante el viaje de negocios que hizo con George. Ellos habían viajado por algunas de las ciudades más grandes de Europa en busca de oportunidades de negocio, y la posibilidad de expandir las empresas Ardlay por allá parecía ser muy buena.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que próximamente pasarás más tiempo viajando a Europa?" le pregunté, tratando de sonar serena y cubrir mi tristeza.

Albert vio a través de mí y como era de esperarse asintió en silencio, limpiando su boca ya que había terminado de comer. Mi estómago ya estaba lleno, así que quise distraerme retirando la bandeja del desayuno pero él la tomó antes que yo y simplemente la colocó a un lado.

Con una tierna sonrisa adornando sus labios, me dijo, "Pero las buenas noticias son, que me gustaría llevar a mi amor conmigo."

Aunque confundida, no obstante estaba entusiasmada al escuchar aquello, "¿Hablas en serio?"

"¡Absolutamente!" me afirmó, rodeando cariñosamente mi hombro con su brazo. "¿Recuerdas que en una de mis cartas te pregunté si querías viajar conmigo?"

"Claro que me acuerdo de eso, y con entusiasmo te pedí que me llevaras contigo en mi respuesta." [2]

"Entonces ese es mi regalo de aniversario para mi queridísima esposa," terminó con una sonrisa enigmática.

"Todavía no lo comprendo. ¿Exactamente qué quieres decir?" pregunté, obviamente confundida.

Viendo mi expresión de confusión, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por un momento antes de explicar con paciencia, "Nuestros negocios en Londres están yendo muy bien y es más fácil para nosotros expandir la empresa por Europa si tenemos una base en Londres. Como deseo poder verte más seguido, tengo la intención de comprar una casa cerca de Londres para nosotros, pero si tú prefieres quedarte en Chicago…"

"¡No!" grité, interrumpiendo su declaración sin vacilación alguna. "¡Iré a donde quiera que tú vayas, mi príncipe! Realmente no importa en donde vivamos mientras que estemos juntos." El solo imaginarme pasar otras cuantas semanas sin verlo era agonizante.

Albert se veía aliviado, y sus ojos azules se iluminaron de inmediato. Entonces nos abrazamos con fuerza como que si separarnos ya no era algo soportable. Él dijo, "No puedo soportar más viajes largos de negocios sin ti a mi lado, por lo que vamos a buscar juntos la casa de nuestros sueños en los alrededores de Londres."

"Oh Albert… ¡Nada puede hacerme más feliz que pasar más tiempo contigo de ahora en adelante!" dije de manera soñadora, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Por ahora, yo estaba más que feliz de saber que él deseaba mi compañía cuando estuviera empezando una nueva aventura de negocios en un continente diferente.

Un momento después, inquirí con curiosidad, "¿Qué pasará con la empresa aquí en Chicago?"

"Buena pregunta, Candy. Tú sabes que nuestra compañía tiene numerosos empleados y que las empresas se han expandido hacia otros lugares de Estados Unidos, así que no me es posible supervisar todas ellas a diario. Por lo tanto, a diferencia de mi padre quien llevó casi todo sobre sus hombros, he aprendido en los últimos años a delegar cada vez más responsabilidades a aquellos que han probado ser capaces y dignos de confianza. Regresaré a nuestra sede en Chicago de vez en cuando para asegurarme que los objetivos de los negocios establecidos sean alcanzados, pero creo que estas personas pueden hacerlo bien sin mí."

"Estoy tan aliviada de escuchar eso, Albert," comenté de corazón. "¡Siempre me preocupa que un día puedas colapsar por trabajar tanto!" declaré, con la voz al borde del miedo, y rompí nuestro abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces él rozó sus labios contra mi mejilla con amor, apretando mis hombros suavemente para calmarme. Lo sujeté por los brazos y le imploré encarecidamente, "Albert, por favor prométeme que no trabajarás demasiado como tu padre."

Él suspiró mientras me envolvía en su cálido abrazo. "Candy, entiendo tu preocupación, así que no repetiré los errores de mi padre y haré lo posible para cuidarme."

Asintiéndole con la cabeza, escondí mi rostro en su cuello. "Te amo tanto, y no quiero perderte." Habiendo dicho esto desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo rodeé con mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí con todas mis fuerzas, como si quisiera recalcar mi punto.

Entonces él me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para consolarme, "También te amo, Candy, nada deseo más que poder envejecer contigo."

_Otro día _

_Sin tu sonrisa_

_Otro día simplemente pasa_

_Pero ahora sé_

_Cuanto significa_

_Para ti quedarte_

_Justo aquí conmigo_

…

_El tiempo que pasamos separados hará que nuestro amor se fortalezca_

_Pero duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo más_

…

_Quiero envejecer contigo_

_Quiero morir en tus brazos_

_Quiero envejecer contigo_

_Quiero estar mirando dentro de tus ojos_

_Quiero estar ahí para tí_

_Compartiendo todo lo que tú haces_

_Quiero envejecer contigo [3]_

Luego, él poco a poco se soltó de mi agarre y acarició suavemente mi mejilla, preguntando, "Un día cuando sea un viejo gruñón, ¿Empujarás mi silla de ruedas y cantarás para mí, a pesar que pueda estar ya sordo y ciego?"

Le asentí con seguridad, con mi rostro cambiando en una sonrisa. Luego, sosteniendo su rostro con mis manos y contemplándolo con cariño, pregunté, "¿Y qué pasará si un día me convierto en una anciana fea? ¿Aún me amarás?"

Mi pregunta hizo que sonriera con ternura. Él respondió, "Antes que nada, tú nunca lucirás fea para mí, Candy, y…"

Lo interrumpí y seguí presionando, "¿Qué si en verdad un día me pongo fea, Albert? Ya sabes, imagina mi rostro lleno de arrugas y verrugas."

Fijando sus ojos sobre mi rostro como si estuviera tratando de imaginarme así, un momento después replicó suavemente, "Siempre seré mayor y más feo que tú, Candy. Tal vez incluso me vuelva calvo. ¿Quién sabe? No llegué a ver a mi padre pasar por esa edad…" Cuando su voz se fue apagando, abrió sus brazos para mí con cierta tristeza en su sonrisa. Capté la indirecta y me cobijé en su abrazo, deleitándome de la comodidad de sus brazos.

Entonces me aseguró, "Te amo no importando lo que suceda contigo, Candy."

"Yo también, Albert," respondí, abrazándome más a él.

En medio del cómodo silencio, le escuché decir, "De hecho, iba a darte otra sorpresa una vez que llegáramos a Londres, pero me parece que podría contártelo ahora."

Yo estaba completamente intrigada y quería soltarme de su abrazo para poder ver su rostro, pero sus manos estaban frotando mi espalda cariñosamente, así que permanecí en sus brazos y demandé con suavidad, "Si, por favor cuéntamelo."

"Candy, ya sabes que tuve un estresante año en el trabajo y con el nuevo reto por delante en un entorno diferente, siento que necesito intercalar un descanso. Por eso, después que me asegure que todo esté en orden en la oficina de Londres, quiero pasar una semana contigo en Escocia, solo nosotros dos."

"¡Qué idea tan maravillosa!" exclamé con alegría y levanté la cabeza ligeramente para poder ver parte de su rostro. "¿Nos alojaremos en la mansión de los Ardlay que se encuentra en Escocia?"

"Si," respondió y me dio un ligero beso en la frente.

"Recuerdo que fue ahí donde Archie y Stear se hospedaron durante las vacaciones de verano cuando estudiábamos en el San Pablo. Yo no fui invitada a ir y la Tía Elroy…"

Paré, dándome cuenta súbitamente que había olvidado por completo el regalo de aniversario de la Tía Elroy para nosotros. Me alejé de Albert inmediatamente y noté una fingida sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Como siempre, él intuyó mis pensamientos. Golpeándome yo misma la frente con la mano, grité, "Albert, ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?"

Encogiendo los hombros, comentó, "Ya te había dicho antes que su regalo puede esperar, ¿Y no lo estamos pasando muy bien hasta ahora?"

Mientras me aclaraba la garganta y quería replicarle, él dijo, cambiando la sonrisa de suficiencia en una sonrisa comprensiva, "Lo siento, Candy, sé que debí habértelo recordado antes. De todos modos, ya vi donde se encuentra pero efectivamente es de gran tamaño. También he localizado los regalos de nuestros amigos más cercanos."

Hizo una pausa aquí, lanzándome una rápida mirada, y sugirió, "¿Pero no te gustaría ducharte primero antes de abrirlos uno por uno?"

Acepté en seguida, "Claro que sí. Necesito ducharme para controlar mi cabello."

"Por favor, entonces adelante. Traeré los regalos a nuestra antesala y te esperaré ahí, ¿De acuerdo?"

_Continuará…_

=o=o=o=

**Como siempre, ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos! Quisiera agradecer a aquellas lectoras que me han alentado mucho con sus comentarios o mensajes privados. Agradezco la realimentación de todas ustedes.**

**_Paloma, Rosy, Magnolia A , lady susi, skarllet northman, Laila, Guest, Lety, Amigocha, Rose De Grandchester, Friditas, Vere Canedo, LizvetArdray, lulu_**

**Nota de la autora**

El kilt que Albert llevaba puesto para la boda, tomé las ideas de un sitio en internet que vende kilts.

Para mí, en el tiempo que Albert reveló que él era el Príncipe de la Colina, el día en que Candy regresó al Hogar de Pony, ella ya estaba enamorada de él. Una y otra vez en las cartas personales que ella le escribió y que siguieron al reencuentro, se dirigió a él como su príncipe. Estaba claro que Candy tenía fuertes sentimientos románticos hacia Albert porque cualquier chica en sus cinco sentidos no continuaría llamando a un hombre 'mi príncipe' si esta no estuviera enamorada.

Además, el sentimiento de añoranza del uno por el otro era muy palpable en sus cartas. Por ejemplo, Candy pronto cumpliría años después que Albert le había revelado que él era su príncipe, y ella abiertamente le pidió su día libre como regalo de cumpleaños de tal manera que su príncipe pudiera pasarla con ella y hablar mucho con ella, lo que es bastante típico en una muchacha enamorada. De otra manera, ¿Por qué otra razón ella querría tanto la compañía de él? Y no solo eso, Albert tampoco pareció estar sorprendido por la solicitud de ella, como si eso fuera la cosa más natural que ella pudiera pedirle, e incluso él ya había preparado sus regalos por adelantado para hacerla feliz.

En el prólogo de CCFS, dice que la vida de Candy cambió significativamente el día que Annie fue adoptada por los Brighton, que también fue el día que Candy conoció a su Príncipe de la Colina. Entonces la historia de Candy Candy inicia contándonos como la pequeña Candy conoció a su príncipe, el hombre importante de su vida,

Entonces, la señora Mizuki, la autora de Candy Candy, puso las cartas entre Albert y Candy después que ella regresa al Hogar de Pony en el epílogo de CCFS. Es como si la historia concluyera diciéndonos que Candy y su príncipe se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

**Notas de pie de página**

[1] Para aquellas que están familiarizadas con CCFS y con la antigua novela de Candy Candy, sabrán que he combinado ambas novelas, aunque fue obvio que preferí más el estilo de la primera.

[2] Creo que esta carta solo está en la antigua novela de Candy Candy, pero me gusta mucho. Como me dijo una Albertfan, esa fue una sutil propuesta de matrimonio de Albert para Candy porque él la invitó a viajar con él. A continuación les copio parte de los fragmentos:

Albert escribió en su carta, "…En cuanto termine con los negocios pienso viajar de nuevo como antes con Pouppe. Cuando lo consiga, Candy, ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo?"

Candy le responde mostrando su entusiasmo, "Cuando te vayas de viaje, ¡Por favor llévame contigo a cualquier parte! Y si dices que no, ¡De todas maneras iré contigo!"

[3] Traducción de la letra de "I Wanna Grow Old With You" por Westlife (2001).


	8. Almas Gemelas (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Capítulo VIII: Almas Gemelas (Parte 2)**

Durante la ducha, mientras me preguntaba qué clase de regalo la Tía Elroy nos había dado, mi mente de alguna manera divagó hasta el momento inmediatamente posterior en que Albert me había propuesto matrimonio.

_(Inicio del flashback)_

Después de pasar juntos un maravilloso tiempo en Lakewood en un lindo día de primavera, esa noche Albert me llevó de regreso al Hogar de Pony, pero ninguno de los dos quería todavía dejar al otro. Entonces sugerí que fuéramos a la Colina de Pony como una pareja recién comprometida. Mientras estábamos hablando tomados de la mano en la cima de la colina, debajo de la brillante luna, la atmósfera era tan romántica que ambos sentimos el deseo de besarnos. Así que, tan pronto como encontramos un árbol en particular, ese donde nos habíamos conocido hace muchos años, Albert apoyó su espalda contra el tronco y estiró sus largas piernas. Luego me tomó entre sus brazos y presionó sus suaves labios contra mi mejilla. En cuestión de segundos, empezamos a besarnos, perdiéndonos en un apasionado abrazo e ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor. Un feliz momento después, cuando la fría brisa de la noche sopló meciendo las ramas con verdes hojas arriba de nosotros, mi prometido se apartó de mí de mala gana y me dijo, "Déjame llevarte a casa."

Entonces él les pidió a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María mi mano en matrimonio, y ellas sonrieron de oreja a oreja y amablemente lo aceptaron, intercambiando miradas de satisfacción entre ellas. Después de eso, él expresó su deseo de llevarme temporalmente a Chicago y mis madres de crianza consintieron en que lo acompañara para reunirme con su tía en la mansión de los Ardlay para anunciar juntos nuestro compromiso.

Albert se quedó en el Hogar de Pony a pasar la noche pero durmió en la habitación de huéspedes, un pequeño dormitorio añadido durante la renovación. A la mañana siguiente camino a Chicago, pasamos primero por la Clínica Feliz Martin [1]. Desde que el Dr. Martin recientemente había contratado a otra enfermera, no tenía problema en dejarme ir y darme unos días libres y con entusiasmo nos felicitó por nuestro compromiso. "¡Al fin, tenía que ver que esto sucediera! ¡Me he estado preguntando por qué se habían tardado tanto!"

Dado que había estado residiendo en el Hogar de Pony y solo me había aparecido para importantes ocasiones familiares, la Tía Abuela Elroy no había sospechado que su sobrino y yo nos habíamos estado viendo de manera regular y habíamos estado intercambiando cartas entre cada vez que nos veíamos. Así que, cuando ella escuchó que Albert ya había anulado la adopción y que estaba planeando casarse conmigo en el verano con o sin su consentimiento, no pudo aceptar en absoluto la impactante noticia.

"¡William, indudablemente estás loco! ¡Esto causará un escándalo en Chicago!" vociferó con toda sus fuerzas, levantándose de la silla.

Con su estatura sobrepasando la de ella, Albert no se preocupó y permaneció sereno. Al igual que él, yo había esperado lo peor, así que me esforcé por parecer despreocupada. Después que Albert y yo habíamos intercambiado una mirada de entendimiento, él habló más fuerte en tono sereno, "Tía Elroy, déjeme aclarar esto. Hemos venido hoy aquí para informarle de nuestro compromiso y de los planes de nuestra boda, no para buscar su aprobación en este asunto. Candy y yo nos casaremos pese a lo que las personas digan."

Como el patriarca de la familia, Albert al parecer tenía el control, así que la Tía Abuela Elroy solo pudo mirarlo sin decir palabra, con sus labios temblando de la ira y su rostro estaba retorcido de la rabia. Entonces se volvió a mí en lugar de seguir mirando a Albert y me dio una feroz mirada asesina, vociferando en tono desdeñoso, "Candice, ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Justo después de decir eso, cambió su mirada de regreso a Albert, apuntándome con su dedo acusador, "¡William, estás completamente hechizado por esta _huérfana, _quien ha traído vergüenza y deshonra a la familia!"

Albert sujetó mi mano incluso con más firmeza y declaró con voz severa, "Tía Elroy, mejor debería parar de insultar a mi prometida, y le exijo una disculpa ahora mismo."

La Tía Abuela Elroy miró fijamente a Albert con ojos incrédulos, enfurecida y ofendida. Como al parecer no encontraba las palabras para poder expresarse, Albert comentó con el rostro serio y la voz firme, "Cuando era más joven, le dije que solamente me casaría por amor y estaba hablando muy en serio. Por lo tanto, no me casaré con nadie más que no sea Candy."

La Tía Abuela Elroy comenzó a agitarse convulsivamente. Agarrándose el pecho, levantó aún más la voz para expresar con fuerza su oposición, "¡Esto es absolutamente ridículo e intolerable! ¡Te escuchaste justo como Rosemary, y no dejaré que la historia vuelva a repetirse!"

Una sarcástica y ahogada risa se escapó de la boca de Albert. Entonces él replicó tranquilamente, "Mi tía, escaparnos para casarnos es nuestro último recurso porque quiero darle a Candy una boda formal, pero no descartaré esa posibilidad si no tenemos otra opción. Otra alternativa, podría ser que usted quiera encontrar a alguien más para reemplazarme como jefe de la familia…"

Antes que él pudiera terminar, la Tía Abuela Elroy sorpresivamente colapsó en el suelo, catatónica e inconsciente. Siendo enfermera, sospeché que podía haber sido un derrame cerebral debido a su presión arterial alta, por lo que de inmediato la llevamos al Hospital Santa Juana. Lamentablemente, ella quedó parcialmente paralizada después de eso. Su mano derecha estaba atorada en una posición con el puño contraído y su pierna derecha estaba tan débil que no podía controlarla más de manera voluntaria. Sin embargo, el Dr. Leonard creyó que todavía habían esperanzas para que pudiera volver a usar su mano y pierna derecha siempre que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer ejercicios de rehabilitación en los grupos musculares afectados.

Después de sufrir el derrame cerebral, la Tía Abuela Elroy estaba limitada a una silla de ruedas, así que se retiró de la empresa familiar y se aisló en Lakewood. Me ofrecí como voluntaria para cuidar de ella, pero categóricamente me rechazó, por lo que Albert contrató una enfermera para que la cuidara. Como consecuencia, pospusimos nuestra boda por unos meses y yo regresé al Hogar de Pony.

Pero esa enfermera no pudo soportar el violento temperamento de la Tía Abuela Elroy y renunció a su trabajo en menos de una semana. Albert entonces contrató enfermera tras enfermera pero ninguna parecía poder ayudar a la Señora Elroy por más de una semana, lo que le trajo muchos dolores de cabeza a Albert. Por lo que, sin hacérselo saber a mi prometido, renuncié a la Clínica Feliz Martin y les expliqué a mis madres de crianza sobre mi decisión. Entonces un día me aparecí en Lakewood y comencé a cuidar de la Tía Abuela Elroy junto a la enfermera que Albert había contratado.

Aunque sentía pena por verla en esta condición, tan anciana y tan enferma, ella estaba más insoportable de lo que yo había esperado, incluso peor que el Sr. McGregor. Encima de eso, no pasaba un día sin que me culpara de su accidente. Algunas veces me empujaba con fuerza cuando le estaba dando de comer, haciéndome tirar todo en el suelo. Incluso Ruby lloró cuando vio esto y rápidamente me ayudó a limpiar. Al igual que las enfermeras anteriores, la enfermera con la que estaba trabajando decidió irse porque encontró el trabajo demasiado inquietante, y fue entonces que Albert se enteró que yo estaba ahí.

En pocos días, él vino a visitarme en Lakewood. Tan pronto como me vio, en silencio me tomó en sus brazos por un largo tiempo y sentí una paz interior tan grande dentro de su amoroso abrazo, que no me importó más lo que fuera a pasar. Después, él me expresó su más profundo agradecimiento y gratitud por mis cuidados y apoyo. Le dije que era mi optimismo y tenacidad los que de alguna manera me habían ayudado a pasar por esto, aunque lloraba y oraba cada noche para que la Tía Abuela Elroy abriera los ojos y me viera de manera diferente. A pesar de su actitud hacia mí, con determinación guardé silencio y traté de ser tan tolerante como pude, incluso masajeando frecuentemente sus extremidades afectadas y animándola a hacer sus ejercicios de rehabilitación, aunque eran dolorosos e infructuosos.

En los meses siguientes, mi prometido hizo el esfuerzo de visitarnos tanto como le fuera posible. Podía percibir que la Tía Abuela Elroy paulatinamente se ablandaba porque había cesado de culparme por su condición actual, aunque rara vez hablaba y aún mantenía su estoica expresión la mayor parte del tiempo.

Un día casi a finales del verano, mientras yo estaba empujando su silla de ruedas por el muy bien cuidado jardín, ella me habló, "Candice, es tiempo que dejes de llamarme Tía Abuela Elroy."

Yo jadeé y respondí en tono preocupado, frunciendo un poco las cejas, "¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo?"

Entonces ella me explicó que la adopción hace mucho tiempo había sido anulada. Mi corazón fue perforado al escuchar esto, así que con cautela pregunté, "¿Entonces desea que la llame Señora Elroy en lugar de Tía Abuela Elroy?"

La siguiente cosa que dijo, hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad, "Deberías llamarme Tía Elroy de ahora en adelante, Candice. ¿Es que no van a casarse tú y William pronto? ¿Ya han fijado la fecha?"

En otras palabras, ella nos daba su bendición. Por primera vez en mi vida, la abracé con ternura y ella tampoco se inmutó. En realidad, después de pasar unos meses cuidando de ella, ya había empezado a tratarla como si fuera mi abuela.

"Si, hemos planeado casarnos en un día en particular en el otoño." Entonces ella me preguntó que había de especial con ese día y yo le revelé que era el día cuando Albert había escapado del Santa Juana pero accedió a que me dejara cuidar de él hasta que se recuperara. Ella quiso que le diera más detalles así que empecé a contarle como lo había encontrado por casualidad en el hospital, inconsciente y amnésico, y por qué después, él había decidido dejar la habitación 0.

"¿Ya sentías algo por él en ese entonces?" preguntó, escudriñando mi rostro.

Yo negué con la cabeza y respondí, "Sí y no. Por alguna razón, él siempre me había agradado desde que lo conocí cerca de la cascada y había sentido alguna conexión con él. Por ejemplo, cuando recibí su carta en Londres después que se había marchado a África, de hecho lo extrañaba. Por lo que, sabiendo que él estaba amnésico y enfermo, yo sencillamente no podía dejarlo vagar por ahí sin un refugio. Para mí, él era como un querido hermano mayor en ese entonces y verdaderamente deseaba estar a su lado hasta que un día su memoria regresara."

Desde ese día, la Tía Elroy no solamente había relajado su actitud hacia mí, sino también me había hecho muchas preguntas sobre Albert y del tiempo en que vivimos juntos como hermano y hermana. Solo entonces, me di cuenta que la Tía Elroy sabía muy poco acerca de su sobrino y que ni una sola vez había probado sus platillos.

En un lindo día soleado, con la brisa soplando suavemente, de manera casual mencioné el incidente sobre nuestro primer encuentro en la Colina de Pony hace muchos años cuando yo era solamente una niña. La Tía Elroy estaba más que estupefacta porque ella siempre había creído que nos habíamos conocido cerca de la cascada en Lakewood, cuando William me había rescatado de ahogarme.

"Candice, probablemente tú no sabes cuan aterrados estuvimos todos cuando descubrimos que nuestro joven jefe se había escapado de la mansión vistiendo tal disfraz. En la casa hubo un alboroto por horas hasta que George lo trajo de vuelta a salvo. Después cuando descubrimos que William de alguna manera había perdido su medallón, el cual había sido un legado de su difunto padre, yo estaba bastante molesta porque eso era algo que solamente un auténtico joven Ardlay podía conservar. Sin embargo no me atreví a decirle nada severo en caso pudiera escaparse de nuevo."

Por consiguiente, le notifiqué que yo era quien había encontrado su medallón y lo había mantenido a salvo conmigo por años. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mirándome fijamente con incredulidad. Como estaba aparentemente procesando mis palabras, también le dejé saber que yo había intentado devolvérselo a Albert después de saber que él había sido aquel adolescente a quien yo había conocido en mi infancia, pero él me lo había vuelto a regalar. Después de escuchar eso, ella soltó un profundo suspiro y manifestó, "Creo que sabes lo que eso implicaba, ¿Candice?"

Yo le asentí, y ella continuó su versión de la historia. Porque en ese incidente, en el que Albert huyó, la Tía Elroy le había prometido a William darle alguna libertad mínima para hacer lo que él había deseado en su vida antes que asumiera el papel de jefe de la familia de manera oficial.

En conclusión, la Tía Elroy estaba incuestionablemente sorprendida que William y yo nos hubiéramos encontrado por casualidad una y otra vez en diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas. Mi respuesta a ella fue, "Si, hace mucho tiempo reconocí que nosotros estábamos ligados por hilos invisibles que nos unen. Albert también coincide conmigo."

El tiempo pasó muy rápidamente, y faltaba aproximadamente un mes para nuestra boda. Una tarde como de costumbre, yo le estaba dando un masaje en el brazo derecho a la Tía Elroy, desde su codo hasta su mano. Después de eso, cuando ella intentó hacer la rutina de ejercicios, su mano milagrosamente había revivido justo delante de nuestros ojos [2]. Instantáneamente ella se quebrantó y lloró. Nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable, pero lloré junto a ella, abrazándola con extremo gozo y alivio.

Por supuesto su mano todavía estaba muy débil y le tomaría algún tiempo recobrar la fuerza. Así que no esperaba que ella pudiera escribir o alimentarse por sí misma todavía, pero entonces tuvimos esperanzas por su pierna derecha.

Casi tan pronto como Albert se enteró de las buenas noticias, vino a Lakewood para hacernos una visita. La Tía Elroy me habló cuando él estaba con nosotras, "Candice, ahora eres libre de irte. Tu boda ya está próxima y deberías prepararte y ponerte hermosa para el gran día."

Albert y yo apenas y podíamos creer lo que oíamos, pero ella tenía razón. A pesar que mis mejores amigas Annie y Patty habían hecho por mí muchos de los necesarios preparativos, ya era tiempo que yo también debería irme a Chicago.

Entonces ella se volvió hacia su sobrino, "William, además de contratar otra enfermera para mí, también deberías organizar que Candice se aloje temporalmente en algún otro lugar antes de la boda. No sería apropiado para ella que viva con nosotros en la mansión antes que la boda se lleve a cabo."

Albert coincidió con ella de inmediato. Enseguida, ella le pidió que le trajera el joyero damasquinado, el cual estaba colocado encima de su buró. Anteriormente yo había visto muchas veces esa caja bellamente elaborada a mano. Estaba decorada con pequeñas joyas y madreperlas.

"Candice, este joyero ha sido un legado por generaciones, y William te regalará esto en el día de su boda."

"Pero… ¡No soy la persona adecuada para ser la propietaria de tan bello y valioso joyero!" exclamé con renuencia, moviendo las manos para reafirmar mi punto.

Entonces Albert se rió. "Candy, ¡Claro que lo eres! Puedes usarlo para lo que tú quieras."

La Tía Elroy estuvo de acuerdo con él, diciendo, "La madre de William fue la legítima propietaria anterior, pero desde que ella falleciera poco después de haber dado a luz a William, yo lo he conservado hasta ahora."

Luego, ella expresó su deseo para regresar a la mansión de Chicago. "No quiero perderme la boda."

Inmensamente conmovidos, nos había dejado sin palabras y yo comencé a derramar lágrimas de alegría al poco tiempo. Después, Albert le agradeció a su tía por su bendición. Ella sencillamente asintió y se volvió hacia mí, "Candice, debo darte las gracias. Nunca he visto a William tan feliz en su vida como hasta hace poco."

Después que ella dijo eso, algo sorprendente sucedió. Albert le dio a su tía un fuerte abrazo e incluso besó su mejilla con afecto. Al principio la Tía Elroy estaba visiblemente impactada, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron en cuestión de segundos. Ella incluso se quedó mirando fijamente a su sobrino después de eso, con sus ojos rebosando de emoción. Después de todo, ella había actuado como su recelosa tutora por años, observándolo crecer desde que era un bebé hasta convertirse en un hombre.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando Albert se dirigía de vuelta a Chicago, dijo que se encargaría que George nos fuera a traer tan pronto como él pudiera encontrar un lugar donde yo me quedara mientras tanto. Entonces me tomó en sus brazos y me dio un largo beso de despedida. Cuando de mala gana me dejó ir, dijo que no podía agradecerme lo suficiente por estar cuidando de su tía, cuya actitud hacia nosotros había cambiado notablemente para bien.

"Candy, no puedo creer que pronto nos casaremos, apenas y puedo esperar," me susurró al oído antes de besarme una vez más.

Cuando se subió al auto, le dije adiós con la mano y exclamé, "¡Mi príncipe, no veo la hora de ser tu esposa!" Encantado por mis palabras, respondió curvando sus labios en una amplia sonrisa, "¡Te veo pronto en Chicago, mi princesa!"

El día que la Tía Elroy y yo regresamos a Chicago, ella me habló en privado antes que George llegara a recogernos. Para mi gran sorpresa, se disculpó por forzarme a comprometerme con Neil en el pasado y por cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido después en su habitación en aquella tarde.

"Durante la recepción de aquel día, fui testigo de cómo William no podía apartar sus ojos de ti, y cuando descubrí que ambos habían desaparecido de la fiesta, me determiné a hacer algo para detener esa tontería a cualquier precio. Semanas después, cuando William me notificó que te habías marchado de Chicago para regresar al orfanato, pensé que había alcanzado mi objetivo y que mi sobrino tarde o temprano entraría en razón. Obviamente, yo estaba equivocada. El amor verdadero prevalece."

La Tía Elroy brevemente hizo una pausa mientras que yo permanecí en silencio. Entonces me miro rápidamente antes de continuar. "Debí haber sabido que ambos continuaron en contacto a escondidas. Yo sabía que William había invertido dinero para renovar el orfanato e incluso había comprado los terrenos en donde estaba ubicado, pero pensé que era su manera de devolverte la generosidad que le mostraste cuando había estado amnésico. Aparte de eso, también había notado que los ojos de William se iluminaban cada vez que tú te aparecías en las reuniones familiares, tanto en la gran inauguración del hotel en Florida como en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, pero asumí que él todavía no te había olvidado del todo y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo."

Ella se detuvo aquí por un momento como si estuviera absorta meditando. "Ahora que miro hacia atrás, William bailó contigo en la recepción de la boda de Archie y Annie, y no solo una vez. Pero como él no desatendió a las otras jóvenes, yo estaba demasiado ocupada con los invitados para prestarles atención especial a ustedes dos esa noche."

Entonces un momento de silencio cayó entre nosotras, y mi mente viajó al pasado a la recepción de la boda. Aunque ya habíamos estado intercambiando con Albert largas cartas, incluso yo me había sorprendido que hubiera llegado para invitarme a bailar. Ese había sido nuestro primer baile, y había parecido tan fácil para él guiarme al bailar. Como la Tía Elroy había mencionado, siendo un seguro, apuesto y elegante anfitrión, Albert también había bailado en la fiesta con otras hermosas jóvenes de edad casadera. Yo por supuesto le oculté mis celos, pero él había regresado con frecuencia después de varias rondas de bailes con las demás, ya sea para charlar conmigo o para llevarme de nuevo a la pista de baile.

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido por un suave suspiro de la Tía Elroy. "No todos llegan a encontrar su alma gemela en la vida."

"¿Alma gemela? ¿Qué significa realmente eso?" pregunté con sinceridad.

Ella me explicó con total naturalidad, "Candice, sabes que has encontrado tu alma gemela cuando él te entiende como nadie más lo hace. No solamente te sientes atraída físicamente a él, sino emocionalmente te sientes conectada profundamente a él. La sensación debe de ser mutua, lo que significa que ambos son compatibles entre sí aún sin estar de acuerdo. Él te amará y te querrá por quien tú eres, por lo que puedes ser tú misma cuando estás con él. De hecho, tu alma gemela es tu compañero, quien te complementa e incluso puede motivarte a convertirte en una mejor persona."

"Oh, en ese caso soy verdaderamente afortunada por tener a Albert, y espero que él piense lo mismo – que yo también soy su alma gemela."

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a William tú misma? Pero hasta donde yo puedo decir, él te atesora y te ama, Candice, y es muy feliz cada vez que tú estás con él. A propósito, ¿Sabes que William y yo tuvimos una conversación íntima la noche anterior a que regresara a Chicago?"

Con una expresión de asombro en mi rostro, negué con la cabeza como respuesta. Entonces ella comenzó, "No sé si alguna vez había tenido una conversación tan honesta con William antes de esa noche. Él empezó dándome las gracias una vez más por planear asistir a su boda, algo con lo que él no había soñado. Luego expresó sinceramente su gratitud por mi tutela en los últimos años, lo cual no había apreciado mucho cuando era más joven. Él no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había protegido del mundo de los negocios hasta que él mismo se vio cada vez más involucrado. En poco tiempo, nos perdimos por algún tiempo recordando el pasado."

Inesperadamente, hizo una pausa para hacerme una pregunta, "Candice, ¿Te ha dicho William que cuando él era un adolescente, temía mucho que su futura pareja se casaría con él solo por su riqueza y posición social?"

"No, pero si me dijo que solamente se casaría por amor, como su difunta hermana Rosemary."

La Tía Elroy lo afirmó, "Si, ellos no solamente se parecían físicamente, sino que sus personalidades eran similares a pesar de que sus aspiraciones eran diferentes. William, siendo mucho más saludable y físicamente más fuerte que Rosemary, es más extrovertido y aventurero. Ambos disfrutaban de la naturaleza, pero a él le encantaban los animales mientras que Rosemary amaba las flores, en especial las rosas, y aun así ellos se adoraban el uno al otro." Ella exhaló un largo suspiro después de esto. Creí que ella extrañaba a Rosemary también.

Entonces continuó, "De todos modos, antes que William regresara a su dormitorio esa noche, me dio su sincero agradecimiento por aceptarte en la familia y me dijo que se consideraba afortunado por tenerte en su vida porque tú lo amabas por su persona. Creyó que nunca podría pagarte tu bondad hacia él. El hecho que tú estuvieras dispuesta a cuidar de él cuando había tocado fondo, siendo despreciado por todos los demás, había conmovido su corazón enormemente."

Rápidamente respondí con suave voz, "No, debería ser a la inversa. Yo no puedo pagarle su bondad hacia mí. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente."

La Tía Elroy parecía estar muy complacida, con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de satisfacción. En este momento, nuestra conversación terminó porque George ya había llegado.

_(Fin del flashback)_

_Continuará…_

_=o=o=o=_

**Como siempre, ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos! Quisiera agradecer a aquellas lectoras que me han alentado mucho con sus comentarios o mensajes privados. Agradezco la realimentación de todas ustedes.**

_**Friditas, skarllet northman, Vere Canedo, Rosy, Magnolia A, Eydie Chong, LizvetArdray, yuukychan, Paloma, Amigocha, Blackcat2010, Angdl, kira anima**_

**Notas de pie de página:**

[1] De acuerdo a CCFS, Albert quería construir una nueva clínica para el Dr. Martin para así expresar su gratitud al amable doctor. El Dr. Martin entonces le sugirió a Albert construir la nueva clínica cerca del Hogar de Pony, y era ahí donde trabajaba Candy.

[2] Tuve esta idea al leer un blog de una masajista terapéutica sobre uno de sus pacientes — un músico, quien sufrió de un derrame cerebral en medio de un concierto y quedó paralizado parcialmente como consecuencia. Su mano derecha estaba atorada en forma de un puño pero luego se recuperó.


	9. Almas Gemelas (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota:**

Quisiera expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a aquellas lectoras que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar comentarios positivos o enviarme palabras de aliento, o a aquellas que han agregado ésta historia como una de sus favoritas. Espero que disfruten leer este capítulo así como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Por favor dejen algunas palabras si les gustó. ¡Muchas gracias!

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a QuevivaCandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Muchas gracias!

- Ms Puddle

**Capítulo IX: Almas Gemelas (Parte 3)**

Cuando salí del baño, vistiendo la pijama a juego con a la de Albert y secándome el cabello con una toalla, me sorprendió verlo leyendo el periódico mientras me esperaba en el dormitorio.

"Pensé que dijiste que me esperarías en la antesala."

Él me hizo un guiño y bromeó con una sonrisa, "Alguien ha pasado definitivamente mucho tiempo en la ducha."

"Siento haberte hecho esperar," respondí avergonzada con una sonrisa.

Él asintió de manera comprensiva y comentó, "No te preocupes. De todos modos no tengo que ir a ninguna parte."

"Bueno, mientras me estaba duchando, mi mente simplemente divagó de manera involuntaria" dije mientras me sentaba frente a la cómoda y tomaba mi cepillo para el cabello.

Albert se acercó a mí y estiró su mano, solicitando, "Por favor permíteme, Candy."

A él le gustaba cepillar mi cabello, lo que realmente me encantaba, así que yo estaba más que dispuesta a permitirle cepillarlo porque él casi nunca tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Siendo un empresario responsable, casi siempre se marchaba temprano por las mañanas para ir a trabajar.

Entonces le escuché decir, "Candy, me encanta como luce tu cabello mojado."

"¿En serio?" le respondí con deleite. No era la primera vez que decía esto. Ahora que ya era una mujer casada, se suponía que no debía dejar mi cabello suelto, pero él prefería verme así.

Mientras que me cepillaba el cabello con suavidad, de manera casual preguntó, "¿Entonces a donde te llevó tu mente, mi vida?"

Entonces le conté. A estas alturas, él había terminado de cepillarme el cabello y me hizo un gesto para que viera mi reflejo en el espejo, así que le di una sonrisa de aprobación y empecé a atármelo con una cinta pero sin apretarlo. Con sus manos sobre mis hombros, él se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla y dijo, "Una vez más, tengo que darte las gracias por cuidar de mi tía, Candy. Sin ti, no sé qué hubiera pasado con ella."

"Ni lo menciones, Albert. Sinceramente le doy gracias a Dios por darme fuerzas y perseverancia durante esa época difícil."

De hecho, cerca de medio año atrás, la Tía Elroy pudo finalmente volver a caminar usando un bastón, pero quiso residir en Lakewood porque le encantaba la tranquilidad y calidez de aquel lugar.

Entonces él tomó mi mano y sugirió, "¿Abrimos los regalos ahora?"

Cuando caminábamos hacia la antesala, traje a colación el tema, "Albert, algunas veces no puedo evitar reflexionar sobre esto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Tía Elroy nos hubiera prohibido casarnos en aquel entonces? ¿Nos hubiéramos fugado?"

Negando con la cabeza, él respondió mi pregunta en tono solemne, "Candy, no te olvides que yo soy el jefe de la familia. Este molesto papel puede ser muy estresante en ocasiones, pero es muy útil especialmente cuando tengo que hacer las cosas a mi manera. Aunque mi tía era muy estricta conmigo cuando yo era menor de edad, ya no tiene poder sobre mí desde que soy un adulto. ¿Recuerdas que yo te adopté hace años bajo mí autoridad? Por mucho que a ella le haya disgustado la idea, no pudo revertir mi decisión, ¿Correcto?"

Le asentí estando de acuerdo, entonces comentó, "Además, cuando Archie quería casarse con Annie, ¿No fui yo quien les dio la autorización a pesar de que mi tía, los padres de Archie y los Leagan se habían opuesto fuertemente en contra de ellos? Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía casarme yo con alguien a quien amo?"

Hizo una pausa y detuvo sus pasos, dejando que sus palabras fueran asimiladas. Por un momento, me le quedé mirando en respuesta hasta que hablé más alto, "Cierto… quien en la familia se te puede oponer en realidad…"

Su boca se curvó en una tierna sonrisa antes que él añadiera, mirándome a los ojos, "De hecho, cuando decidí revelarte que yo era tu Príncipe de la Colina, estaba preparado para comenzar una seria relación con la intención de casarme contigo. No hay duda de que podía prever obstáculos en nuestro camino, pero tenía la seguridad que podíamos vencer esos problemas juntos. Si hubiera sabido que no había forma en que pudiéramos casarnos, yo no te lo habría confesado en la Colina de Pony sino que hubiera preferido seguir guardando el secreto…"

Antes que él pudiera terminar de hablar, prácticamente me arrojé sobre él, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. "¡Woohoo!" exclamó, rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos. "¿Qué es esto tan repentino?"

"Nada… solo sentí ganas de hacerlo," le susurré y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Él bajó su cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza por un minuto antes de comentar, "Mi única preocupación en ese entonces era que tú no me aceptaras."

"¿Por qué no iba a aceptarte? No podía encontrar las palabras para describir la euforia que sentí cuando supe que el hombre al que amaba era en realidad mi príncipe. No me di cuenta de eso antes, pero se sentió tan bien el estar de nuevo con mi primer amor."

Continuamos abrazándonos por un tiempo hasta que decidimos ponernos manos a la obra, así que nos sentamos en un sofá frente a la mesa de centro de la antesala, en donde Albert había colocado los regalos. El regalo de la Tía Elroy venía con un letrero de advertencia 'Manéjese con cuidado' y era muy pesado y muy voluminoso, por lo que con cautela lo abrimos. Cuando pudimos ver el contenido, nos quedamos boquiabiertos ya que ambos estábamos anonadados y sin palabras. Era un mundo en miniatura del bosque cerca de la cabaña del bosque en Lakewood, incluyendo la cabaña, las plantas, los animales, el bote en forma de cisne en el río y la cascada. El modelo parecía extraordinariamente realista y las bellísimas flores dispersas por el campo estaban hechas de varias piedras preciosas.

Mientras estábamos admirando los finos detalles del modelo, Albert tomó la palabra para romper el silencio, "Este es un regalo muy significativo para nosotros, y mejor deberíamos darle las gracias a la Tía Elroy en cuanto sea posible." Yo estuve de acuerdo con él de todo corazón, así que planificamos hacerle una llamada telefónica a Lakewood alrededor del mediodía cuando ella ya estuviera allí para el almuerzo.

Después que Albert puso el modelo en miniatura en un lugar seguro, procedimos a abrir los otros regalos. El segundo regalo era del orfanato Corazones Puros. Dado que la Sra. Thompson había fallecido, el Sr. Spencer ahora era el encargado. Yo también me involucré bastante en el funcionamiento del orfanato, haciendo trabajo voluntario como dar clases o recolectar fondos. Los chicos habían hecho una embarcación a mano con muchas formas de corazones y los dos más grandes se superponían parcialmente con nuestros nombres impresos. El resto de corazones mostraba los nombres de los chicos.

"Candy, ¿Le informarás al Sr. Spencer que nos iremos de Chicago?"

"Si, lo haré. Seguramente voy a extrañar a los chicos, pero por encima de todo, quiero estar contigo, Albert."

"Necesito que me apoyes también, Candy," dijo, acariciando con cariño algunos cabellos húmedos que estaban sobre mi rostro y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Fue un beso tierno y prolongado, que derritió mi interior.

Cuando de mala gana separamos nuestros labios, él bromeó sobre sí mismo, "Mejor debo detenerme ahora antes que vuelva a perder el control nuevamente."

"Me encantaría eso, mi príncipe," respondí apresuradamente con una pícara sonrisa. Él no dijo nada en respuesta pero la amplia sonrisa en su rostro, indicaba que él estaba encantado con mi respuesta.

Justo cuando estábamos a punto de abrir el siguiente regalo, repentinamente me recordé de Lucy, quien también solía ayudar en Corazones Puros. "Albert, ¿Sabes que Lucy ahora está estudiando para ser enfermera en el Santa Juana? Ella me dijo que quería seguir mi camino," Terminé de decirlo con orgullo.

Él se me miró fijamente por un momento antes de preguntarme, "Candy, ¿Te arrepientes de ya no trabajar más como enfermera? Desde que nos casamos…"

Rápidamente lo interrumpí dándole un gran abrazo, asegurándole, "¡Para nada! ¡Soy increíblemente feliz ahora por estar casada contigo, Albert! No cambiaría nada por eso."

"Pero estudiaste muy duro para tus exámenes en ese entonces," comentó con la voz apenada.

Me separé de él y lo miré directo a sus luceros azules, "Tienes razón… me esforcé mucho en ese entonces e incluso saqué excelentes calificaciones, ¿Pero adivina qué? Yo estaba muy motivada porque el Dr. Leonard me dijo que no podía cuidar de ti en la habitación 0 a no ser que hubiera aprobado los exámenes."

Él inmediatamente me tomó entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en mi hombro, balbuceando con la voz apagada, "No sé qué más decir ahora, Candy."

Yo suspiré con satisfacción y comenté en tono reconfortante, "Entonces no digas nada."

Momentos después, fuimos a abrir el regalo del Hogar de Pony, que consistía en dibujos de los chicos del orfanato después de la renovación. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María también nos escribieron una larga carta para felicitarnos y expresarnos una vez más su gratitud.

"Oh, no les he escrito a mis madres por algún tiempo ya. Albert, por favor recuérdamelo después, ¿Está bien? También les escribiré para hacerles saber acerca de nuestro traslado a Londres."

"Claro, y por favor dales mis saludos. Ellas siempre han sido muy amables conmigo," dijo sinceramente.

Yo asentí y comenté, "De hecho, una noche cuando estaba escribiéndote una larga carta, ellas me dijeron que estaban fascinadas por nuestra historia, de cómo nos habíamos conocido la primera vez por casualidad en la Colina de Pony y como terminamos enamorados a pesar de venir de mundos completamente diferentes."

"Eso es verdad. ¿Quién podía haber pensado que una niña llorona, con el tiempo se convertiría en la mujer más importante de mi vida?"

Lo que él dijo hizo que a ambos nos diera otro ataque de risa. Después que nos calmamos, abrimos el regalo de Patty y Scott, quienes nos regalaron un par de relojes de pulsera a juego.

Entonces dije, "Albert, no creo que sepas esto. ¡Patty acaba de comprometerse!"

"¿En serio? ¡Esas son en verdad estupendas noticias! ¡No veo la hora de felicitar a Scott y a Patty!" exclamó Albert con alegría. Scott era un ingeniero mecánico de Massachusetts y era menor que Albert alrededor de un año. Ellos se llevaban muy bien porque a ambos les gustaba construir y reparar cosas.

"Lo sé. ¿Puedes creer que se espera que el bebé de Annie nazca el mes siguiente? Así que fui a visitarla la semana pasada, Scott y Patty estaban ahí también. No lo había visto antes tan feliz."

Habíamos conocido a Scott por Archie. Un día, cuando el auto de Archie se había averiado cerca de la escuela de postgrado donde él estudiaba en Massachusetts, sucedió que Scott se detuvo y lo había ayudado. A pesar de la diferencia de edades, Archie y Scott pronto se habían hecho buenos amigos porque por alguna razón Scott le recordaba Stear a Archie. Cuando Patty y Annie habían ido a visitar a Archie en Massachusetts, Archie le había presentado Scott a Patty, y él se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Sin embargo, Patty había estado muy renuente porque todavía no se sentía preparada para un nuevo amor en su vida. Por supuesto Scott no se había dado por vencido e incluso se trasladó a Chicago para seguir buscando a Patty. Alrededor de medio año después, Patty de alguna manera había descubierto que la prometida de Scott había estado involucrada en un accidente automovilístico hace años y había muerto. Al igual que Patty, Scott había sentido que no podía volver a amar hasta que conoció a Patty, por lo que ella estuvo más dispuesta a una nueva relación. Fue entonces cuando su noviazgo empezó.

Annie y Archie nos regalaron un par de bellísimos cisnes de cristal junto a una breve nota: "Feliz Aniversario al Tío Abuelo William (solo estaba molestándote, Albert) y Candy! Los cisnes son considerados un símbolo de amor a causa de sus relaciones exclusivas de por vida. Ustedes realmente son el uno para el otro y ¡Esperamos escuchar buenas noticias de ustedes pronto!"

Después de leer la nota en voz alta, Albert preguntó fingiendo inocencia, "¿Qué quieren decir con buenas noticias, Candy?"

Con una sonrisa de vergüenza en el rostro, traté de distraerlo, "Olvidé contarte que Archie ya ha contratado a una niñera. Cuando él nos estaba mostrando en su casa la habitación del bebé ya decorada, nos contó que estaba ansioso por ser padre a pesar de sentirse muy nervioso."

"Creo que entiendo cómo se siente. No es fácil ser padre. Es una lástima que nunca llegué a conocer a mi madre, y mi padre siempre estaba ocupado e incluso falleció estando en la flor de la vida," dijo Albert melancólicamente.

Entonces sujeté sus manos con las mías, preparada para hacer cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentirse mejor, y dije, "Albert, estoy segura que un día serás un estupendo padre."

Contemplándome con ternura, sujetó mis manos dentro de las suyas. "Tú definitivamente también serás una madre amorosa, Candy."

Bajé la cabeza y evité su mirada, balbuceando, "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" rápidamente preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación debido a mi repentino cambio de humor.

Luego de luchar por un momento, decidí sacarlo de mi pecho. Después de todo, anoche le prometí a Albert que compartiría mis cargas con él. Temblando, dije, "Ha pasado un año y yo todavía… ¿Y si soy estéril, Albert?"

Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa porque creí que esa idea nunca había pasado por su mente. De hecho, apenas y pude pronunciar esas palabras por mi boca, tan terrible era el pensamiento, que me había estado preocupando desde hace unos dos meses atrás. Fue entonces cuando la Caja de la Felicidad de Stear se había averiado. Yo estaba feliz porque Albert la había reparado sin problema antes de su viaje.

Luego, además agregué, "Estoy ansiosa porque tú eres el único varón…" Sin demora, puso su dedo en mi boca para que me detuviera, atrayéndome amorosamente en su abrazo y colocando la palma de su mano sobre mi cabeza para consolarme. "Sé lo que tratas de decir, pero preocuparte no resolverá ningún problema. Además, eres muy joven y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante."

"Pero ya pasó un año…" sollocé en sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

Entonces él me habló en un tono tranquilizador, "Candy, quise casarme contigo porque te amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no para que me dieras hijos."

Un gemido se escapó de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, "Pero yo quiero tener un hijo tuyo, Albert."

Por mi voz él pudo percibir que yo estaba desesperada, por lo que se estremeció un poco. Entonces sentí dos dedos levantar mi barbilla suavemente. Atrapó mis ojos con sus hermosos ojos azules y dijo, con evidente remordimiento en su voz, "Probablemente sea mi culpa porque a menudo estoy en viajes de negocios, pero definitivamente pasaremos más tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante."

Habiendo dicho eso, se inclinó hacia adelante para poner su boca sobre la mía y darme un suave pero prolongado beso, acunando mi rostro en sus cálidas manos. Asombrosamente, me sentí tan amada y reconfortada; mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron y parecía que nada más importaba ahora.

Más tarde cuando él se apartó, le di mi regalo de aniversario, que era un retrato de nosotros dos. Comencé a tomar clases para aprender a dibujar poco tiempo después de nuestra boda, y esta vez estaba orgullosa de mostrarle mi dibujo a mi esposo como su regalo. Él me felicitó por mi progreso y planeó exhibirlo en su oficina junto a mi anterior dibujo infantil.

Un par de días después de nuestro aniversario, nos embarcamos en nuestro viaje a Londres. Albert había preseleccionado varias casas para que yo eligiera, y no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la que me encantó. Desde la terraza, no solamente podíamos ver un río a lo lejos, sino también se veía un pequeño jardín de rosas y muchos narcisos. Por lo tanto, Albert finalizó la compra y se hizo cargo de la mudanza.

Luego él pasó una semana conmigo en Escocia simplemente para relajarse justo como lo había prometido. Esta fue como nuestra segunda luna de miel, y prácticamente éramos inseparables, saboreando cada beso y cada roce. Ambos nos sentimos renovados disfrutando de maravilloso exterior, que el estado del tiempo nos permitió, y leyendo libros o charlando frente a la chimenea por las noches.

Después de estas breves y bien merecidas vacaciones, Albert me llevó por Europa, viajando de una ciudad a otra. Pero ya que él tenía que trabajar durante el día con George, yo misma fui a conocer los lugares dando vueltas por ahí. Después de todo, esta era la época de la posguerra y todavía pude ver los escombros por todas partes, pero las cosas estaban mejorando notablemente.

Pocos días antes que regresáramos a Chicago, Annie había dado a luz a una hermosa niña. Ellos la llamaron Ingrid, y Patty y Scott habían solicitado ser los padrinos, lo que ellos aceptaron sin ningún reparo. Cuando todos nos reunimos en su casa una semana después del nacimiento, nosotros unánimemente coincidimos en que Ingrid se parecía bastante a su padre, con el mismo color de cabello y los mismos brillantes ojos azules. Las lágrimas seguían llegando a mis ojos, y en todo el tiempo Albert nunca se apartó de mi lado.

Cuando la Tía Elroy estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña Ingrid en sus brazos, su alegría era tan evidente por sus constantes sonrisas. Todo mundo alrededor de ellos estaba arrullando a la bebé, y Archie bromeó con una amplia sonrisa, "No la vayan a mal criar, ¿De acuerdo?" Incluso Annie repitió lo mismo después de él.

Me pareció que Albert estaba preocupado por mis sentimientos, así que cuando él me llevó aparte en privado, le aseguré, "Albert, no me malinterpretes. No estaba llorando porque estuviera perturbada. De hecho, estoy inmensamente feliz por Archie y Annie."

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo, "Candy, no es por eso que te aparté de ellos. ¿Sabes que te ves muy pálida? Sé que no te estabas sintiendo bien esta mañana…"

Como si para probar que él tenía razón, sentí tanta náusea que tuve que salir corriendo al baño antes que él pudiera terminar la oración. Asustado, corrió detrás de mí. Frotándome la espalda, preguntó, con la voz exudando ansiedad, "¿Debo llamar al médico?"

Al igual que ocurrió esta mañana, realmente no vomité, pero solamente pude mover mis manos negando. De hecho, este era solo uno de los síntomas que había estado sintiendo desde ayer. Con mis conocimientos médicos, ya sospechaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie.

Cuando finalmente pude levantar la cabeza, un par de preocupados ojos azules me saludaron. "Candy, vayámonos a casa y descansemos, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo mientras protectoramente colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Yo no quería causar conmoción, pero me dolió ver a Albert preocupado por mí, así que nos disculpamos y nos fuimos a casa después de eso.

Camino a casa, con dificultad podía esconder mi felicidad interna, pero decidí que la primera cosa que haría mañana sería ir a una revisión médica con el Dr. Leonard. Después de saber que tenía un retraso en mi período por una semana, y junto a mis otros síntomas, él pudo deducir de manera segura que yo estaba encinta [1]. En ese momento, casi sentí ganas de gritar de la felicidad. Dios había respondido a mis oraciones, y todo lo que necesitaba era informárselo a Albert en su oficina.

Cuando él escuchó las buenas nuevas que le estaba contando, estaba anonadado cuando menos. Por un momento pareció quedarse inmóvil por la incredulidad, y entonces de repente me estrechó en sus brazos y me besó con intensidad como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Después, cuando me acompañó todo el camino hacia el auto donde mi chofer me estaba esperando, me rogó que me cuidara pero al mismo tiempo me dijo que no me presionara.

Aun así, yo no estaba completamente optimista porque sabía que un aborto involuntario podía suceder, pero Dios me otorgó paz y para el tiempo que estuvimos listos para trasladarnos a Londres, ya me encontraba cerca de los cinco meses de embarazo. Fue ahí cuando empecé a preocuparme por otras cosas.

La noche anterior a que nos trasladáramos a Londres, Albert y yo estuvimos paseando por última vez por la orilla del lago detrás de la gran mansión de los Ardlay, disfrutando juntos de la gloriosa puesta del sol. Sentándonos en una fina banca con vistas al lago, coloqué mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de mí. Entonces le pregunté mientras me frotaba con suavidad el vientre, "Albert, ¿Deseas tener una hija o un hijo?"

Él me dio una tierna sonrisa, colocando sus manos amorosamente sobre las mías en mi abultado vientre. "Realmente no me importa, Candy. De cualquier manera, será nuestro bebé y voy a adorarlo o adorarla por igual."

Exhale un largo suspiro y dije, "Yo deseo que el bebé sea un niño porque quiero cumplir con mi responsabilidad como la esposa del único descendiente varón de una prestigiosa familia."

Él suavemente argumentó, "No seas tontita, Candy. Para ser honesto, prefiero tener una hija primero para que ella cuide de sus hermanos menores al igual que Rosemary lo hizo conmigo."

"¿Pero y si es nuestro único hijo?" Pregunté, casi sollozando.

"Entonces que así sea. Por mí está bien, Candy," respondió. La serenidad de su semblante ya me hacía sentir mejor. Entonces él se inclinó para besar mi vientre y le habló a nuestro hijo nonato, "Por favor dile a tu madre que soy muy afortunado por tenerlos a ambos, y no pediré nada más."

Con su mano todavía en mi vientre, se enderezó para besarme en los labios. Justo entonces, ambos sentimos al bebé moverse por primera vez, como si él o ella estuviera respondiendo a nuestro amor. Inevitablemente, lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, y Albert también estaba tan emocionado que quería sentirlo otra vez, pero esta vez no tuvo suerte. Decidió aún no darse por vencido, así que empezó a cantar una canción popular escocesa, que era su favorita, para nuestro bebé, extendiendo sus largos dedos sobre mi vientre. Siempre me gustó como cantaba porque tenía una voz muy dulce y suave. Por lo que, me le uní para cantar el coro, y nuestro hijo nonato concedió nuestro deseo en poco tiempo. En ese momento, me sentí tan afortunada por tenerlos a ambos conmigo y pensé para mis adentros, _Albert tiene razón, el sexo del bebé no es importante después de todo._

Abrazándome a él después de eso, discutimos los nombres para el bebé. Albert me dejó escoger el nombre de niña y él escogería el nombre de niño. Escogí Rosemary mientras que él escogió Anthony como si los dos tuviéramos la misma forma de pensar, así que rápidamente estuvimos de acuerdo dándonos una sonrisa.

"Albert, si nuestro bebé es un niño, él se llamará William Anthony Ardlay, ¿Correcto?"

Él afirmó, "El primer nombre siempre debe ser William ya que es una tradición familiar."

Esa noche retirándonos a nuestro dormitorio, mientras estábamos acostados abrazándonos en la cama, dije, "Albert, no importa lo que sea, solo ruego que nuestro bebé sea saludable y feliz, y que Dios le conceda a él o a ella un alma gemela en la vida, justo como nos pasó a ti y a mí."

Con el rostro serio, él asintió. "Es verdad. Dios nos ha bendecido al tenernos el uno al otro. La vida nunca es perfecta, pero tenerte a ti hace que mi vida valga la pena, Candy. Antes pasamos por algunos altibajos, pero estoy seguro que juntos podremos afrontar cualquier problema que se presente."

Cuando las hojas estaban cayendo por todas partes, nuestro hijo Anthony nació en Londres. Lucía exactamente como un mini Albert, perfecto y hermoso como un ángel, lo que trajo incontrolables lágrimas a mis ojos. Mi príncipe estaba rebosante de felicidad por ser padre, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos, incapaz de creer que el pequeño bulto era su hijo.

"Vamos a criar a nuestro hijo juntos, Candy," dijo Albert con la voz llena de emoción y con un brillo en sus ojos. "No será fácil, pero debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Anthony crezca feliz con el amor de ambos padres."

"Si, nuestro hijo Anthony nos verá envejecer juntos, y nosotros lo veremos casarse y tener una familia," respondí fervientemente con los ojos llorosos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, él recalcó, "Como la Señorita Pony dijo, no sabemos qué es lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina, pero vamos a enfrentar el futuro juntos, Candy."

Entonces nos abrazamos y derramamos las lágrimas del agradecimiento.

**FIN**

=o=o=o=

**Como siempre, ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos! Quisiera agradecer a aquellas lectoras que me han alentado mucho con sus comentarios o mensajes privados. Agradezco la realimentación de todas ustedes.**

_**yuukychan, Friditas, Rosy, Eydie Chong, Soadora, skarllet northman, LizvetArdray, Magnolia A, Amigocha, luissid, Blackcat2010**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Este capítulo es solo mi imaginación basada en mi interpretación del manga, los extractos de Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS) y de la antigua novela Candy Candy. Scott, Ingrid y Anthony son personajes míos.

**Nota de pie de página:**

[1] La prueba de embarazo aún no estaba disponible en ese tiempo. Por favor corríjanme si estoy equivocada.


End file.
